Imaginary Brother
by Mr.pinkey
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happens to your imaginary friend's when you forgot them .What would you do if you met them in real life .But what if there not all what they seem to be. This is is a multiple chapter storie that follows the plot of the show but with my own twist on them and with new characters.
1. Chapter 1

(Svtfoe belong to Disney )

Original characters belong to me

Chapter 1:The spell

(No one's Pov) It was a normal day in the life of Marco Diaz and Star Butterfly.

While as normal as your life could when you live with a magical ,dimension hoping Princess .Star being disappointed that her childhood hero was crazy. Decided to just look threw her magic instruction book for the day. She was trying out some spells here and there but nothing too strong but as she flipped through it she found one that caught her eye.

(Star) "Marco come look at this"!

Marco burst through the door in a stance ready to fight. He looked around the room and saw nothing but Star on her bed .He answers in an annoyed tone. Star could see that he had obviously just been asleep.

(Marco) "What. It's the middle of the night and we have school tomorrow ".

She signaled him to come closer .He sat down on the bed next to her .Star pointed at a spell in the book. He tried to focus his tired eyes. HE looked down at the book open in front of him. The spell read imagination animation .Marco looked at stared at Star with a look of confusion.

(Star)"It brings imaginary friends to life".

(Marco)"Ok so what ".

Star looks at Macro kind of annoyed now.

(Star) " Well don't you want to try it".

(Marco) "Well no because I never had an imaginary friend ".

Star looks like she had just heard all the curse words in the world .With a face that was a mixture of disgust and fear.

(Star)"Marco how could you have an imaginary friend. That's like saying you never tasted ice-cream before."

(Marco)"First of all you didn't have ice-cream until you came to earth ".Second of all I never felt lonely with all the exchange students that my parents took in. So I never needed one."

Star looked at Marco kind of disappointed .But her disappointment quickly turned into a smile .She got up and went to the door and locked it .Marco had a look of concern on his face .

(Marco) "Star what are you doing "?

But before he could he could finish his sentence. Star yell out

(Star)" Imagination animation"!

The entire room was covered by a white flash that blinded both of them .When the light faded both of them looked around .But nothing had changed.

(Marco)"Maybe you said it wrong".

Star looked disappointed Marco quickly changed his response

(Marco)"But they probably wrote it wrong ".

Star gives a slight smile .She then yawns and rubs her eyes.

(Star)"I think I'm going to bed".

(Marco) "Yeah me to."

Chapter 2:School

(No one's Pov )The day seemed more quiet than others .It was a bright sunny day. The birds were chirping .Star and Marco walked into the school .After Marco did his little "ritual" with Jackie .Marco walked to his locker got his books and went to his first class .He usually left Star in the morning to mingle with her friends. "Ring "the bell had rung and it was time for first hour.

The class was going smoothly .That is until the test got passed out .Now Marco Diaz was a naturally gifted test taker .Star on the other hand was not .She tilted towards Marcos desk.

(Star)"Psst "Did you get number five "

(Marco) "Star I'm not going to help you that would be cheating "

As soon as Marco said cheating .Miss. Skullnick looked up .Got off her chair and headed towards star and Marco.

(Skullnick )"Cheating are we .Maybe you and your boyfriend can help each other out in detention!?"

(Star) "He's not my boyfriend ".

(Marco) "We're not together ".

HE said as blush started to appear on his face.

( Skullnick) "Could have fooled me ".

The entire class stared on as she picked up both their test and ripped it up.

The rest of the day was pretty much the same. Star tried to apologies to Marco.

But because of Star he wouldn't be able to see Jackie leave school .But despite this Marco couldn't stay mad at Star forever .He knew he would forgive her .Detention wasn't that bad like normal class but with the added bonus of having a teacher breathing down your neck. As they exited the school property .They stopped as they heard a dimensional rip behind them. Ludo stepped thru but was holding something in his hand.

(Ludo)"Star butterfly prepare to meet your doom ".

Star looked at the object in his hand .She realized it immediately. The other half of her wand.

(Ludo)"Enormous destruction beam "

Both star and Marco prepared for the worse .But out of nowhere a figure dressed in armorer appeared before the beam he put his shield up and deflected the beam into space.

Chapter 3:The mysterious man

The figure was standing in front of them. Clad in full black armorer .The helmet of knight on his head.

(Ludo)"Who the heck is he"?

Ludo looked over at Star and Marco. They just shrug knowing just as much as Ludo. The man stood there with what could only be described as unbroken concentration. Displaying no emotion.

(Ludo)"No matter I'll just kill all three of you "

As soon as Ludo started to say his next spell. The man in armorer bolted forward towards Ludo closing a ten meter gap in blinding speed. He pulled out a broadsword and before Ludo could complete the spell .The blade made contact with the dark half- star in the middle of Ludo's wand .Cracking it and making a piece of it fly into the air .As it falls the man in armor catches it in his gauntlet. The gauntlet absorbs it and it appears encrusted on the front of the gauntlet. He speaks three words.

(Man In armor)"Universe banishment portal "

A portal appears behind Ludo but not one that you get from dimensional scissors .No this one was more like a black hole .It starts to suck up papers and you can see Ludo start getting dragged towards it by some invisible force .But Ludo being quick to react grabs on two a support beam .The portal becomes stronger and bigger sucking in lockers ,desks, vending machines .But threw all of this the knight just stood there .All of a sudden he is broken from his trance as he heard two screams .He sees Marco and Star getting dragged towards the vortex .Like if by instinct the man in armor impaled the ground with his blade grabs the two teenagers out of the air and keeps him and them anchored to the ground by holding on to his sword Both of them here an ear deafening scream as ludo finally gets sucked into the just like that the portal disappears .The man pulled his sword out of the ground and started walking out the gate but just as he was stepping out the thresh hole he signaled them to come along .Star and Marco got up and started running towards this mysterious man knowing that this adventure was just beginning.

* * *

 **Rewritten for bad grammar.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 4:The man Behind the mask**

(No one's Pov )They had been walking for a couple minutes now .Star and Marco had both needed some time to calm down so they just decided to be quiet for a while .But now that the shock of realizing they had almost died twice in one day subsided. Star started to get curious. She looked at Marco who was standing feet or two away from her .He looked up and saw Star was staring at him she signals to the mysterious man walking a couple feet in front them . Star whispers.

(Star)"Who do you think he is?"

Marco shrugs as if saying "I don't know"

(Mysterious man)"You know it's very rude to talk about someone behind their back."

The mysterious man says with a bit of is taken back by this statement. Not that it sounded rude or anything she just didn't expect him to be listening. She could hear Marco chuckling to himself. Suddenly the man stops in his tracks. Turns around and looks straight at the two teenagers in front of him.

(Mysterious man)"So which way is home ".

Star and Marco look at each other with confused faces .Then at the man in front of them.

(Marco) "Sorry we just met you .You could be a dangerous criminal or something.

(Mysterious man) "So the guy who saved just you from a death laser and from a black hole .Isn't trust worthy enough to know where you live."

The man looks at Marco with a face of disbelief.

(Star)"Well it's not that we don't trust you it's just that we don't know anything about don't even know what you look like ."

At this statement the man kneels down .Reaches behind his helmet and pulls it off slowly .For the first time they get a look at his face. He had dark black hair but other than that he looked like an older Marco. The man's suit of armor started to transform into a bracelet around his wrist .He was wearing a dark hoodie and light blue jeans. He looked like he was 17 maybe 18 about 6'8" .If it wasn't for a giant broadsword on his back he would look like a normal teenager. He also had the slightest accent not British but something that sounded proper .

(Mysterious man)"There is that better."

He has something in his hands that he tosses to star .

(Mysterious man)"I think this belongs to you."

She catches it in mid looks at her hands and recognizes it immediately. A piece of her wand .She reaches into her backpack .Grabs her dimensional scissor rips open a portal signaling both boys to get in .When they appear on the other side they are in the Diaz's living empty the TV is off and so are the lights .

"(Marco)Guess my parents went shopping"

Star bolts up to her room and slams the door shut she gets out her hand book and calls her down stairs the mysterious man looks around the living room. He studies the pictures frames, and the decorations before finally sitting on the couch .Marco goes into the kitchen gets a soda comes back and offers it to the guy sitting on his refuses it .Marco shrugs opens it and starts to drink it .Back upstairs star is talking with her mom.

(Star)"Mom guess what I got?"

(Moon)"Let me guess another F ".

(Star)" For once you are wrong. "

Star pulls out the piece from behind her back.

(Moon)"Where did you get that."

(Star)"Well first Ludo showed up with a wand .Then some guy appeared out of nowhere.

(Moon) "Wait what mysterious man?"

(Star)"No one just someone who looks like Marco."

(Moon)" Sorry sweetheart I have to go check something."

Just like that the call feeling rejected storms down star wand in hand .She points it at the man on the couch.

"(Star) Who are you"!?

(Mysterious man )"Star calm down you don't want to use that wand when there is negative feelings going through your body. "

(Star)"Who are you ?"

Green sparks start coming of the wand as stars just gets angrier and angrier. She prepares to swing the wand but just as she's about to Marco puts his hand on her shoulder .She begins to calm down .Out of nowhere the man yanks the wand and shard out of stars hand but before she could even react .The guy puts the piece of crystal in place and says an incantation. The crack begins to heal and the wand is now three fifths complete .He hands it back to star .But instead of getting angry she gives him a hug .This time its Marco who asks .

(Marco)"Who are you"

"The man replies with tears in his eyes.

(Mysterious man)"You really don't remember me do you .My name is Benjamin and you thought me up when you were six. I come from both of yours and Stars imagination."

* * *

 **I know this might be a little early but I had it done already i think i'm going to do one chapter a page just longer chapters .See you wednesday and this time for are appreciated. Might do have some starco or jarco still trying to decide.(as long as someone is reading i will write )**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 5

My New and Old friend

(Marco)Wait two things .Frist why are you crying? Second I don't have an imaginary friend and I never have.

(Ben)I'm not crying I have an eyelash in my eye .Also if you don't have an imaginary friend then where did I come from.

They look to star for an answer.

(Star)"Well we have seen crazier things .I mean we did just see my dad fall up a waterfall last Saturday"

(Marco) "OK fine if you are real then where you did come from?"

(Ben)"I don't know did you guys summon me. "

(Star)"I knew I wasn't bad at magic .Marco don't you see my spell worked ".

(Marco)"Fine where did you get the name Benjamin "?

(Ben) I told you I'm from both your imagination I get my name from stars imaginary friend."

(Star)"I didn't have any imaginary friends that were people"?

(Ben) "Au contraire. Do you remember your imaginary boyfriend before tom?"

Star starts to blush uncontrollably .As a smile starts to form on Marcos face. Star try's to hide her embarrassment but to no avail.

(Star)"I never had an imaginary boyfriend."

She says in a higher pitch voice that usual.

(Ben)"O really then let me remind you what you said to the princess that came to visit you on you 11th birthday And I quote".

Ben starts to speak in a very bad starts impersonation. Then clears his throat and sounds almost exactly like star he pulls out a piece of paper out of thin air.

(Ben)"I have a boyfriend he knows how to fight with a sword .HE already got his wand and knows how to use it properly .He's tall and wears black armor and carries a broadsword. "You kind of forgot about him because you met tom two weeks later "

Stars face looks as red as a cherry .But she picks up a hint of sadness on his last sentence witch maker lose her train of thought.

(Marco)"OK that explains Star's side but how are you made from my imagination. "

Star snaps out of her train of thought. Then puts her attention back on what's going on .

(Ben)"Well you see when you were five you were very lonely. This was before your parents started the student exchange program .You were lonely so you imagined an older brother a brother that was three years older than you .We use to do everything together .We sailed the seven seas ,we traveled to space ,and we even saved a princess from castle. "

Marco now completely intrigued asked a question.

(Marco)"Then what happened."

(Ben)"You grew up .I knew that every boy had to grow up and forget his friend someday. I remember trying to call your name but you couldn't hear me .So I got forgotten put at the back of your head and slowly started fading .Your parents noted you started to not act like yourself so they started excepting foreign exchange students."

"Sniff "Marco breaks out of the trance to see star crying and with a bunch of tissues around her.

(Star)"That's really sad .Marco how could you! "

(Marco)"Well I didn't know .Plus you forgot him to "

(Star)"Yea but I just used him to look cool. He was your friend."

(Ben)"Guys its cool as long as I'm here with you now.

All of sudden the door starts to shake. Then out of nowhere there is a cloud of smoke and Benjamin is gone. Marcos parents walk in carrying bags of groceries.

(Mr. Diaz) "Hey kids could you get the rest from the car?

(Marco) "Sure "

They walk outside to the car.

(Marco)"Did we just imagine all of that."

(Star) "I think it was real"

(Marco)"No I think we were just tiered and imagined the whole thing.

(Ben)"Wrong "!

* * *

 **Hey guys told you i would be back on wendsday .I'm really enjoying this making this series .So i cant decide what to do Jarco or starco .So i will let you guys decide in the comments if no one votes thene i will just think of something .so place your vote see you on Friday bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 6 :Seeing Is Believing**

 **(** No one's pov)Ben appears out of nowhere in a cloud of smoke .Marco lets out a small scream and drops the groceries in his hand .Star snickers a bit.

(Maco)"Why would you do that ?"

(Ben) "Two reasons .One for you literally just saw me and were questioning my existence "

(Star)"Why did you disappear"?

(Ben)"I'm an imaginary friend i can't let people see me ?"

(Star)"Why?"

(Ben) "Only my creators can see me .So you either have to do the spell or be the creator to see me ?"

(Marco) "Then why let Ludo see you ?"

(Ben)"Because Marco he has a pice of Stars wand ."

(Marco) "Wouldn't that mean that you also are Ludos imagery friend"?

(Ben)"Was he in the flash when the spell was cast"?

(Star) "No"

(Ben)" Then i think we're fine? "

(Marco)"Wait if you were summoned yesterday then why did you only show up today"?

(Ben) "Sentience is a little hard to get used to."

Ben lets out a huge yawn .As if by knocking down dominoes so did Star and Marco .

(Marco)" I'm getting tired .I think we should head inside ."

(Star) "Yea me where are you going to sleep Benjamin?"

(Ben)"You can call me think i'll just sleep on the roof .

(No one ) They all head inside and see that marcos parents have already gone to sleep. They place the groceries down on the table and all three head up stairs .They go into Marco's room .Just as Ben is heading to the window .Star whispers something to Marco.

(Star)"You just can't let him sleep outside ."

(Marco)"Why not he doesn't seem to mind? Plus it's not like i have another bead".

(Ben) "What did i tell you about talking behind peoples back"?

(Star) "Well Marco was just about to offer you to sleep in his room with him ."

(Marco) "What no i didn't".

But he stopped speaking when he saw the death stare Star was giving him .

(Star) "What marco meant to say was if you would like to sleep in his room."

(Ben)"Guys it's fine .I Haven't seen the night sky in a while .So i want to sleep under the stars . "

Just like that he disappeared on to the roof with a blanket and a pillow .They soon heard a light snore coming from the roof .

Star goes into her room and soon follows in Ben's steps .But Marco just lays on his bead and says something.

(Marco) I wounder how tomorow will go ?

Then falls asleep as well.

Chapter 7 : A New Day

(No one's pov)Marco wakes up to the smell of bacon .Marco begins to walk down the stairs .

(Marco)"Star you won't believe the dream I had .We were saved by an imaginary friend I didn't even know i had and then he followed us home".

Marco looks up and sees star sitting at the table in a chair and she signals towards something .Or rather someone .There he sees him the very person he thought was a dream .With an apron on and cooking bacon and pancakes.

(Ben) "You can go ahead and sit down breakfast is almost ready."

(Marco) "Aren't you afraid my parents will see you ."

(Star) "They left for work early .Your mom said sorry that she didn't have time to make breakfast."

(Ben) "So that's when i decided to get cooking .So sit down the pancakes are done and the bacon is almost ready "

Ben serves a well sized meal for all three of them .After which he washes the dishes that he dirtied .

(Ben)"You might want to get ready the bus is going to be here in twenty minutes."

Marco and Star rush up stairs to get dressed .Marco puts on His iconic red hoodie and blue jeans .While star was going with her classic look as well .

(Star) "Wait almost forgot something ."

Star gets the little devil horns from her drawer and places them on her head .

(Star) "Thats better ".

They head downstairs to sit on the couch and wait for the bus but they see Ben with a backpack.

(Marco)" Um Ben what are you doing ."

(Ben) "I'm ready for school ".

(Star) "But wont everybody see you "

(Ben) "Not if i don't let them i'll pretty much be invisible except for you and marco".

(Star) "Cool."

(Marco)"Well why do,you have a backpack "?

(Ben) "Well i didn't want you guys to see me in armor all day so i transformed it into a backpack incase we need to fight .Also my swords in their ."

(Marco) Ok fine as long as no one can see you .You can come with us to school .

(Ben) "You know I probably would have done so regardless ."

They hear the buss approach outside .They each board it .Marco sits towards the front .But Star sits towards the back where a couple of kids called her over .Ben sat next to marco .

(Ben)" So why don't you sit with star"?

(Marco) "Sometimes i do but it's not like were dating .We don't have to sit together all the time ".

(Ben) "You know you could've just answered with "sometimes we do"."

(Marco) "Yea sorry if i sounded a bit hostile it's just that lately me and Star have been getting teased"

The bus comes to a stop and the doors open .A girl with blond hair that has a teal streak in it ,gets on the looks down at Marco and sees him blushing like if he had a bad sunburn.

(Marco) "Dude stand up please ."

(Ben ) "What why?"

(Marco ) "So that girl can sit here ."

(Ben) "Butt there's plenty of other seats available. "

Marco gives Ben a pleading look .

(Ben) "Fine ."

He sits in the seat behind marco .Next to some sleeping fat girl sits next to marco seeing there are no open seats except for the space next to some kid that's nodding looks at marco and sees he's gone dead silent and started blushing even more .He leans over his chair.

(Ben) "So who is she ?"

Marco gets a little startled .

(Marco)"Dude sit down or the driver will see you ."

(Ben)"Only you and Star can see me .Backto my previous question who is she ?"

(Marco)" Her name is Jackie ."

(Ben)" Ok then .Why don't you talk to her ?"

(Marco) "Are you crazy i can't talk to her i'm not to the part of my plan to where i have a full conversation."

(Ben) "Three things .First Why do you have a plan? We didn't need a plan when we climbed . .Second Why don't you just i don't know talk to her .Third it smells really bad back here. "

(Marco) "We never climbed Mt .Everest .Besides you just don't skip a step .Also about the smell you're the one that wanted to come to school."

(Ben)" I didn't just sit back here so you could stay quiet and chicken out .Either you talk to her or i will."

(Marco)"O'yea and how exactly are you going to do that ."

But Marco sentence was cut short .He got smacked in in the back,of the head .All of a sudden he got the sudden urge to turned towards Jackie

(Marco)"Hey Jackie how are you doing today."

Jackie looks up from her phone

(Jackie)"O hay Diaz how's it going. "

(Marco)" Pretty good .Look I was just wondering if you would like to have lunch with me."

(Jackie ) "Sure sounds fun ."

Marco whispers to himself

(Marco) "What was that ?"

(Ben)"Courage berry "

(Marco) "What ?"

(Ben)"It's a berry that gives the user about five minutes of courage."

Marco started to think .He can fight and help me talk to girls .Maybe having an imaginary friend won't be so bad.

* * *

S **orry this took longer than expected .I read the one vote and decided that this storie will have some starco moments .It will not be the main subject though. I still will tell my storie the way i whant but it will have starco sprinkled in .See you Next time**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 8:Active imagination**

(No One's Pov)

Ben Shows obvious discomfort sitting next to this pig of a man .He Disappears and reappears on the bus sits crisscross and goes into a meditative state . Back inside the bus we see Star sitting next to all her friends she looks up and sees Marco sitting next to what she sees shocks her he is talking to her .She feels happy for him but there is also another feeling one she can't put her finger on she decides to ignore this feeling .She goes back to her Bus pulls up to the Jumps off the roof of the bus .The students unload from the bus marco walks out first .

(Marco)"Where did you go after you pelted me with that berrie ?"

(Ben)"I went to the roof for some air and to relax."

Star walks off the bus with her cheery disposition.

(Ben)"So how was your ride star ?"

(Star)"It was fine .But what i want to know is how did Marco's go ?"

Marco Starts to develop a little bit of blush.

(Star)"O Marco we should hurry you'll miss saying Hi to Jackie ."

(Marco)"Star it's fine we're having lunch together later ."

(Star)"Wait you got a date with Jackie"?!

(Marco)"What no. We're just going to sit together at lunch ."

(Star)"When did this happen and How did you get confident enough to talk to her ."

Marco points to ben who was already heading into the school .Star catches up to him .He has a big smile on his face.

(Star) "Why are you so happy ?"

(Marco)"You don't know how long it's been since i've been able to enjoy the sun and the wind in my hair .To be around people sure they can't see me but that doesn't matter what matters is that i feel alive ."

(Star)"Thats great and all but how did you get marco to talk to Jackie ".

(Marco)"Well I Hit him in the back of the head with a courage berri ."

(Star) "A what ".

(Ben) "A courage berri .It's a berry that once it's used gives the user 5 minutes of courage ."

"Ding "Ding"Ding" The bells rang loudly signifying the start of first hour .Marco catches up to where Star and Ben are .They all walk into 1st period .Ben asked Marco a question.

(Ben) "Where can i sit "?

(Marco)"Can't you sit anywhere".

(Ben) "What no i don't want to get sat on ."

(Marco) "Don't you phase thew people? ".

(Ben) "I'm invisible not a ghost ".

(Marco) " I think there is an empty seat near the back ."

Ben starts to head to the back of the class making sure not to bump into anyone .The class goes on for a while and ben starts to get sees toddlers playing outside threw his then sees a little blond hair girl start goes up to Star and says .

(Ben) "I'm going to head out i'll be right back "

But before star could protest .Poof a little cloud of smoke appeared and she saw ben outside the window.

Ben starts to trot towards the little girl .He kneels next to her and asked.

(Ben) " What's wrong "?

The little girl looks up to see a teenager kneeling before her

(Little girl)"Those boys tripped me then i fell and scraped my knee"

Ben looks down at the little girl and sees her knees has a cut on it and notices blood starts to appear . But before it starts to trickle down ben puts his hand on it .He leaves his hand on the cut and removes it after a couple to reveal the cuts not little girl stops crying and looks at her knee in wonderment

(Ben) "There isn't that better ".

(Little Girl )"Wow how did you do that "?

(Ben)"That's a what's your name?"

(Little girl) "Can't tell you that's my secret."

(Ben) "Fine how about this you tell me your secret and i'll tell you mine ."

(Little girl)" You first ."

(Ben) "Ok .I used now you tell me your secrete. "

(Little girl) "My name is Maybelle ".

The little girl says shyly

(Ben)"Maybelle is a beautiful name and a pretty girl with a pretty name needs a "

Ben waves his hands in front of him

(Ben)" Pretty flower"

Ben pulls a sun flowsf out of thin air and places it in the little girls hair .

(Ben)"So Maybelle why did those boys trip you ?"

(Maybelle ) "I was playing with my imaginary friend they said i was stupid for having one".

(Ben) "Well don't listen to them there dumb for not having one ."

The little girl gets up and hugs accepts the hug and hugs her back

(Maybelle)"Thank you mister "

(Ben) "Can you promise me one thing?"

(Maybelle ) "Yea what is it ?"

(Ben)"No matter what happens or what people tell you don't stop believing in your imaginary friend."

(Maybelle)" I won't. Wait here please ".

The little girl goes to get her teacher so she can meet this nice man .

(Maybelle ) "Overe here Ms. Dickerson the nice man is over here ."

The little girle says while draging her teacher so she can meat the nice man.

( )"Hold on honey I'm going as fast as i can ."

(Maybelle )"I think you will like him he is really nice"

But when the little girl arrived at the spot where the nice man gad been he wasn't there. All that was there was a flower

* * *

 **I put this chapter in so you can see what type of person Ben is .The reason that the little girle could see him will be revealed you next time i can post-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 9 :One Big Placebo Effect**

( **No one's pov)** Ben would have let himself be seen but there was to much at risk so he couldn't not even for a new friend.

(Ben)"Hope she likes the flowers."

So he sat closed his eyes and started to mediate."Ding ,ding, ding".How long had he been meditating . "Poof ".Ben appears in an empty classroom he looks around and sees no one .He tries to open the door and finds it poofs and reappears on the other side .He stats walking until he passes the cafeteria .He hears noises inside .He poofed inside and saw what looked like a busy sees marco and star sting to some chubby kid and next to him someone you would call a poofs next to them .

(Marco) "Where were you all class Long".

(Ben) "I had some important business to take care of ".

(Star)"Yea so who was she?"

(Ben) "Who was who?"

(Star)"That little girl you were talking to ."

(Ben)"O you saw that?"

Alfonso and Ferguson look on at the scene going on before Star and Marco looked to be talking to no one .

(Ferguson)"Who are you guys talking to"?

Star and Marco look at each other like they had just been caught doing something horrible .Marco is the first one to speak.

(Marco)"What are you guys talking about we're not talking to anyone."

Alfonso speaks this time .

(Alfonso)" Yea you where it's like if you were talking to someone invisible "

"Spalt"Both Ferguson and Alfonso got hit in the face with berries .They both fall face first into their food.

(Marco)"What just happened "?

(Ben)"I HIt them with sleep berries" .

(Marco)"You drugged them ?!

(Ben)"What? No it's not like I roofied them .It's more like a sleep suggestion not a knock out drug .If someone pokes them to hard they would probably wake up .It's like an extra strong night quill. "

(Star)"Why didn't you just show yourself?

(Ben)"It's complicated".

(Star)"Another thing that's been bothering me why can only we hear you."

(Ben) "Well you're the only ones that I want to"."To be fair if i didn't want you to see or hear me me you wouldn't.

Ben disappears for a couple of seconds then reapers.

(Star)"Then why did you talk to that little girl "?

(Ben)"She was in we just drop it ?I'm getting hungry."

Ben grabs Alfonso's as he does this Jackie Lynne Thomas starts to head to the table and starts to sit down where Ben is .Ben turns the plate of food invisible and picks it up before Jackie finishes sitting down.

(Ben) "I'm going to find a closet where i can eat in peace ."

Just like that ben walks away making sure not to bump into someone.

(Jackie) "So Marco what did you want to talk about ?"

Marco gives himself a mental slap .He had forgotten about his and Jackie's lunch worse his the effects of the courage berri had worn off .He sat there silent hoping Jackie wouldn't actually want to Jackie had other plans and decided to try and start a conversation.

(Jackie)"So what happened to them "?

Jackie asked pointing at the two unconscious Marco's face just turns more red and he says nothing . Star noticing her friend's distress decides to help marco out.

(Star)"There really tired they stayed up watching movies till like 2:00 in the morning".

(Jackie)"O cool what movie were they watching?"

Dangit now both star and marco were in trouble now .Star didn't know what movies Ferguson and Alfonso watch .Then marco was just sitting there silent and red .

(Jackie)"Star what movie ?"

(Star)"Um um um um um "

"Poof " Star sees A small cloud of pollen forms around Marco's head suddenly he begins to talk.

(Marco)"They were watching a Trek Wars marathon".

(Jackie)"Cool no wonder they're tired though those movies are like 3 hours long each ."

Star looks around and sees ben entering a broom closet with a slingshot in his back smiles a bit .

(Back to ben)Ben looks around the broom closet and sees it was actually an old classroom. He sits down in one of the dusty desk and starts to eat and talk to himself.

(Ben) "Poor kid is helpless by himself .I wonder if he will ever figure out that it's just one big placebo effect .But if he doesn't at least I get to keep pleting him in the face with berries ."

Just as ben finishes his lunch a group of three girls walk in .One of them is wearing a beeni and is carrying a wood board with letters and numbers on it .Then at the very bottom there is a yes and a no .Another girl whereing a cheerleading outfit has a small triangle like shape in her right hand that has a magnifying glass in the middle.

(Ben)"This is going to be fun"

Ben says with a smirk growing on his face.

* * *

 **I know this one is a little shot but i try to update frequently. So next chapter will be longer hope you guys enjoy where this storie is going and i hope tou can see what kinde of person Ben is .See you next**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 10: A haunting Friend**

(Ben)"What the hell was that ?!"

Ben looks around the dark only light in the room is coming from a couple lit candles .He sees three girls sitting around a wooden board .It all starts to come back to him .It was around lunch time .He was in an old classroom .The girls start talking and grab his attention.

(Janna)"Ok so you guys know the rules "."No chickening out .No matter what happens".

(Leah)"Are you sure about this ?"

(Janna)"We haven't even started and you're already scared. "

(Hope)"What are we doing exactly "?

(Janna)"Were going to use this ouija board and a death whisperer potion i made out of some stuff i took from the field trip we went on a couple weeks ago."

(Leah)"Where did you learn where to make a "death whisperer" potion.

(Janna)"This weird little man that lives inside Star's book " ."I just had to get him some pudding ."

Janna puts the wooden glass piece on the board .She opens the water bottle that has the potion in it and takes a drink and passes it to hope who also takes a drink .Then finally hope passes it to Leah and she all but finishes it and tosses the bottle to the all start chanting and put their hands on the wooden piece .

Ben is a bit sceptical takes the bottle and drinks what remains .He almost throws up .This isn't a death whisper potion it's just something old witches drink to boost their immune looks at the girls and notes they have stopped using ouija board and started talking .

(Leah)"So what is supposed to happen anyways"?

(Janna)"So we are supposed to drink the potion then say the chant and its supposed to summon a spirit to answer our questions"."So who wants the first question ?"

They look at each other but say nothing .

(Janna )" Fine i guess i'll go first ".

Till this point Ben had just sat on the sideline till he heard her question.

(Janna) "Where is my grandma"?

They sit around for a couple of minutes then Jana starts to break down crying when nothing friends start to try to comfort her .She almost shouts

(Janna)"Please just make something happen i just want an answer".I don't like being uncertain i just want to know."

Ben gose to the board sits down in front of it and slides the glass slides it to the H and Janna stops crying and looks at the board .HE slides it to the E this grabs the attention of the other girls moves it to the L and then to the pieces it together

(Janna)" Hello"?"Who are you"?

Ben starts to spell out his name .B, e ,n, j ,a ,m, i, n

(Janna)"Hello benjamin"."Say hi guys"

(Leah)& (Hope)"Hi".

(Janna)"So what are you".

Ben sits there and thinks about his response .Until he comes up suitable answer .He writes out "A ghost ".

At this response The girls look around at each other and Hope and Leha start to walk to the door and leave .

(Janna) "Wimps"

Janna question him about what his life was like when he was alive .What he did for a living when he was alive .Ben had sort of a hard time keeping up .Having to make up new lies .While at the same time only answering with the ouija board .This went on for ten minutes .Then Janna said

(Janna ) "Can i ask a question" ?

Ben gose to the yes on the board .

(Janna)"What happened to my grandmother ?"

Ben spells out "what do you mean"

(Janna)"What happened to her"?

Ben spells out a sentence ."I can't tell you that i'm not all knowing ".Janna starts to get all sad and her .Then ben moves the board to spell out "please don't cry".Janna gives out a soft chuckle but the sadness is still says

(Janna)"You're a big push over aren't you ."You know the only reason i ask about my grandma is because she disappeared when i was six .I used to have a necklace she gave me but we had to sell it to pay the rent". This the 8th year anniversary of when she disappeared."

Ben sits there and thinks about his response .He spells out "You sound like you need a break"

(Janna)Yea but we have a test so i can't just ditch .

Ben has an idea He spells out "i have to go but it was nice to meat you ".

(Janna) "It was Nice to meat you to "

As soon as she finishes her sentence the ouija board catches on fire the candles turn off and the lights turn on .

Ben reappears next to Marco and star .Out of says.

(Ben)"Do you guys have an art room "

(Marco)"Where have you been"?

(Ben)"Not important. art room ?"

(Star)"It's down the main hall and to the right "

Poof ben disappeared in a cloud of in the art room he grabs the bucket red paint .He teleports to the Cafeteria kitchen next he grabs a bottle of corn teleports into a janitor closet that seem empty. He opens the can's lid poor's half the paint into a dirty mop water bucket next to grabs the corn syrup and pours it mixes it until it has the consistency of blood .He finds a map that belongs to the janitor and locates the pipe maintenance finds the pipe that supplies the water to the fire sprinkler .He poor the dirty water bucket in the tank .

He then reappears in the Macro and Stars home room .He makes the red paint bucket five times bigger and makes it invisible and makes it levitate above the white then Makes his backpack turn into his armor but he gives it the look of raggedy clothes and hoody.

(Ben)"Perfect now we wait ".

Ten minutes pass and Ben stands at the back of the room ."Ding Ding Ding" The bell. Rings and all the kids start rushing in .

( ) Hope all you brats are ready for your test on Romeo and Juliet.

Half the class moans angrily .Ben gose up to star and marco .

(Ben)"Don't worry there won't be a test ."

(Star)"yay"

(Marco)"Why ?"

(Ben)"I'm going to make school end early ."

(Marco)"You know if you can make it happen I Wouldn't mind another day to study ."

(Ben)"You know i would probably do what i'm going to do anyways."

(Marco)"Yea but once you live with star you get used to crazy."

(Star)"What's that suppose to mean "?

Star says as a pig barfs cooked bacon on her desk .She then grabs some and eats it.

passes out the test.

( )"Ok no talking answer in complete sentences .If i find out any of you are cheating i will tear up your test."

She sits down on her chair and starts to read "Trolls illustrated "

Ben thinks .

(Ben)"Time to put my plan into action."

He walks up to the board and spells ."Get out "But no one is paying attention. So he goes to the empty chair at the back of the room and flips it upside down it makes a loud noise that gets everyone's hope looks up at the board she raises her hand.

(Hope) .

She points at the board .Everyone looks at the message now ."Get out".

( )"Ha very funny whoever did this please stand up .

As soon as she says this the windows shatter outwards .Everyone lets out a small of a sudden the fire alarm goes sprinklers turn on but instead of water ,Blood pours out.

Everyone starts to scream and panic everyone except Ms . ben pulls out his last trick he steps to the front of the class and makes the red paint splill on his armor in red paint making him looks like a floting bloddy phantom .He walks up slowly to .Be opends his mouth and the soud that coms out sounds like onehundred sticks of dinamite going off at the same time comes out of his .While he dose the the lights flicker. Until the lights go off and on sprinklers stop the Floating bloody figure is gone .But on the board spelled out in thick red letter are the words "GET OUT! "Everyone leaves the classroom covered in blood and scared even the teacher.

In five minutes this message comes over the intercom "Thanks to hauntings school has been canceled until we can get a teleports to star and marco who are drenched in blood .

(Ben)"Did you like my prank?"

(Marco)"That was you?"

Ben nods yes.

(Star)"Even i was sacred ".

(Marco)"Why couldn't we see you?"

(Ben)"Didn't want you to"."Come on let's go home. "

Later on at night Janna is home and coming out of the shower .When she hears the bell ring she heads down stairs in a robe .She opens the door and sees a package on the looks around but doesn't see anyone The package has a note on it ."Hope you liked my trick .But no matter how scary i was i am a big pushover .Here is a little present for you she opends package and when she sees what's inside a tear of joy comes to her pulls out her grandmother's necklace .But there is also a flower in there it has a note on it it says chocolate smiles and goes inside.

Ben watches this from the lamp post and smilies.

(Ben)"Tomorrow is another day ."

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long to post this hope that a longer cxhaptwr will make up for this I took so long in fact even Ben noticed .i will try and post a new chapter on wendsday but My colege classes might get in the way .So maybe see you sooner or later .**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 11

 **The idiot move**

(No one's Pov)It was morning .The sun was up Ben looked up and the the sun barely start to creep up over the horizon .

He poofed into Marco's looked at the bead and saw marco snoring .He looked at the electronic clock on the dresser.

(Ben)"5:00 am .Looks like i woke up early .Might as well do something while i'm awake.

Poof he disappears then reappears with jogging clothes on And an mp3 .He opens the door starts space unicorn (its supposed to be ironic ) and starts walking .He makes himself completely visible.

(Ben)"No point in hiding when no one knows who you are ."

Ben says to himself.

He jogs 3 miles in ten minutes. Then checks his mp3.

(Ben)"Guess it's time to head back .

Right as he says that he hears a door dives into a nearby shrub .He sees a blond haired girl with jogging clothes on she has a teal streak in the front of her hair he realizes her starts jogging as she passes the bushes Ben sighs with relief .After a He sees her turn a corner he jumps out of the bushes .Right before he is about to make a sprint for home .

(Jackie ) "Oww!"

He hears a cry of pain .He is tempted to just run back to Marco"s house but he can't help but to help people in pain especially girls.

(Ben)"Dame chivalry you just have to make me your b#/ch don't you ".

He rounds the corner and sees Jackie holding on to her knee and sees blood appear. Ben's caretaker instincts kick in .

(Ben) "Madem are you all right ?"

He says trying to sound as casual as possibal .

(Jackie) "Madem?"

(Ben)"Im sorry is miss better"?

Ben says sarcastically. This gets a chuckle out of Jackie.

(Jackie)"Yea im fine .I just triped and hit my nee ".

(Ben)"But your bleeding ".

(Jackie) "Its nothing i get hurt like thins all the time .Whatare you doing"?

Ben takes off his jogging swetter and then his shirt .Jackie notes he is finely toned.

(Ben)"My eye are up hear."

Ben says with a hint of cant help but blush a little knowing shed been caught .He puts the swetter back on .

(Ben)"Ok move your hand ."

Jackie dose as instructed .Ben starts to rap his rolled up shirt around jackies knee.

(Ben)"There that will stop the bleeding ?"

He helps jackie stand up .

(Ben)" So how far is your house ?"

(Jackie)"What why?"

(Ben)"So i can walk you home."

(Jackie)"No that all right im fine."

(Ben)"Are you sure ".

(Jackie)"Yea im shure. "

She starts to walk away but starts to fall over .But is caught midair by an arm.

(Ben)"Ok thats enoughwere is your house ?"

(Jackie)" I tolld you im fine "

(Ben)"Your obviously not so where is your house ."

Jackie as in syaing in defet .

(Jackie)"Its around the corner "

She leans up aginst him while he props her up with his shoulder .They get to the house and walk inside .Jackie walks up looks around and sees its a nice house.

(Ben)" Nice house you live hear "

Jackie calls from up stairs

(Jackie)"Thatnks its my aunts house im only living hear while my house is getting fumigated .Hey I never cought your name ."

(Ben)"O its Benjamin but you can call me ben ."

Ben looks down at his clocke He realizes he should get he disappears .

Jackie starts to walk down stairs wereing her usual clothes after she bandeged up her knee.

(Jackie)"Well Ben it was nice to meet you and thanks for the help."

She looks around down stairs and don't see any one .

(Jackie)"Ben?"

She opens the door and looks outside .But there is no one around .

(Jackie)"Guss he must have left ".

But as soon as she said that she trips on somthing .But she flots softly to the ground like a fether .

(Jackie )"That was weird ."

She looks at the object she triped on and it was a teal rose .

Back at Marco's House .

(Ben)"Why did i have to leve the rose .I swear its like I live in a fanfic that some nerd made ."

* * *

 **Sorry its a short chapter but i its more of an intro to the next big chapter plus did this like in two hours .Also i think Ben is on to me .See you next time i can update**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 12**

 **A more normal day.**

 **B** en reappears back in marco's into the kitchen pull out the skillet and turns on the stove .He gets out texas toast, eggs ,Vanilla, and cinnamon .He puts on an apron and mourning apparel

(Ben)"Hope they like french toast."

Up stairs in Marco's room ."Sniff" marco smells cinnamon in the air .He could recognize it anywhere his mom's special french toast .(She only made it on special occasions )

(Marco) "She must be back early .I wonder what the special announcement is ."

But what he sees down stairs makes him chuckle and shocks him at the same sees Ben in his mom's pink apron a chef hat and no looks like a bad advertisement.

(Marco)"What are you wearing ."

(Ben)"I was making breakfast but got egg on my sweater so i tossed it in the washing machine ".

(Marco)"Where's your shirt"?

Ben gose silent for a moment thinking of how to response.

(Ben)"I lost it ".

(Marco)"How do you lose a shirt ".

(Ben)"Well i wouldn't say so much lost as in gave away.

(Marco)"Why would give away your shit ".

Ben just does an inward sighe .

(Ben)"So i was walking down the street and i decided to take my invisibility off because no one was around and it was really i was joging for a couple of minets then i heard a door open so jumped into a bush .Then that jackie girle came out of the house .Just as she was rounding the corner i. Was going to make a rin for home i heard a cry of pain she hurt herself. I helped her out used my shirt as an improv gauze ."(he says this in one breath )

(Star)"What smells good ?"

She looks at been .

(Star)"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?

(Ben)"I'll let marco answer the second question".

(Marco)He helped Jackie out.

(Star)"Oo the kind of help that doesn't require a shirt"

She says teasingly .

(Ben)"Ha funny."

He said with full sarcasm .

(Marco)"She fell and cut her knee and he took off his shirt to use as a gause .

(Star)"Maybe i should fall?"

(She says in a teasing tone once more .)

(Ben)"Ok that's it !Samson come down stairs."

A big black blob comes down the stairs launches itself at ben and becomes a shirt .

(Marco)"What was that ?"

(Ben)"It's my armor ".

(Star)"It's alive ?

Ben just nods yes .He grabs two plates and serves each of them french toast with powdered sugar on top.

(Ben)"Ok enough about eating you don't want to be hungry at school.

(Marco)"Where are my parents ?"

(Ben)"O i almost forgot this note was here when i got back from my jog ."

He pulls a note out of his pocket and it reads ."Hey kids me and your dad are leaving for a week a museum in oregon what's to put one of your dad sculptures on display .There is 80$ on the fridge for food.

(Marco)"Great They're gone for a week."

(Ben)"Get eating you don't want to be late to school do you."

(Marco)"What you're not going ?

(Ben)" No i think i'll sit this one out . I've caused enough damage .

Marco panics a little .

(Marco)"But what if i need to talk to Jackie ."

(Ben)" I made your french toast with courage berries .So you should be good for the day ."

Marco looks down at his french toast and notice they have a blue tinge and starts to calm down.

(Star)"But what are you going to do all day".

(Ben) "Probably train .Clean up around the house .Go daemon hunting .Interact with people .Speaking of witch can i borrow your interdimensional scissors ".

(Star)"Sure. But why do you need them ."

(Ben)"Well where else am i supposed to traine ."

She pulls out her scissors from her bag and tosses them to Ben.

(Ben)"You might want to keep your wand on you if i'm not going to be there today to save your butt' if you absolutely need my help ."

He pulls out a small glass bead from his pants pocket .

(Ben)"Just break this and i'll be there in five minutes.

He hands Star and Marco there own glass bus pulls up and Marco head outside and get on the bus.

(Ben)"Hope they can handle themselves. "

Marco sits in his usual seat and Star starts to head to the back but then decides to sit next to Marco.

(Marco)"Star don't you want to sit with your friends?"

(Star)"I thought i'd sit with my bestie today ."

(Marco)"It's just that i was hoping Jackie would sit here ".

Her face turns red .

(Star)"O. I see ."

She gets up and starts to head to the back of the bus and sits down as the bus pulls to a girls get on on Marco recognizes as Jackie the other one looks like a new student .She is wearing a dress and heels her hair is made into a bun on her marco feels like he know her then he realizes who it is .

(Marco)"Janna ?"

(Janna) "Sup Diaz ".

She heads to the back of the bus and sits next to directs his attention back to jackie. He noices she is having trouble geting downt he isle .He stands up and gose to help wich the enire bus reacts to and says "ahh".To wich jackie relpies

(Jackie)"Yeah very funny go back to your own business".

They both sit down and the bus continues moving.

Backe with Star and Jana .

(Star)"What does jackie have that I don't .He doesn't want to sit with me but he sits with her."

(Janna)"Star you ok "?

(Star)"Fine why do you ask?"

(Janna) "No reason".

Star just notices how Janna is dressed.

(Star)"What are you all dressed up for"?

(Janna)"Can't i just dress up to look nice?"

(Star)"I guess. "

Star looks down at her neck and notices a necklace.

(Star)"Thats a pretty necklace ".

(Janna)"What ?O yea it was my grandmothers ."

(Star)"Why haven't you warn it before?"

(Janna) "Well i had lost it and just found it yesterday."

(Star)"Well isn't that lucky".

Star looks down at Janna's backpack and notices a ouija board.

(Star)"What's that for "?

Star says pointing towards the board .

Janna looks at what she is pointing at and gets a slight blush on her face.

(Janna)"Nothing ."

(Star)"Ok"

Back with Jackie and Marco .

Marco starts to get nervous but remembers his breakfast and calms down.

(Marco)"So Jackie how was your morning".

(Jackie)"It was fine .But i did cut my knee."

(Marco) "O no what happened ?"

Marco says even though he already knew the stories.

(Jackie)"So i was going on my morrning jog and I triped and cut my knee .Lucky for me a guy came and helped me by making a gauze ouy of his helped me get home i whent upstairs but when i came back down he was gone.I cheaked out side but there was no one to be i turend around and triped on somthing .Turns out he left a blue rose."

Marco was barely paying attention until that last sentence.

(Marco)"Wait he left you flowers !"

(Jackie)"Well i wouldn't say flowers he only left one ".

Marco says something under his breath

(Marco)Bastard didn't mention any flowers .

(Jackie)"What?"

(Marco)"Nothing important ".

(Marco)"So you are ok "?

(Jackie)"Yea im fine .Wow dejavu I could of sworn i had this same conversation withthe guy who helped know you kind of remind me of him".

(Marco)"Ok."

The bus pulls up to the school .Star and Marco get off and all the students start to file back into the are ready to start another day.

With Ben now .He is in what looks like a dense jungle he climbs thew trees and vines until he comes upon a goes up to it .There is a hand scan needed to enter .He places his hand on the pad and it scans it .The door opens.

(Ship)"Welcome back sir."

Ben checks his surroundings and heads inside the doors shut behind him.

* * *

 **So i hope you guys are enjoying the storie .And to those who are following words can not explain how glad i was to know that people like my stories enough to follow it thank who do you think ben relly is .What is his tru purpose .Is this bottom text just to get my word count higher. Finde out next time on Dragon ball Z .I mean Imaginary Brother**

 **P.S should i put in more meta humor or is it at a good amount see you next Time i update the storie.**

* * *

 **Also on the small chance that the person who makes youtube personalities about svtfoe charicters if you whant to use Ben it should be CinnamonToastBen just saying you also have my permission to use him .Just contact me on my profile if you do.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 13:**

 **One big coincidence**

(No one's Pov)Everybody was going to their found star.

(Marco)"Hey star."

Star mumbles under her breath .

(Star)"O shure now he wants to talk".

(Marco)"Hey what's wrong. "

(Star)"Nothing what's up".

(Marco)"O right i was wondering if you could heal Jackie's leg."

(Star)"Shure".(After she gives me my best friend back.)

The intercom buzzes to life.

(Random voice)"Can all students please report to the cafeteria "

All the kids start walking towards the cafeteria .They see chairs put in rows .

Principal Skeeves walks up on stage .

(Skeeves) "Please everyone take a seat."

The kids start to filter out among the chairs.

Star sits down and is surprised when Marco comes and sits next to her.

(Marco)"What is there something on my face?"

(Star)"What no i'm just surprised .Why aren't you sitting with Jackie ."

(Marco)"She sitting with Janna .Plus can't i sit with my bestie?".Speaking of Janna do you know why she was dressed up."

Star looks at Marco while she is lost in thought .

(Marco)"Star?"

(Star)"Sorry i was just thinking .O and about janna she said she just felt like dressing nice ."

(Marco)"Yea but the last time i saw her f

Dress like that it was 4th grade picture day."

(Skeeves)"Can i have your attention please.

Before he can continue someone in the crowd of kids yells.

"Will the real slim shady please stand up"?!

Everyone in the cafeteria chuckles.

(Star)"You know out of all these kids it's like we only see 18 of them.

(Marco)"Yea there is well over 200 students and we only see 9%."

(Skeeves)"So if i can talk without being interrupted .As you all know we had a problem with the sprinklers were going to take the easy way out and blame it on ghost .But our insurance doesn't cover the we did some invetigating and we found some red paint cans in a utility closet and we are going to sit here untill we find the colpret responsibal."

With Janna and Jackie .

(Janna )Why aren't you sitting with marco .?"

(Jackie)"Can't i sit with my bestie ?Plus i what to know what's with the getup ?"

(Janna)"Maybe i just wanted to dress nice ."

Jackie looks at her with a face of disbelief.

(Jackie)"Considering you almost barfed that one time we watched a fashion show on tv unlikely".

(Jackie)"I mean the only thing that makes girls act this different in my experience is a boy or peer condisering you dont care what people think "

Suddenly a big smile starts to appear on Jackie's Face .

(Jackie)"So who's the guy?"

(Janna)"What guy?"

Janna says with a voice crack as her cheeks start to turn red.

(Jackie)"So who is he ,What does he look like ,Can i meet him?"

(Janna)"Well it's a little complicated ."

(Jackie)"What do you mean complicated".

(Janna)"Well he isn't exactly i communicated with someone from the other side .He was nice he even found my grandmother's necklace. He said his name was Ben.

(Jackie)"Waite Ben ?that's odd this morning i met a guy named ben while jogging.I tripped and cut my knee he showed up and used he was kind enough to use his shirt as a even walked me home".

(Janna)"Sounds like Diaz has some competition".

(Jackie)"Shut up it's not like that.I mean sure he wasn't bad looking but i barely even knew him and before i could say a proper thank you he just disappeared all that he left behind was a flower ."

(Janna)"Waite he left behind a flower?"

(Jackie )"Yea it was a blue rose .You Know I didn't even think blue roses were a thing Why does it matter?"

(Janna)"Well i was showering late last night and i heard a doorbell rang when i looked outside there was an envelope with a flower and a my grandmother's necklace ."

(Jackie)"But i doubt that there is an actual ghost going around giving gifts and flowers .I mean it must just be some elaborate prank."

Hope who was eavesdropping saide.

(Hope)I wouldn't be too sure on that. Yesterday my little sister came home she had a bunch of flowers in her hand .I asked her where she got them she said a little girl gave them to her .The little girl's name was Maybelle.

(Jackie)"Wait my niece"

(Hope)I guess so i went to talk to my sisters teacher because after some research i found out the flowers were pretty rare .So i asked her where your niece got them from and she said that a nice man made them said that maybelle kept mentioning a nice man that cheered her up when she was sad."

(Janna)"You know he did only start talking to me when i was crying .

(Jackie)"I'm pretty sure this is all just one big coincidence "(But didn't he only appear after i hurt my knee)

* * *

 **Here is a short one to hold you off till are you guy hopeing Ben ends up with he just stay single .Will i Ever adress what the deal was with the ship .Will we ever finde out what happend to answer is i do not know .P.S i will eventually get to explainig the ship but im going to take a page out of GravityFalls and wait till later to explain**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 14: A New Hero?**

(No One's Pov)The kids had all been in the cafeteria for about 2hr now they were getting frustrated and just hoped someone would admit to the prank yesterday .There was an uncomfortable silence in the room .Even though Janna knew who did it she thought she would just take the blame to get on with the day .That is until someone slipped on Jello that was .Everyone started laughing.

(Skeeves)"Who dropped the Jello ".

(Lunch lady)"Sir we haven't served jello in two weeks ."

(Skeeves)"The person who brought the Jello you won't get in trouble we just ask you clean it up."

No one stands up.

(Skeeves)"Ok so i guess that everyone wants to stay 1hr after school."

At this point all the kids start to complain.

(Skeeves)" So i guess no one wants to claim responsibility .Going once ,Going twice and

At this point Janna gets up and goes to the Jello.

(Skeeves)"I should have known .You know everyone else might be buying this new look means you changed but i know deep down you're still the same.

(Janna)"I don't know where you get your information from but i haven't changed at all I just thought i would dress i hate Jello i just don't want to spend an extra hour in school."

At that moment the Jello flies out of her hand .

(Skeeves)"So now you throwing Jello ."

(Janna)"No it just flew out of my hand. "

(Skeeves)"That what they all say ."

As skeeves takes a step forward he slips on a piece a Jello.

(Skeeves)"Who threw this?!"

Skeeves tries to reach towards the gell on the floor and it moves .Suddenly a bunch of clumps of Jello start to move towards the center of the and marco Both having Experience fighting monster knew somthing was up they start to head torwds the Jello is stating to form a stats to grow four wings start to form.A taile with scales .Then the end prodect looked like a dragon made of stood in awe. Star and marco were now completely out of the cafeteria.

(Skeeves)"Star butterfly is this your work?"

Skeeves looks around and sees the room and notices Star is not in the of a sudden the dragon lets out a rours .And out of its mouth comes a beam .The beam hits Skeeves and he starts to turn into stone .The dragon stars to turn everyone into stone .Marco and star watch all of this from outside .

(Star)"We have to help them".

(Marco)"Star are you crazy that thing is turning people into stone ."

Marco looks threw the window again and sees Osker get frozen.

(Marco)"At least some good came out of this ."

(Star)"Marco get serious ".

(Marco)"Why don't we just call ben".

(Star)"We don't have five minutes to wait for him .Plus we can take this thing on by think you would be Jackie's hero. (Idiot why did i say that ).

Star rushes inside .

(Marco)"Star what are you doing ".

Marco chases after her and against all his judgement doesn't smash his marble "

When he gets inside he sees Star already laying Narwal blat after narwal blast on the charges in and starts to karate chop the monster .But no matter how many times he hits it the monster just keeps regenerating .Same at Stars end but everytime she uses magic on it ,it just grows bigger and the monster hits marco with his takes aim at him starts to deeply as it releses its attack marco closes his eyes and expects the whene he oppens them he sees a famillir Dark armored figer standing infront of him."

(Ben)"Did i miss all the fun"?

At that point Marco looks at star and a smashed marble in her hand .The dragon turns around and fires a beam at her .

(Marco)"Star !"

At this point Ben throws samson at star and it envelops her casing a big explosion when the beam the dust clears star is fullyclad in ben stands there heoricly looks down and notices his sercomestace.

(Ben)"Probably should of put on a shirt before i came".

(Marco)"You think".

Right as Marco says this Ben tackles him to the ground and Ben is lying on top of Marco

(Marco)"Whoa something is poking my leg ."

(Ben)"O sorry it comes out when i move a lot."

Marco has a face of disgust.

(Ben)"Relax"

Ben pulls out a short sword.

(Ben)"I ment it comes out of its holster "

He hands it to Marco.

(Marco)"Was this right up against your junk. "

(Ben)"Pretty much"

(Marco)"Great"

(Star)If you two are done making out over there i could use some help."

Marco grabbed the sword and started to charge towards the just stands back and watches.

(Star & Marco )"A little help"!

(Ben)"Fine"

Ben studies the monster and notices a hard point on the dragon's poofs to his head punches in and grabs a shard like Jello falls apart and ben looks at the shard he show it to star.

(Ben)"Look familiar ?"

(Star)"Thats a piece of my wand".

(Ben)"After school i want you guys to come straight home .we have to figure out who sent this".

(Marco)"What about the stone people".

(Ben)"There in a thin layer of come here."

Samson comes off of star and researches himself back onto ben as he heads out the door he trips the starts to move again after the cement is washed off .

(Skeeves)"Not again"!

* * *

 **So thank you all for reading i ddont think i will post agine untill Saturday. But i hope you guys are enjoying this storie so far thanks for all the first I thout i would just make this a one shot but after i saw people liked it i keept going and its going to be around for a while .So once agine thaks for all the suport and i will propably see you Saturday.**

 **Next time on Imagenery Brother .Will we finde out who sent the monster .Will we see ben solve the mess he has made at the there ever be true Starco like the Author promised .Find out the answer to some of these questions next time on Dragon Ball Z!God damit I did it again! Im so sorry im still new at my job wont make the mistake again .What i ment to say was Next time on imaginary Brother.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter:15 Seeking an explanation**

(No one's pov)The day was finally and star were ready to go home .But Jackie wanted to ask star a question .

(Marco)"Hey Jackie."

(Jackie)"Hey Marco i need to ask Star a question."

(Star)"Sure Jackie whats up?"

(Jackie)"Can we do this somewhere more private"?

(Star)"Sure?"

Jackie grabs star by the shoulder and starts leading her to the women's bathroom.

(Marco)"Ok then i guess i'll just wait here then".

They enter the women's bathroom.

(Jackie)"Ok Star what i need to ask you is. Are ghost real?"

(Star)"Im not exactly sure how to answer. "

(Jackie)"Well it's just that you and Marco always go on adventures and the haunted Jello and the Class prank none of them any clear answer and i just wanted to know if it was a probability ."

(Star)"I haven't come across it myself but anything is possible."

(Jackie) "Ok."

Star walks back to Marco sensing there was something more to that conversation.

(Marco)"What was that about".

(Star)"Jackie Just had a question about the paranormal and magic".

(Marco)"Ready to go then ?"

(Star)"Yea".

When they get home they see Ben standing in the living room with a traveling bag.

(Marco)"Where are you going"?.

He says sarcastically.

(Ben)"Actually i'm going to be gone for a couple days ."

(Star)"What why?"

(Ben)Well there are a couple reasons .One i need to find out where this wand shard came from"(he holds up a small small yellow shard).Second i need to let things cool down at the school."

(Marco)"How long are you going to be gone"(Marco says with a hint of worry in his voice)

(Ben)" Don't worry i'll only be gone till. Saturday do you think you can stay out of trouble for that long ."

(Star)"What are we supposed to do till then. "

(Ben)"Play Chutes and Ladders ."?

He starts to walk out the door and opens a portal with dimensional scissors

(Marco )"But what if i need to talk to Jackie "?

(Ben)"Do what you normally do".

(Marco)"But what i usually do isn't good enough".

But marco knew that at this point he couldn't here him because the portal had already closed behind two,days passed pretty normally well the kind of normal that they were used it seem kind of boring so they actually took Ben's advice they started to play Chutes and Ladders .Well one that star made with a tiny marco and star as the only thing that counted as news was when a company was supposedly pumping in hallucinatory drugs used to give people a coping method so any "nice men"Seen should have just been passed off as a reauly of this the school got a 5M doller settlement. Everyone pretty much accepted this reality. But star and Marco never doubted Ben's existence plus he never washed his dishes .Even Janna started acting like her normal self she started to dress like her normal self she didn't even where her grandmother's necklace anymore .Everything was back to everyone accepted this explanation Jackie knew that the person that had helped her was real ghost or not he was was real because she knew that a hallucination couldn't help stand up but she ignored this was now Saturday and star and marco were siting playing chutes and Ladders Arguing over if playing a game should mean you have fun or follow the hear the rip of dimensional scissors they got up and hoped Ben was back but were both confuled when Bufffrog came thew the portal.

(Star)"Buff frog what are you doing here"?

(Buffrog )"Star butterfly i need to ask you a favor.

(Star)"What ?"

(Buffrog )"Can you do the babysitting for me?"

Buffrog takes out a carriage behind him and in it are little frog eggs.

(Star)"Sure i'm the queen of babysitting".

(Buffrog )"Great i'll pick them up at noon."

Buffrog steps thew the portal and it closes behind him .

(Marco)"Have you ever babysat before ."

(Star)"No But how hard could it be."

They hear a portal rip again .

(Marco)"Buffrog must have forgot something".

But it's not Buffrog who walks thew the portal it's Ben with a chest of gold and a bag of new clothes .

(Ben)"Did you miss me "?

(Star)"Ben your back"!

Marco just kind of rolled his eyes.

(Marco)Nice to see you back".

(Ben)"How were things with Jackie "?

But he starts to trail of as the carriage behind Marco and Star catches his attention .He walks to it and when he sees what's inside his eyes light up.

(Ben)"Who are these cuties ?"

He says in a squeaky voice but then notices the looks that Star and Marco giving him .

(Ben)"I mean .Why are these babies here?"

He says in his normal voice.

(Star)"Im babysitting them".

(Ben)"Do you know how to babysit?"

(Star)"No but like i told marco how hard could it be "?

(Ben)"Allright i trust you .Just dont feed them after going up stairs to take a nap".

Ben starts to walk up stairs.

(Star)"But isn't it always after midnight. "

Ben goes into Star's room and sleeps in the collection of stuffed he wakes up he feels something slimey behind turns around and sees it's one of the eggs .It looks to be sleeping and its cuddling next to him for warmth. He pushes it away but a couple of seconds later it appears next to him again .This goes on for a while until he finally has enough he opens a portal and steps threw it he lies under a tree and goes to sleep. Only for five second later to feel a ball of what worries him more is when he doesn't feel turns around and sees an eagle carrying the little slimeball.

(Ben)"Hey you come back here with that little boy ,girle. I don't know just come back here".

He starts to chase after it .

(Ben)"God if anything happens to that baby star is going to kill me."

Ben passes a frog looking creature and notes is that it's arguing with another creature that looks kind of like a dog.

(Ben)"It was like a sort of dick measuring competition".he says to himself .

The eagle looks down at the person chasing him and just kind of ignores him but since he lost his concentration he crashes into the side of a catsrel .

(Ben)"Ow that had to hurt !"

He sees the egg falling and notices it's going to land into a thorn bush.

(Ben)"This is going to hurt ."

Je jumps into the bush and sticks his hands up and catches the egg before it hits lands on a thorn."ow",ow,ow,Ben walks out of the bush with his hands held high.

He looks at the castle and it seems dark and gloomy.

(Ben)"I wonder who lives here ."

He looks at the egg in his hand and ask it.

(Ben)"You up for a little adventurer ".

He looks at the egg and it just stares at him.

(Ben)"I'll take that as a yes".

He makes a satchel out of samson and puts the egg in it .He starts to go around the castle until he finds the entrance but notices a bunch of rats going in and out .He notices there caring something.

(Ben)"Is that corn".We'll sneak in thew the window."

He sneaks in thew the window .And follow the rats down below he sees them droing the corn into. A huge pile and then they sees a spider and what seems to be a mirror with someone talking thew it.

(?)"Good job keep up the good work until i can find a way back.I lost the wand when i was banished."

Ben Jumps down from the second story and tries to get. A closer out of nowhere an eagle comes out of nowhere and tries to attack him he rolls and dodges the is seen by the figure in the mirror.

(Ludo)"You!You're the reason i'm stuck here!"

(Ben)"O this is your castle .Wait did i just hear you say you lost your wand ."

(Ludo)"No".

Ben thinks about this and goes back to the conversation at hand.

(Ludo)"Enough of this get him !"

Ludos spider and legal jump to life and pounce at ben puts his hand up. And signals them to looks at the rat next to him.

(Ben)"Can you hold this for a bit "?

He hands the rat the little egg.

(Ben)"Ok i'm ready."

At this the eagle attempts to swoop down but ben dodges it easily enough. But the spider jumps up behind him and misses him by an inch. The attack at the same time but Ben doges that and they end up crashing into each other and are knocked out cold .Ben gose to the rat with the egg and takes it out of the rats hand and puts it back in the satchel.

(Ben)"Thank you".

But ludo now furious yells out .

(Ludo)"The rat that captures him gets 5% of the corn."

At this statement the rats all hunch over and start to starts running as the rats follow him like a sentient climbs up the pillar until he is on the second floor but the rats have no trouble keeping sees a window and starts running towards it as the rats get jumps at the window.

(Ben)"Shit, shit ,shit ,shit 'shit "!

He breaks through the window and expects to land in thorns but lands in a pile of corn .He looks around and notices he is on a cart .He gets into the drivers seat and starts to rush away,from the castle and does not stop until he gets to a river.

(Ben)"We did it ".

He looks at the egg and it seems happy.

(Ben)"What should we do with this corn".

He is about to push the cart of corn into the ravine when he hears someone interrogating someone else.

(Buffrog)"So you better tell me where you are getting the corn or else."

Ben makes his clothes into a robe with a hood and covers his face and tries his best to disguise his walks towards him and says

(Ben)"If you want corn i got a cartful that i was just going to throw away."

(Buffrog)"Really ".

Ben just nods yes .He takes him to the cart and gives him the corn.

(Buffrog)"Thank you how can i ever repay you"!

(Ben)"No need"

Buffrog goes to his friends to show them his bounty .He looks down at the egg.

(Ben)"Time to get you back to your babysitter".

He opens a portal and puts the egg on the stuffed animals .He poofs onto the roof and goes back to wakes up two an hour later and goes back sees marco and star passed out and it looks like they were in the middle of a game of chutes and carries Star and puts her in her then Takes Marco and carries him to his closes their doors.

(Ben)"Good night guys".

He goes down stairs and lays down on the couch and falls asleep watching tv.

* * *

 **Hey guys ssorry i took so long with the update i was catching up on the show .So i hope a long chapter will help make up for it .So see you next time i .Pinky**

 **P.s Would you like to,see me do a one shot series or focuses on this storie and then when im done with it make a one shot series.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 16:Goblin dog coma.**

Ben woke up late the next looked around the house and saw no one there .He looks down and sees a singe on the table it reads .Went out for goblin dogs.

(Ben)"Goblin dogs i could go for one".

He pulls out a pair of dimensional scissors he found in Ludo's castle he customize them to look like the hilt of his opens a portal in front of him and steeps thew and sees a long line of people .

(Ben)"Sweet first try."

He would have gotten in line but he was going to have to wait a sees the goblin putting people in a V.I.P line .He walks up to him.

(Ben)"Hello".

He looks at the name tag the troll has

(Ben)"Roy"

(Roy)"How can i help you"?

(Ben)"If i give you two million gold coins can i just have a goblin dog ."

(Roy)"Sorry have to wait in line like everyone else but i can get you into the V.I.P line.

Ben just slaps his face with his hand .

(Ben)"Ok cut the bullshit i know that if i get in this line i have to buy merchandise and after that you're going to do a charlie and the chocolate factory on me and say since i didn't take the money back i deserve a goblin dog."

(Roy)"Have we met ?Any ways it doesn't matter you still have to wait in line."

Ben annoyed cuts a portal and steps threw it .He looks around the dimensional stock market .He walks up to the front desk.

(Ben)"Hello i'd like to buy goblin dog stocks how much of the company is available to buy.

The aline at the desk types in something on the keyboard and checks the computer in front of her .

(#3)"Do you have an account "?

Ben puts his hand on the pad infront of soon as the Alien sees who he is she looks worried.

(#3)"Sorry sir didn't know it was you please don't report me i should have recognized you".

(Ben)"It's fine so about the goblin dogs "

(#3)"O yes there is sixtyone % available how much would you like to buy?"

(Ben)"Let's do fiftyone %".

(#3)"Ok here is your proof of purchase Mr.D

(Ben)"No needs for names "

He grabs the documents out of the lady's hand opens a portal and steps through until he notices the rest of the Goblin dog Stocks just went up in price goes up to roy and roy is about to say something.

(Roy)"I thought i told you to wait in line".

Ben shows him the document.

(Ben)"I now own 51% of your company i'm am literally your boss so i want 12 goblin dogs with everything on them ."

Roy reads the paper and says

(Roy)"Yes sir ."

They are teleported into a cave and the goblin get to work on the ten mins he is done and gives them to pays him for the Goblin dogs but then realizes that he doesn't have enough for a decent looks a little disappointed but Ben has an idea and gives him the document that says he owns 51% of the to Roy.

(Ben)"There now you're, your own boss ."

He singes the bottom giving all the fifty one % to Roy .Ben opens a portal and right as he steps thew he hears roy yell.

(Roy )"Come back for for free goblin dogs any time you want."

Ben gets home and notices that there still no one there .He put the goblin dogs in the a while He gets board takes out two Goblin dogs and sits down on the couch.

(Ben)"You know it's really not recommended you do this but what's the worse that can happen."

He eats the two goblin dogs at once and hallucinates for 6 hours and passes out shortly afterwards .When he wakes up he sees Star and Marco watching tv.

(Marco)"Did you really spend the whole day sleeping?"

(Ben)"I was not asleep all day i went and got Goblin dogs .

(Star)"Then why didn't we see you "?

(Marco)"You can just admit that you were sleeping all day you don't have to be embarrassed. "

Ben a bit annoyed goes into the kitchen. Marco yells out .

(Marco)"Can you bring me some Orange juice"!

(Star)"Me to"!

Ben gets a smart idea he pulls 4 Goblin dogs out of the fridge and gets out he Orange juice .He pours two cups and squeezes the juices out of the hotdogs into both cups .

(Ben)"Good thing magic doesn't have a flavor".

He goes to,marco and st at and hands them the cups and watches as they drink the whole thing .They fall on the floor and start to hallucinate.

(Ben)"Enjoy your six hours".

He then yawns and heads to the roof to go to sleep.

* * *

 **Here is a short one for you i know its kind of soon and short and the quality isn't that good but im trying to catch up to were the show is at and to be honest i dident really like the goblin dog episode i mean it has its moments but it felt like a filler episode so thats how i made mine.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 17 :By the Sword**

(No one's pov)Ben is asleep on the roof and hears some commotion going on in the yard .

(Star)"Did you see that Waricorn stampede "!

(Marco)"Yea that was amazing".

(Star)"Thats going to come in handy maybe i'll get good enough that i won't need a bodyguard anymore."

Marco gets a little sad at this comment .Star notices his mood Change and tries to correct herself.

(Star)"I didn't mean it like that marco and it's not that i don't like having you around actually i like having you around a lot.

Star starts to get nervous and starts to trail off but she just then notices he has lost interest in the conversation.

(Marco)"Sorry what was that star"?

(Star)"Nothing i was just um saying that ."

Star starts to blush even more and her face starts to get more red at this point Ben can't watch her suffer any more he jumps off the roof of the building and lands on his feet Ben.

(Ben)"Hey guys what did i miss".

(Star)"Are talking about before or after you drugged us "?

(Ben)"After"

(Marco)"Star learned how to use her magic more efficiently ".

(Ben)"Cool you learned how to do it without your wand".

(Star)"What i could already do that but now my wand magic is better ".

(Ben)"Waite you can do hand magic show me ".

(Star)"Can't i can only do it when the situation is right."

(Ben)"O i thou you knew how to do it at will."

(Star)"Why would i want to do hand magic if wand magic is easier ".

(Ben)"The art of sorcery or "hand magic lets you get down deeper ".

(Star)"Yea but it was too much work just to open a lock".

(Ben)"I could teach you ".

(Star)"No thanks"

(Ben)"What about you marco."

(Marco)"You can teach me how to use magic."

(Ben)"What No you're not magically inclined. "

(Marco)"Then what can you teach me.?"

(Star)"Im tired so i'm going to head inside and watch tv."

Star heads inside sit down on the couch

Ben looks at Marco and gets an idea.

(Ben)"Want to learn how to sword fight ".

Macro's face lights up.

(Marco)"But i don't have a sword .

Ben gets another idea he pulls out his sword from what Marco guessed was a pocket dimensions. Marco now just realizes what it looks like it's a broadsword with a hilt that looks like Angel wings its obsidian black .It has a sphere in the middle and is about five feet full length .He taps it and suddenly turns into three blades .One looks like a katana one looks like a sword knight would use and the last one looks like a cutlets blade.

(Ben)"Pick one "

(Marco)"Relly ?"

(Ben)Yea you can use it until we get you your own ."

Marco looks at the three blades and keeps seeing how they feel in his hand and finally he chooses the katana.

(Ben)"Are you sure"?

Marco nods yes.

(Marco)"Hey is this Samson"?

(Ben)" enchanted why it stays samson has to foucus on being my armore ."

The other two blades morph into one looks smaller then usual not as thick.

(Ben)Ok when handling a katana you must use two hands as well for a broadsword the only when to use one handed is a cutlass and a short sword."Every one of the three blades can only use their main form and short sword maine for more devastating attacks and short when Iine needs to hold something or blade will determine the difference by seeing if you're using both hands .If you're using both hands then it will be main form .If you use one hand it will be short sword."

Marco plays with the change as he goes from one hand to two hands for about 2 min.

(Marco)"Wait what about the cutlass.?"

(Ben)"What about it ?"

(Marco)"Well if you take one hand off and it turns into a short sword then why doesn't that happen with the cutlass?"

(Ben)Well you see the cutlass is always in it short sword form. It has one of the weaker attacking powers but how it makes up for this is that if you do put a second hand on the blade it will split into two identical blades .That will say the sames size and weight as the the cutlass therefore letting you deal twice as much it can always be used one handed."

(Marco)"What about mine ".

(Ben)"Well a katana is a weapon that strikes fast and you gain enough momentum you can cut through almost anything."

(Marco)"What about you why doesn't your broad sword shrink when you hold it with one hand?"

(Ben)"Because i can efficiently fight with it at full size. So it has no need to talking let's get training. "

Ben gets out his mp3 player get a speaker from out of nowhere and plays "Eye of the tiger".What fallow is a montage of training sequences and workouts with scenes of sparring. As the song ends Marco is scene beating Ben up a flight of stairs. As the sun sets in the horizon"

(Ben)"That was an interesting 3 minutes. "

(Marco)"Yea was it just me or did the sun just set kind of quickly".

(Ben)"Yea we spared for like 30 seconds. We did like a 1minute worth of working out .Then what was the deal with the stair race at the end when did we even leave the house."

(Somewhere in space a man in a hamster wheel is rolling down a hill.)

(Marco)"I don't know lets just hope it doesn't happen again. "

(Ben)"Maybe if i play some different music it won't happen again. Do you like space unicorn?"

(Ben)&(Marco)at the same time "Yes but only ironically ".

They both laugh for a second.

(Ben)"I just got an idea "

He pulls out a pair of universal scissors and opens a portal Ben steps thew and tells marco to follow appear is a flat plane that is completely white.

(Marco)"What is this place ?"

(Ben)"I don't know but it was completely empty when i found it .I mean it still is nowhere hear so it's not empty."

(Marco)"If it's completely empty then where is the light coming from?"

(Ben)"That a good question but i think it's just better if we don't think about it .So now let's start training. "

Ben starts up space unicorn.

10 Hours later .

(Ben)"You're really getting a hang of this you actually almost got me that time."

(Marco)"Yea but that song is throwing me off . Could you turn it off ?It's been going since we started."

Ben turns off the speaker.

(Ben)"Ok so I've taught you how to fight with a sword how to counter and block .I also showed you how to keep your momentum. I showed you how to fight blindfolded. I think you're ready for the ultimate test ."

Ben makes marco but on a blindfold again.

(Ben)"Whatever you do don't take off the blindfold. If you take it off you fail the test"

(Macro )"We already did this ."

But then marco realize something he can't hear anything.I mean he can hear perfectly but at this moment he can't hear anything.

(Marco)"Ben"?

He takes a few steps forward and feels the floor change from what felt like a smooth tile to mood and vines and as he keeps walking the blindfold falls from his looks around and sees that he is in a of a sudden the trees around him are cut down and slash .Marco looks down at his leg and sees he has been hit by an invisible assailant.

(Marco)"I must be tripping on goblin dogs again. "

Again he hears a sound of a blade going through the air .But this time he was wise enough to dodge it .The sound goes towards him again and this time he blocks it with his katana the mysterious attacker keeps going at marco faster and Marco is keeping up with every hit blocking with his blade .Until he swings his blade forward and shlik he has impaled his when he sees who he hit it horrifies looks at ben who has a sword plunged through his chest and is stumbling back until he falls into a dark jumps in after him but all he can find his katana. He lands in a flower sees a little girl in the distance. He tries to go towards her but she runs into a field follows after her as she giggles. Until they go to a flower goes up to the little girl who is at first scared of him but as marco slowly approaches her .She warms up to him she runs to him and gives him a hug .Everything turns white for a second and marco notices he is at a wedding .But he is shocked when he is the in the room is chanting "kiss ,kiss ,kiss" Marco turns around and looks at his wife and recognizes its the girl from the is about to say something until she jumps him and plant's one right on his lips and again everything goes white but this time he is not at a happy occasion It's raining. He sees a casket going into the closes his eyes and when he opens them again he is no longer at a funeral but is looking at a tombstone. The name and date have worn at the very bottom it says "Loving wife of marco looks up and sees star holding and umbrella protecting him from the tries to go to her but she starts to run away. Everything goes sees star standing in the middle of a platform and see's Toffee with her arm on her shoulder. Marco runs up to Toffee and stabs him in the gut but looks in horror as he sees Star hanging off his blade and Toffee stands behind him clapping. Marco swings his blade behind him but swings at nothing .All of a sudden marco is in a room everyone that Marco has ever known appears before him but is bleeding out the blood pouring out of the bodies starts to fill up the he emerges he sees a giant beating appears behind him with Star in hand .

(Toffee)"Step away from the heart and she doesn't get hurt."

Ben appears next to Toffee .

(Ben )"Don't listen to him listen to me implies that heart ."

(Toffe)"I will kill her".

His finger elongates until it becomes a sharp sticks it up against Star's neck.

(Ben)"Marco trust me she won't get hurt .Stab the heart and you can save her .All you have to do is stab the heart."

Marco turns towards Toffee and starts walking .

(Ben)"Marco i know it's difficult making this choice but it is a choice you have to make."

At this macro stops in his tracks and starts to walk back towards the heart.

(Toffee)"No what are you doing i will kill her ."!

With tears in his eyes he plugs the sword into the hears a gut wrenching scream and turns around .But it's not star it's Toffee. He has a piece of a blade sticking out of where his heart should be marco gose him and doesn't see any feels a warm sensation. He looks down and sees a tip of a blade just like the one sticking out of the Toffee .He looks at star and notices she doesn't have is just standing there in falls down and his face hits a cold someone helps him up .It's the girl from the gives him another kiss and the hole in his t is now dark.

(Marco)"Great now where am I"?

(Ben)"You can take off the blindfold now."

Marco reaches behind his head and finds a little pulls on it and the bandana falls to the looks around and sees he is still in the white also sees ben standing a good distance from him.

(Marco)"What was that ?"

(Ben)"It was a physical logical brain test ."

(Marco)"What"?

(Ben)"It was a test that your brain and the bandana made up. "

(Marco)"So none of that was real?"

(Ben)"No".

(Marco)"Then how do i know this is real".

Ben walks up to him grabs his head and slaps him straight across the face.

(Marco)"What was that for ?"

(Ben)"Did you feel actual pain?"

(Marco)"What do you think of course i felt actual pain."

(Ben)"One time when you were in that thing did you actually feel pain."

(Marco)"Know that you mention it no".

(Ben)"Exactly that thing can't make you feel real pain."

(Marco)"What did it all mean".

(Ben)"I don't know what you saw but the message is always the you have to make a personal sacrifice to protect the one one you love .Even if it kills you inside."

(Marco)"But why was toffe there ."

Ben seems to recognize the name and doesn't say anything.

(Marco)"Are you ok"?

(Ben)"Yea sorry that name just reminded me of something."

(Marco)"What"

(Ben)"Nothing important ".

(Marco)"So what now?"

(Ben)"Now we go home and get some rest."

(Marco)"Haven't we been here for like 12 hr .

(Ben)"Yea but and hour here is like a second on earth."

(Marco)"So we've only been gone for 12 seconds "

(Ben)"15 you took your time with the before we go i want to give you something" .

Ben opens a small pocket dimension sticks his hand inside .He pulls out watch and hands it to marco.

(Marco)"Whats this"?

(Ben)"Try it on see how it fits."

Marco snaps it on it's a really nice watch made of silver and it fits perfectly.

(Ben)"Hold your arm in front of your body in a defensive position.

As soon as marco dose this the watch transforms into a round shield that covers most of his torsos. He puts his arm down and it turns back into a watch.

(Ben)"It's made of a highly durable steel. Its bullet proof,fire proof ,electrical proof,shock absorbent ,and it even tells the time."

(Marco)"I can't take this ."

(Ben)"Think of it as an early Christmas present. "

They head through the portal back to their universe .

(Ben)"Get some rest you've earned it."

Marco heads inside and sits down next to Star and shows her his new watch and sword fighting teleports to the looks at the sun while it finishes setting over the horizon .

(Ben)"While Toffee being hear might changes things ".

He lays his head back .Pulls something out from his pocket .It's a green finger with a ring on it .The ring is missing the center gem piece.

(Ben)"But i'll burn that bridge when i come to it."

Ben puts the finger back in his pocket lays his head his eyes and goes to sleep.

* * *

 **Here is a super long chapter it was originally going to be two different ones but i thought i could just combine them into one .Also thank you to all the readers i really apricate your feed secrets will be reviald in the next for the repost typo**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 18:Memories**

(No One's Pov)Ben was lying on the roof asleep hoping to have an easy day .But all ideas of that were about to melt away as Marco and Star seeked closer and closer to Ben making sure not to wake got up right next to him .And shouted

(Star)&(Marco)"Ben"!

Ben surprised tries to get up but trips and starts to roll down the roof into the front yard .

(Ben)"Ow"!

Marco and Star look at eachother and go look over the edge of the building to check if Ben is appears behind them.

(Ben)"What are we looking at"?!

This catches Marco and Star off guard and they fall off the roof."Splash".They fall in a kiddy pool and get completely wet .They look up at Ben.

(Ben)"You're going to have to do better than that if you want to catch me off guard."

Ben heads inside .Star and Marco get out of the pool .As soon as they do the pool disappeareds and they are no longer wet.

(Star)"Cool you think he'll teach me that spell it might come in handy. "

(Marco)"Maybe if you ask nicely .But how would that spell come in handy."

(Star)"Incase i want to throw a pool party and not leave any evidence. "

Star and Marco steep inside and see Ben eating a bagel.

(Ben)"So what did you need to tell me ."

(Star)"O My parents invited me and Marco to go to a small family reunion. "

(Ben)"So you came to tell me that you wanted me to stay and guard the it."

(Star)"Actually i was hoping you would come along. "

(Ben)"What's the catch "?

(Star)"What no catch .I Just thought you would like to hang out with us."

(Ben)"Yeah i'm not buying it .

Marco noticing Star just can't say what she wants something .

(Marco)"She was hoping to impress her parents by showing you them".

(Ben)"So that's what this is about.

(Star)"So will you do it "?

(Ben)"Um no."

(Star) "Why not i just want to show them that not everything i do is a mistake. "

(Ben)"In that case .No my answer is still no."

(Star)"But why?"

(Ben)"Star i don't think it will be a good idea."

(Star)"Fine then just come as a guest .

(Ben)"Fine i'll go but i'm am going into the forest and will be there strictly to protect ill only be five minutes away. "

(Star)"Fine .You no fun you know that."

Star opens a portal and all three of them step arrive in Mewni just as Ben is about to start walking towards the forest Marco speaks up.

(Marco)"Hey can i borrow the katana ".

(Ben)"Why?".

(Marco)"To show off " .

(Ben)"O in that case shure".

(Star)"So him you let show off".

(Ben)"I'll just say he was truthful when he asked."

Marco dose a small victory dance behind pulls out his blade and takes out the katana and a sheath and hands it to starts to head towards the Star and Marco head towards a table in the middle of a plain. Ben heads deep into the forest until he finds a clearing .In the middle of the clearing there is a log .Ben goes to it and sits sits there for about ten minutes and starts to get board. He looks around and fides a small log and looks at it for a pull out his blade but it turns into a small starts to carve the piece of it starts to take the shape of a pan flute .When he is done he tries to blow into it and no sounds come out.

(Ben)"Let's see if i can do this after a year of no practice."

Back at the table Queen Butterfly was not very amused that the family got into another game of was proud that her daughter was listening to her for was about to say something when she heard a melody.

(Queen Butterfly )"That is a song i have not heard in 40 Years".

She gets up .

(Q Butterfly)"Star stay here momie is going to check something out."

Queen butterfly starts to head into the forest getting closer and closer to the source of the music. Untill she finally comes into a clearing. She sees a familiar sword in the middle sticking out of the goes to it the music getting she finally get to it and sees no one.

(Ben)"You shouldn't be here."

Ben appears behind her .She turns around

(Queen Butterfly )"Ben is that really you."

(Ben)"Why did you come here".

(Queen Butterfly )"I heard the melody. We thought you were dead."

She says with tears in her eyes.

(Ben)"I am .Your daughter needs you and you need to wake up.

(Queen Butterfly )"What ".

Queen Butterfly wakes up in a forest clearing .She looks up from where she is .She sees a tombstone .It has a blade in the is a pan flute .The words on the tombstone reads here lies a great butterfly makes a rose appear on the watches from a distance.

(Ben)"It was nice to see you to."

Queen Butterfly starts to leave but swears she can hear the melody again. When she gets out of the forest she sees start and marco on the hill getting chased by the rest of the family .She gose to stop this right watches from a distance. Then he sees a touching moment between Star and her then notices Marco sneaking up the mountain with an improve flag.

(Ben)"I can't let this moment be ruined. Samson transform.

Ben pulls out his blade and samson crawls onto it transforming it into a sniper looks thew the scope and watches Marco thew the scope as Marco is about to plant his flag he pulls the flag explodes in his hand.

(Marco)"Ahh"!

(Ben)"Bull's eye"!

* * *

 **Here is a short one again. What cocould all this mean who is Ben really. Post you thoughts if you want but you dont have you next time i post.-Mr .Pinkie**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 19: One truth**

(No one's Pov)It had been a nice day .Ben finally got a day to sleep in since Star and Marco were finally going back to school and nothing was going on by the time ben had decided to get up it was about 6:00 in the afternoon. He got down from the roof and headed down stairs. He saw Star moving around the kitchen making brownies .He picks one up and takes a bite out of instantly regrets this and gets sick to his stomach . He hands the rest of it to samson who engulfs it with pleasure.

(Star)"Do you like it "?

(Ben)"What ?O yea sure it was great "

While star isn't looking ben grabs the sheet of brownies and feeds them all to samson who accepts them will star turns around ben makes a new set of brownies appear on the sheet that looked the is was different .Ben tasted them and they tasted delicious and finished the brownie.

(Ben)"That's better ".

(Star)"What's better ."

She asks while picking up the brownies ."

(Ben)"What nothing".

(Star)"Ok"?

(Ben)"So what's going on ?"

(Star)"Sleep over".

(Ben)"O cool".

(Star)"Want to joine us"

(Ben)"You know i can't i don't want to break the charade i created by making up something up a copampine testing drugs on the school .Plus i'm busy "

(Star)"Waite it was you who bribed the school?How could you afford that"

(Ben)"You have no idea how deep my pockets are."

Ben opens a portal .

(Star)"Where are you going "?

(Ben)"Going to go get a sword for Marco".

Ben says as he goes through the portal ."

He appears in a white is nothing around .He holds up his hand and closes his eyes. He turns around in the he senses something .

(Ben)"There you are."

Ben whispers something inaudible. All if a sudden a great building breaks thew the the outside it looks like a small white warehouse .Ben heads to the building and out of nowhere a giant slot appears. Ben pulls out his the wings on the sides and flips them upwards so they line up on the slips it into the slot and he hears the pins pop into place. He turns the blade and the lock pops open. The side of the building opens .Ben steps inside and the building looks around but cant see feels around until he finds a light switch on the grasped the handle and switches it to starts to flood the around Ben sees rows and rows of different weapons from different era's and times .From small dagers all the way to world war 2 the far right there is a dock full of different ships from pirate ships to aircraft carrier's. On the other end of the building there are different vehicles from a go cart to a starts to head to the middle where there is an anvil and a workbench all of a sudden he hers the sound of footsteps running towards looks far in the distance and sees a silver wolfe . He turns around and starts running when all of a sudden he hears a great looks ahead and sees a golden starts runig towrs him as well both animals jumap at him at the same time .They knock him on the opens his eyes and looks down he sees a golden blob and a sliver with each other. All of a sudden samson falls off of ben and turns into a similar blob and joins the tussle.

(Ben)"Good thing i wore close underneath today."

(Ben)"Did you guys miss me ."

The two blobs look at ben and jump around happily. The gold one starts to bite at his pants leg.

(Ben)"Faith stop it ."

The silver one puts up his leg and tries to pee burning sulfur on Ben moves away at the last second.

(Ben)"That goes for you to Light ."

He says to the silver one.

He heads to the furnace and and starts shoving super condensed cole in and ignites starts to build up the heat. He turns on the containment shield .When it's burning hot white (about to cause nuclear fusion ).He heads to the right and stomps on the floor .A latch opens up and ingots of all sorts of meatal appear .He looks at them gold, silver ,iron ,steel ,Kryptonite, vibranium, hells silver ,and heavens gold just to name a grabs some vibranium and goes to the furnace .He sticks the metal a giant pot and places it in the grabs a little dagger from a tool wall and places it in the checks the temperature .It reads 7 million degrees nods to himself in heads past the ingot drawer and stomps on the floor again .Once again a bunch of different materials appear .He looks threw a couple of different materials until he gets to the dragon section he pulls out a bone that looks like a rib it's about the size of his upper takes it to the puts on a suit made of dwarf star alloy that has extreme heat resistance and grabs the small dagger from the fire and strikes the dragon bone and a piece falls off like carving a piece of stays there for three hours doing this until finally the bone know has the shape of a katana goes to the bottom of the blade and drills a hole in it .He goes to the furnace and grabs the vibranium and pours it in the middle making the blade have a vibranium core .Proud of his work he starts to let the furnace the handle of the blade he uses black bamboo and ties the blade to it using graphene fiber ropes that are colored for the hilt he uses an elegant design .He takes the blade and crafts a holder out of white ivory. And it looks pretty smooth he finally takes it to the last station an enchanting station he sticks the blade in an chooses the two enchantments blade morphing and movement sharpness the same one as the katana version of his sword .He takes it out of the station .He goes to a machine that makes different suites and picks light bending dragone skin and choices to lace it with shock absorbent padding on the it's done it gets shoved into a small starts to leave but decides to take a denture and goes to his favorite weapons decides to take the revolvers and puts them in a sack as well as the calls samson over and it jumps on is about to leave when the two blobs start to whimper when they see him leaving.

(Ben)"Fine come on ".

The two blobs are ecstatic and jump on his arm creating a gold and silver bracelet that describes the first chapter of the bible in small designs the good parts made in gold and and the darker parts are made in opens the portal and steps checks the time .

(Ben)"Amazing only thirteen minutes have passed."

He starts to settle down when hears cries of agonizing pain .

(Janna)"It's pink".

He hears a voice besides that thoue.

(T or P)"What did you think of stars brownies"

(Ben)"O no i know that voice anywhere. "

He heads upstairs and sees a giant metal wall blocking the way .He teleports inside and ducks behind the sees them in the middle when he hears the question he was afraid of.

(Truth game)"Who do you have a crush on."

He can tell all of them told the truth except when it gets to Star he has glimer of hope.

(Star)"Oskar Greason".

But is shot down when he hears the machine.

(T or P Machine )"One of you has lied"!

Ben knew who it was. and after Marco said his beautiful speech and the machine started attacking people he knew what he had to do he sees Star at the top of the piller he teleports to her she is surprised to see him..

(Star)"Ben it's ok i've got this."

But aginst starts wishes he grabs her and teleports her out of the room.

(Star)"What the heck i told you i had that."

Ben having none of this shoots a sleep berry at her face .She passes out on the tries to teleport back in but can't.

(T or P Machine )"Since everyone has told the truth and i can no longer find star butterfly .The rest of you get a reward .One question answered by me .I have all the knowledge in the universe .

Everyone asks their asks if he will ever be a black belt ?To which the machine answers yes .Janna asks if she will ever be a spirit?To which the the machine answers no but says she will be in asks where is Star? To which the machine answers head asks if her dad will let her quit school .The machine answers then it falls to Jackie

(Jackie)"Was Benjamin real?

(T or P Machine)"Ye".

At that moment the wall that the created explodes open and there you see a man in smoke .It's Ben .He rushed to the it and puts a magical barrier around him and the machine

(Ben)"Override 13 Start new game "

(T or P Machine)"First question what is your name."

(Ben)"Benjamin ".

(T or P Machine)"Lie detected ."Punishment .Most painful memories! "

Ben doesn't move he just stands there with his head hung low tears falling from his face .He whispers something inaudible .

(T or P Machine )"Truth Benjamin's Real name is "

"Bang"!

Ben stands there with a smoking revolver and the medicine with a hole threw it .

He wipes the tears from his eyes and whispers something

(Ben)"I'm sorrie i couldn't protect you ".

He grabs some sleep berries and loads them into the two revolvers.

(Ben)"Good thing these things accept anything as ammo."

Outside the box.

(Janna)"Who was that"?

(Jackie)"How should i know ".

(Starfan)"Star ! Star!

"Bang "!

(Marco)"What was that "!

They look at the box in the middle of the room .All of a sudden the barrier in the middle of the room as well as the the barrier that the game had made of a sudden smoke begins to fill the shape of a man takes shape in the middle .He stands there in the middle with his hands near the waist .

(Ben)"It's high noon"!

In five seconds he shoots everyone in that room with a sleep berries and they pass out on the floor.

(Ben)"Good thing these revolvers can use anything as ammo ".

He starts to drag the bodies and places them all together .He then goes and gets Star and lays here down with everyone else.

(Ben)"I know that i can take advantage of this situation somehow.O i know "!

Ben gose and gets a marker and draws on everybody's faces

(Ben)"You don't look that bad in a mustache ".

Then he puts them in embarrassing positions and takes a picture.

(Ben)"Ha blackmail ".

He goes downstairs and gets the rest of the goblin dogs and sticks them in a blender .He pours it over a bowl into a rag and squeezes out all the juice into the feeds the mush to light and faith .Then he pours the contents of the bowl into a pot and lets it simmer over the stove .He puts an umbrella above the pot to catch the vapor .The vapor stars to condensate on the umbrella. At this point ben grabs the umbrella and squeezes it into a liquid looks like a rainbow inside.

(Ben)"Pure hallucinogens ".

He goes upstairs and puts a drop of the liquid into everyone's mouth .He sees the brownies and pours the rest of the liquid on them.

(Ben)"There now they will think this night was just a dream."

He cleans the marker off all of them .He places all the girls in there sleeping bags then he puts marco in his room and places his new suite and sword next up on the roof and passes wakes up to the noise of star yelling .

(Star)"Marco Diaz "!

He then hears the t or p machine

(T or P Machine )"Truth Star butterfly likes Ma"

"Bang"

Ben stands on the roof with a sniper rifle .

(Ben)"We get it already ".

* * *

 **Hey im back sorry for the long absenses .I am so sorry this took so long but school has been so stressful and when i ffinally got fall break i just needed some time to relax so hopefully i wont have another setback like this for a while .** **I do hope you guys enjoy the chapter though. So do you guys think its Star's turn to have a day with Ben (if that really is his name) comment what you think or dont its your choice as a reader. See you next time i update -Mr Pinky**

 **(Anouncer)"Next time on Imaginary Brother."**

 **(Producer)"Hey dident we fire you "?**

 **(Announcer )"What no".**

 **(Producer)"Someone call security".**

 **(Announcer )"Im out "!**

 **(Security )"Hey get back here "!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 20 :A day in someone else's shoes .**

Ben woke up when he heard some commotion inside the house .He enters and sees Janna, Marco and Star .

(Star)"Marco you didn't use the gift i gave you.

Ben has a realization and says something to himself.

(Ben)"I just had a strong case of deja vu ."

Ben then has an orders samson to get off of stands samson as a black blob .Then at that moment Ben grabs samson by one of his legs and rips it off .But samson just shakes it off and replaces its leg with some of his other body mass .Ben looks at the piece of blob in his hand and it starts to looks more like a small version of samson.

(Ben)"Hey Samsonite "

The little blob is excited. But Ben has his attention.

(Ben)"Can you do me a favour and help my friend blend in ."

Ben points to marco and Samsonite responds with a bark and heads to marco and attaches himself to the bottom of his shoe.

Ben sits in the room and waits after a while janna gets bored and walks out of the house.

(Ben)"It's about time".

Ben teleports to the end of the transforms the rest of samson into a hoodie and puts it on to obscure his face..Then he starts jogging towards Janna. He keeps his pace until he bumps into her while walking.

(Janna)"Hey watch where you're going jerk!"

When Ben turns the coroner he teleports back into the sticks his hands in his jeans pocket and pulls out his 's all of Marco's personal information .

(Ben)"Creepy but at least she is organized. "

He grabs the hair sample and feed it to Faith.

(Ben)"Replicate the Dna ."

While faith is replicating the dna .Ben heads upstairs and heads into Marco's looks into his closet and pulls out one of marco's red takes it downstairs and places light onto it .All of a sudden light is now a the same color as the then grabs Faith and puts her on his head.

(Ben)"Initiate transformation. "

The Faith just sits there noncompliant like she is waiting for something.

(Ben)"Please initiate transformation ."

All of a sudden faith starts to cover ben in a thin layer of her she has cover his whole body she starts receding .When she is completely off Ben Looks transform .His raven black hair has now turned to shade of brown .His dark brown eyes also become a lighter looks at himself in the mirror and he looks exactly like marco give or take 3 years .Now he puts light onto his gray hoodie and light starts to transform the color from gray to that is complete he puts his then he uses some magic to turns them into brown skate looks thew marcos information and looks at the puts his thumb on it and then looks as his thumbprint transforms into that of Marco's.

(Ben)"Perfect an exact copy. Ok Samson i need you to tell little you it's time to help marco blend in ."

When samson is done he looks at ben and ben signals him to go under his shirt as under armour.

(With Star and Marco.)

Marco is looking frantically around for a gift while Samsonite holds on .Suddenly Samsonite gets the signal from samson and starts climbing up marcos back .When it gets on his head it disperses turning marcos hair raven black.

(Back with ben)Ben starts walking towards the park when he hears the rev of a puts up his red hoodie and starts running. Tired he finally stops at a park bench .He notices its getting dark and the automatic lights are turning on .He looks around and the only people he sees are at the skatepark.

(Ben)"Maybe i was wrong maybe i'm just paranoid today."

He gets up and and starts to walk away when he hears footsteps sees a tall looming shadow .As it starts to step into the light his left eye glimmers .

(Rasticore)"Princess Marco you're coming with me ."

(Ben)"Who are you exactly"?

(Rasticore)"OH sorrie where are my Manners .My name is Rasticore Chaosus Disastorvayne your highness. "

Rasticore bows and when he looks back up he sees his target getting away.

Ben starts running towards the skatepark and looks behind him and notices Rasticore is right behind him .Ben notices a trashcan coming up on his right and notices a banana peel .He runs past it but is able to grab the banana peel.

(Ben)"You know what i always wondered if this works."

Ben drops the banana peel behind him and and keeps running .Ben hears a thud and looks sees Rastacore rubbing his backside and on the floor.

(Ben)"I can't believe that actually worked. "

He gets to the skatepark and sees kids skating all over the place .The he sees attachable roller blades on a runs to them and puts them on and puts two solid gold coins in there place. .When Rasticore uses his chainsaw to cut threw the fence even though the entrance was just a couple feet to his left .Though when Ben thinks about it he must have trouble looking to his left .Ben balencea himself and right when Rasticore jumps at him Ben gose down the skate ramp in front of him .Rasticore looks around and notices a kid with a skateboard and takes it from him .When he gets on it snaps in half .Then he sees a little girl with a pink scooter he takes it .This one supports his weight he goes down the ramp as keeps up with ben pretty once in. A while he tries to get at him with his chainsaw .Ben dodges his attacks pretty same could not be said about the has to think he has to get out of here before anyone gets he gets an starts skating as fast as he can towards the half pipe .He Goes at it full speed with Rasticore right behind him and Ben gets launched a good thirty feet in the air .A crowd of spectators watches in ahhh and cheers loudly . Mid air Ben takes of one of the skates and with all his strength he throws it at Rasticore's hits Rasticore straight in the face causing him to lose focus witch causes him to go over over the fence and crash into a lamp post and get knocked lands with a role but dilocates his of a sudden ben hears a chant coming from the groupe of spectators.

(With Janna )Janna had decided to go to the skatepark with Jackie .All of a sudden Jackie stops In he tracks.

(Janna)"Why did you stop ."

(Jackie)"Shush"

(Janna)"What what is it ".

(Jackie)"Just be quiet a second ."

(Janna)"Um Jackie are you ok do you need medical help ."

(Jackie)"Do you hear that ".

(Janna)"Hear what ".

(Jackie)"The 's coming from the skate park ".

(Janna)"So what "?

(Jackie)"Well today is the day the rippers show up."

(Janna )"Ok".

(Jackie)"Well the rippers are some of the most hard core skaters in California. They only cheer when someone does something extremely difficult or someone has an epic wipeout ."

All of a sudden they hear a cheer and both of them look at the skatepark in the distance and see a person dressed in a red hoodie followed by a much bigger figure person.

(Janna)"You know that kinda looked like Diaz's red hoodie."

They both look at each other and start rushing towards the skate park.

(Back with Ben)Everyone at the skatepark is looking at grabs his dislocated arm and pops it back into place and starts walking like it was nothing .The crowd goes wild and rushes down to meet this stranger a crowd of people form around him all cheering.

"He wiped out "!

All of a sudden the crowd goes silent as a person dress in A hoodie wearing a bandana and has green hair approaches crowd whispers his name" it's ripper" "it's ripper ","it's ripper"

(Ripper)"But anyone who can take a fall like that and still keep going deserves to be in my gang just as much as anyone else!Congrats you're in".

Ben stands there confused.

(Ben)"In what".

(Ripper)"Aren't you hear for the tryouts ?

(Ben)"No".

The crowd falls silent again .

(Ripper)"Dedicated and has a sense of humor. "

The crowd burst out laughing.

Ben decides to just roll with it .

(Ripper)"I like your spirit kid what's your name ?"

(Ben)"Benjamin. I mean Marco, Marco Diaz. "

(Ripper)"Well Marco Diaz welcome to The Rippers ."

Everyone hands Ben a pin and a card.

(Ben)"Whats this ."

(Ripper)"Well you can't travel with us until you're 19 .So this pin will show everyone that you roll with us even though you don't roll with us ."

(Ben)"Then what's the card for"?

(Ripper)"When you're part of rippers gang you're part of ripper family .So,just call the number when there is anything you need."

Ben hears Rasticore groan .

(Ben)"Well i could use a set of wheels".

Ripper get his own board and hands it to everyone else looks they just saw a unicorn.

(Ben)Not exactly what i meant but thanks .I'll get back to you as soon as i can.

(Ripper)"Keep it you've earned it ".

At this statement ben is pretty sure he saw a girl faint.

Ben starts to,ride away,to get,some distance between Rasticore and him.

Finally Jackie and Janna get to the they don't see a crowd but what they do see is the skate park looks torn up like if someone used a chainsaw on hear two girls talking existingly and squealing.

(Girl 1)"You wet your pants ".

(Girl 2)"Yeah well you fainted ".

(Janna)"What you two so worked up "?

(Girl 1)Well first we saw one o f the coolest tricks ever."

(Girl 2)"Then the person that did the trick got accepted into the rippers ".

(Girl1 and Girl 2)"Then the beat part was Ripper himself gave away his skateboard."

(Jackie)"What no way i was so close and i missed skateboarding history ".

(Janna)"For those of us that don't get our pants wet everytime someone mentions a someone please explain".

(Jackie)"Well you see Ripper has only had two skateboards his entire one for competition that he sold when he won the xgame championships to help fund cancer research ."

(Janna)"Sounds like a nice guy. So what about the second one? "

(Jackie)"So,after the championships he quit professional skateboarding and started this he always kept his first board that his neighbor gave him the one that got him into skateboarding. Then one day he messed up on one of his tricks and dislocated his arm .He couldent skate for two this got him thinking what if one day he couldn't skate anymor his group would be left without a leader .So he said that when he found a person,worthy enough he would give him his first skateboard and this peraon qould be his people had tried to impress him i gues someone finaly i misted it "!

(Janna)"So what was this guys name."

(Girl 2)"I think. he said his name was Marco Diaz".

Jackie starts to develop a large grin .

(Janna)"O boy here we go".

(Jackie)"The next leader of the ripper's has a crush on me ."

(Janna)"Great she already has a big head and now i have to deal with this."

Jackie starts to laugh with pure joy."

Janna looks at the two girls.

(Janna)"Thanks for this "

Jackie is on the floor laughing like a maniac so janna puts her on her skateboard and starts rolling her home.

(Back with Ben)Ben is going at full speed on this skateboard that was givin to him .

(Ben)"I wonder how Star and Mrco are doing."

(With star and marco)Star and Marco were deed asleep on the couch in front of the tv".

(Back with ben)Ben keeps going on the skateboard. He takes a left turn.

(Ben)"Crap dead end."

He turns around and is about to keep going when he sees a figure block his 's he puts one finger up saying he needs a minute while he catches his breath .

(Rasticore)"Princess…...Marco….You can't. ...escape me …. Now."

(Ben)"I have to ask what's with your left eye."

(Rasticore)"What do you mean"

(Ben)"I mean whats the practicality of it .You can't see out of it and it makes you more noticeable".

(Rasticore)"Well i mean it looks cool".

(Ben)"Another thing why are you trying to catch me"?

(Rasticore)"For the money".

(Ben)"What so you can buy another gem for your other eye or are you going to bedazzle your chainsaw."

(Rasticore)"Ha funny (how did he know about my bedazzling idea)".

(Ben)"Well i'm not going to make it easy on you".

Ben reaches behind his back but grabs at air then he remembers that he left his sword at home .

(Ben)"That's ok because i still have my revolvers".

He reaches to his sides and once again reaches at air .Rasticore changes his chainsaw head into a catleprod.

(Ben)"Well shit."

Ben feels in his pockets and all he feels is his dimensional scissors .So Ben takes a fighting swings at Ben and ben does his best to dodge the attacks .But he still gets hit by the prod every now and still gets punches in every now and then .But at one point Rasticore kicks Ben in the stomach. Ben tries to fight back but that's when Rasticore hit ben in the looks at his stomach and notices the shock knocked out Samson and burnt a hole threw him and the prosthetic tells Samson to take a break.

(Ben)"Ok that's enough. "

Ben pulls on fake skin and rips it off his face his hair is back to its raven color and his eye look normal again.

Rasticore laughs like a maniac .

(Ben)"What's so funny ".

(Rasticore )"I can't believe i found you.

(Ben)"What's so important about me ".

(Rasticore)"Nothing just that you have the highest bounty on your head in multiple dimensions .Benjamin ."

(Ben)"So does that mean you can get an eye made of diamond. "

(Rasticore)"You know i was going to only turn you in but because of that comment i might go after you fride Marco .No i an l get a bounty on him .I think i will destroy Star butterfly though . "

Ben clenches his firsts .

(Rasticore)"I'm sorrie did that strike a cord.

(Ben)"I'll give you nine seconds to take all that back and beg for mercy."

(Rasticore)"You know i just realized the reward is doubled if you're brought back dead."

Rasticore takes off the cattle prod and changes it back indo a chainsaw.

What happens next is only seen with shadows. Rasticore swings at ben but ben catches the chainsaw blade between his hands .He kicks Rasticore in the grabs the dimensional scissors from his pocket jumps on Rasticore and slashes his neck with them .Rasticore screams in pain as his head is being teleported tries to use his robot hand to cover the hole but it gets stuck in,the portal as well .So ben just stand there and watches as Rasticore uses his chainsaw hand to cut off his robot hand as it gets sucked into the portal .As the portal closes the body stops spasming and finally starts to bleeding.

(Ben)"As long as i live no one can hurt Star".

He opens a portal and shoves the body thew prices thew it.

Ben picks up his belongings and starts skateboarding home while the sun is starting . When he finally home he starts to notices a cool looking wallet .Ben gets to the roof puts Samson to sleep so he can heal and passes out the next day he wakes up and goes downstairs he stops at the middle of the stairs when he sees Janna sitting on the couch next to Star.

Ben calls Samsonite over to him and hands him something and tells him to put it Marcos does just that .Janna tries to get the wallet open.

(Marco)"Nice try Janna but nothing can get in there unless they have my fingerprint. "

Janna reaches in her back pocket but is surprised when she doesn't find anything.

She checks her back pocket and her other pocket.

(Janna)"Where did i put it "?

Ben sends Marco a text . Marco pulls out his phone and reads the message.

"Check your back pocket :)"-Ben

Marco puts his hand in his back pocket and pulls out something wrapped in plastic Marco looks at it and opens it inside is a collection of Marcos personal information .Then at the very bottom it reads Property of Janna(the second name has been smudged out).Marco holds it up so janna has a clear view of it.

(Marco)"Is this what you're looking for"?

(Janna )"How did you get that "?

(Marco)"Maybe i just sneaker than you thought."

Marco heads up to janna and takes his wallet back from her .He then heads to the sink puts the information collection in there and turns on the garbage disposal.

(Janna)"I must be losing my edge."

Star heads over to marco.

(Star)"Ben got it from her .Didn't he"?

(Marco)"Maybe but she doesn't need to know that .

* * *

 **"Hey here is another chapter for you guys. "-Mr Pinkie**

 **I was wondering if anyone whants to be my editor. This would alow me to post chapters much more frequently because i wouldn't have to worrie about correcting my grammer and punctuation .This is just if you want to to it its not paid work but if you want to sharpen your grammar skills send me a messige or reapond in the comments and i if i message you back ill ask for your email and add you to the google docs project .(The only actual perk to this job is you get to read the chapter before everyone else .) (If you actually count that as a perk).**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 21:The enemy of my friend is my friend?**

There she stood around her was a halo of looked around as everyone was dead all his friends. All around were burning sky was red and star looked like a beacon.

(Ben)"Star !Star!

But no matter how hard he yelled no noise came from his turs her back to feels his shirt get warm and looks at it .He lifts his shirt and has a gient slash across his chest and its gushing stealth jets launch rockets at star she blast them with a beam from her hand and crushes the jets with forces himself to get up he starts to walk towards staires at him for a second .Then been feels a burning pain going thew his bodybut he forses himself to jeep going untill he his standing face to face with of a sudden the paine stops and she looks hugs all of the life drains from her eye .She colapses on the floor and ben gets down to her level blood is rushing out of a stab wound and ben hugs her .He looks down at his hand and one is covered in in the other he is holding a feels a burning sensation.

(Ben)"Ahhhhhhhh).

Ben gets up and looks around .Faith light and samson are all sitting around him in a defensive position. He takes in his is on the roof of a looks under his shirt and sees no looks for his hoodie but is surprised when it's red.

(Ben)"O right yesterday was a you mind."

Light gets on the red hoodie and turns it then grabs the hoodie and puts it on .He jumps off the roof and lands with a three blobs jump down with him. Light and faith becoming a bracelet and Samson once again raps around ben and becomes under was now awake after that funny episode earlier involving he had decided to go for a walk.

He had been walking for a while when he came a ss a movie theater. He had ignored it at first but then he did a double take.

(Ben)"A Mackie hand movie marathon.

He runs up right to the counter.

(Ben)"Two tickets to the movie marathon. "

(Lady In the ticket booth)"You got here right on time they were the last two .That will be 23$ please .

Ben puts down two hundred on the counter and takes the two tickets.

(Ben)"Keep the change as a tip".

He looks at her name tag.

(Ben)"April".

(April)"Thanks but company policy states that employees can't expect 's ok though i almost threw paying for college so i won't need this job for two more years."

Ben senses some sarcasm at the end.

(Ben)"Then quite. "

(April)"Sir i just told you."

(Ben)"Ben".

(April)"What"?

(Ben)"The name it's Ben. not sir"

(April)"Whel ben i just told you i just told you i need this job to pay off my collage det."

(Ben)"How much do you still need to pay ."

(April)"12000$"

Ben reaches into his pocket pulls out fifty grand and slaps it on the counter.

(Ben)"I want you to finish off the day and get your last paycheck and i don't want to see you working in a dump like this off the rest of your deat and get a fufiling carrier ."

Ben starts to walk away .

(April)"Thank you"!

(Ben)"I hope marco likes Mackie hand.

Ben is about to turn a corner when he hears a voice shouting.

(?)"What do you mean you just sold out.!

Ben hears what sounds like an exploding car and takes a step to the left and takes a sip of his soda as the burning car just misses looks at his hands.

(Ben)"When did i get a soda?"

He thinks for a bit shrugs and just takes another sip.

(? 2)"Calm down and pet the bunny ".

(?)"Im calm im calm ."

Ben looks for the source of the voices. And sees what looks like a kid in a Halloween costume and a fat guy carrying a of a sudden april points towards ben and the demon starts hastily walking he but a couple of feet in front of ben.

(Ben)"A little early for Halloween isn't it"?

(?)"What this isn't a costume."

(Ben)"Could've fooled me ."

(?)"You son of a"

For a second the guy standing in front of ben catches flame.

The fat man grabs the (what looks like a bad Halloween costume )Teen and walks him in circles.

(? 2)"Walk it out talk it out .Walk it out talk it out .Walk it out ".

The teen calms down.

(?)"Let me start over .My name is Tom."

He sticks his hand out and waits for a returns the gesture and shakes his hand.

(Ben)"Mine is Ben."

Ben then puts his hand out to the fat man.

(Ben)"So what is your name."

Tom gets in the way.

(Tom)"That's Brian he's not important ."

Ben picks Tom up and moves him to the side and puts him down and tom just makes a face of confusion. Ben sticks his hand out for Brian to shake

(Ben)"Well Brian my name is Ben."

Brain just shakes his hand and steps behind tom.

Ben shifts his attention to the cosplaying weirdo. But he is one to talk he usually walks around with a gun belt two revolvers and a sword.

(Ben)"So tom what is it you want."

(Tom)"I would like to get those tickets off your hand."

(Ben)"Sorrie can't do that."

(Tom)"What is i bought them from you?"

(Ben) "Don't need money .

(Tom)"I'll give you a chest of gold coins ".

(Ben)"Reilly? no .For that much money why don't you just buy the movie theater. "

(Tom)"Because i need those tickets for something important. "

(Ben)"Well i don't know what to tell you".

Ben starts to walk away at this this time Tom furious grabs Ben's that point fait grows a sharp claw and cut off all of Tom's reals back in pain as his fingers start to sissel.

(Ben)"O my god i am so sorry for i dont want you doing that ever agine.

(Tom)"It doesn't usually sting this bad."

His fingers starts to grow back out of his hand .

(Tom)"What is that thing"?

(Ben)"It's heaven's metal and if it stings you that must mean you're an actual i just feel worse."

Tom is on the floor with his hands between his legs .

(Tom)"Well duh what did you think i was "?

(Ben)"To be fair i thought you were just some weirdo. Here let me see it."

Tom shows ben his hand .

(Ben)"Light do you think you can help a fellow hell dweller out ."

Light detaches itself and form Faith and covers tom's hand for a second and when he hops back off Tom's fingers are all healed .Light the. Turns back into Ben's bracelet.

(Brain)"I am so proud you didn't burst out .

(Tom )"I just shifted my anger to hating Marco."

(Ben)"So sorry about that .Let me walk you to your car ."

Tom walks over to his carriage.

(Ben)"Sweet wheels. "

(Tom)"Thanks"

Tom invents him steps inside and looks around until he sees a ping pong table .Then he has an idea.

(Ben)"Hey I'll play you for them ."

(Tom)"What ?"

(Ben)"I'll play you for the tickets".

(Tom)"Why".

(Ben)"I mean i did just cut off your fingers .But i just can't give the ill play you for them.A ping pong game first to seven wins .You win you get the tickets .I win. I get one of your horse's. "

(Tom)"Why do you want a horse"?

(Ben)"Halloween costume. "

(Ben)"Do we have a deal

Tom sticks out his hand and its engulfed in blue flame .Ben shakes his hand.

(Tom)"Deal".

They t on opposite sides of the board.

(Ben)"You serve first."

Tom launches the ball so fast that it breaks thew ben's paddle.

(Scorekeeper)"Point tom".

(Tom)"You know what i don't even need a paddle."

Rom throws his paddle to the side and serves again breaking thee Ben's new paddle.

(Ben)"So,that's how we're going to "

Ben opens a portal and pulls out his blade.

(Ben)"You use magic i use this."

Tom just shrugs and serves once more and expected the same results but Ben hit the ball back so hard it ripped thew the side of the carriage.

(Ben)"Sorrie about that ".

(Tom)"It's fine i'm just glad i'm up against a worthy opponent .

They go on like this for 20 min they are tied 6 to 6.

(Ben)"Next point wins."

Ben serves the ball at lighting fast speed but tom returns they're playing ben starts a conversation.

(Ben)"You never told me what you wanted these tickets for".

(Tom)"It's something important ".

(Ben)"What dose you girl like Mackie Hand or something "?

(Tom)"What no this is for my anger management class".

(Ben)"Why don't you have a girl or something ."

(Tom)"Well there is this one girl."

(Ben)"Tell me about her".

(Tom)"She has blue eyes and blond hair.

(Ben)"Whats her name ?"

(Tom)"I rather not say ".

(Ben)"So why haven't you asked her out."

(Tom)"Well we sort of used to be together But she dumped me when my anger and jealousy got in the way."

(Ben)"So that's why you have anger therapy .Have you tried apologizing".

(Tom)"Well i did try to get her to go to the Blood Moon ball.

(Ben)"Blood moon ball what's that"?

(Tom)"It's a ball that happens every 667 years .

(Ben)"Sounds fancy ".

(Tom)"Yea well every blood moon ball the light if the moon shines threw a ruby in the ceiling they say that anyone who dances and is chosen by the light .There souls are bonded for eternity. "

(Ben)"So,what happened"

(Tom)"She danced with another guy and they got bathed in the light."(tom said with a hint of anger in his voice.)

(Ben)"Who ?"

(Tom)"Marco Diez"!

Ben is caught off guard by this answer. Tom notices this and uses the opportunity. The ball flies right past ben.

(Scorekeeper )"Winner Tom"

Ben hands tom the tickets .

(Tom)"That was fun .You know you were a close second on the people i hate most in this world but you turned that around and now you're one of my favorites."

(Ben)"Thanks ".

(Tom)"We should hangout again sometime you know as friends. "

(Ben)"Yea yea.I don't mean to be rude but i have to go."

(Tom)"O ok .See you around i guess.

Ben head out the door and rushes he gets there he sees star.

(Ben)"Where is Marco ."

(Star)"He just left .

Ben goes into the bathroom and grabs Marco's hair comb and takes a hair from then looks for Star's brush.

(Ben)"How is anyone supposed to find anything in this mess .Super narwal arrangement beam."

Ben's hand begins to glow and a narwal bust out of his hand and sorts the entire grabs the brush and pulls out one of Star's a rag and clogs up the sink and turns it on .He goes and locks the door and turns off the lights as the sink fills up with hot turns of the foset puts the hairs in the puts his sword in his and and cuts himself a little.A couple of drops of blood fall in the starts to chant in gibberish. ut as he chants the water becomes whiter until finally the two strands of hair band together and the water looks like a puts his hand in and the mirror absorbs it .He puts his head in and keeps going until his entire body is looks around and sees what look like strings all around holds his breath as the whole place is submerged in water .In his hand is two pieces of silver rope string woven together and a little red hour glass. .He holds them up and they start dragging him towards a certain location. When he finally arrives he is confronted with his worst sees two strands and wound together. Ben tries to pull them apart but as soon as he tries a lock with a little crescent moon appears and keeps them together. His hands start to glow he tries once more and the stands start to loosen and the lock begins to crack when all of a sudden red light appear like a strands turn red and burn Ben's looks off in the distance and sees what look like starved mermaids with no eyes sharp teeth and claws with gray old skin start to swing towards acta fast and puts a the piece of rope in his hand on The locked strands and the rope becomes gold like the this is happening a mermaid grabs ben and starts to drag him away from the strands and bites his grabs the mermaid by the hair flips her so she's above him and slams her down on his starts to swim back,ds the ropes but so do the other mermaids. He makes it there and right s one of them stabs ben in the side with her grabs the rope and breaks the little hourglass in his sink spits him out with rope in his stands up he looks at his ribcage he has a hand with two fingers in his pulls out the hand and it has black goo on feels his shoulder and pull out a two inch tooth.

(Ben)"I hate mermaids ".

There is a bunch of water and mermaid limbs. Ben makes a white flame with his hand and touches the water and the water starts to burn until everything turns back to normal . Ben turns on the light and the mermaid hand and tooth turn to looks at he looks in his hand and in his hand small glass the middle its liquided and floting there are two golden puts it in his he looks under the sink and gets out some rubing alchool .He takes off his shirt and puts a folded pice of his sleeve in his splashes some rubing alcohal on his ribcage and some on his shoulder.

(Ben )"Here comes the real painful part.

His hand catches on fire and he places it on the catch on fire and the fire on the wound turns the wounds start to clamps down on his shirt making shure he dosent make any noise at the paine he is enduring. When the fire stops it's as if there was no damage done at puts his sweater back on and puts everything back in its place

.He opens the door.

(Marco) "What were you doing in there writing a story !"

Marco says while doing a potty rushes past Ben and slams the door behind comes out five minutes later.

(Ben)"So where were you "?

(Marco)"Just out ."

(Back with tom .)Tom is walking down the street towards his carriage when he sees something shiny on the floor.

(Tom)"That looks like a piece of starships wand ."

He goes down to pick it up but it jumps on him goo coming out starts to cover Tom's mouth and starts to turn red .

(Tom)"That's it"!

Tom burst into flames burning the slime ocf his body."

He hears sees a s shadowy figure standing under a street lamp.

(?)"Looks like someone needs to learn to control their temper."

(Tom)"Who are you"?

The figure steps into the light .It's an alligator in a business suit.

(?)"Your new best friend".

A toothy grin spreads out over his sticks out his hand which seems to be shakes it the man disappears into smoke and all that is left is the price of Star's wakes up on the sidewalk next to his carriage.

(Tom)"That was weird ".

Tom stands up but notices something in his hand .He looks at it .Green lighting courses threw it .He hears an insane laugh

(Tom)"Toffee that's a weird name."

Tom begins to chuckle.

* * *

 **Here is another chapter for you guys .Hope you guys are llikeing the build up. (P.s)"Told you it takes a lot of time to edit.)So see you next time .**

 **Encase you were wondering why the blods names are light and faith in Spanish together those words make Lucifer. The strands of gold string stand for soul's. And last of all Ben hates mermaids. See yea**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 22:Not so big of a mystery.**

(On Mewni)At the Butterfly castle Rats were caring pieces of corn out of the field threw a small hole in the forcefield. Buff Frog saw this and goes to inspect the hole .

(Buff frog)"Is mystery "

(Meat Fork)"You know you speak out loud when you talk."

Everything goes black. Buff frog wakes ups in a corn fork takes Buff Frog

To the grinder and puts him to work.

(Meat Fork)"Just because the boss aint here doesn't mean you can slack off."

After a while buff frog asks the Bat looking creature .

(Buff Frog)"Where does the corn go?"

(Bat Creature)"Down the whole."

(Buff Frog)"After that"

(Bat Creature )"It goes down the hole."

The door opens.

(Meat Fork)"You !You've been stealing corn ."

(Bat Creature )"What no i haven't".

(Meat Fork)"Then whats this !"

Meat fork picks up the bat creature and flips him upside down and shakes corn kernels fall out of the pocket.

(Meat fork)"You lucky the boss ain't here ".

All of a sudden an ear piercing Screams are heard.

(Meat Fork )"Speak of the devil .That's probably him."

At this the Bat Creature disposes of himself.

(Meat Fork)"Better go tell him what he has missed. "

Meat fork leaves the room but not before locking it.A couple of minutes pass and buff frog tries to remove his shackles .All of a sudden another painful scream is frog keeps trying to use his tongue to get out of his chains .Buff frog Finally gets out of his and heads to the is about to open it when he hears what sound like footsteps .He then hears the nervous rattle of keys. He then hears someone pounding on the door.

(Meat fork)"For the love of god open the door!"

Buff frog is hesitant but starts to reach for the doorknob .But then he hears another one rattling cry of pain come from right outside the banging on the door stops .Buff frog hears footsteps and "bump".The door bends in a hears footsteps again and "crack".Some of the door splinters .Something is trying to ram through the of a sudden the noise stops .Buf frog goes and frees the other people in goes to the door and opens it .Outside it's dimly lit and the lights are broken. Buff frog looks at the floor and there is claw marks as if someone was dragged a way against their frog inspects the floor and sees footsteps that look like they were made by a giant lizard. All of a sudden the door closes behind him.

(Buff frog)"What are you doing?"

(?)"There is something out there and it's better if it gets you than us.

(?2)"O god he's coming in thru the ceiling!"

(?3)"Open the door."

Buff frog starts to hear screams of goes to the door he can before he opens it he turns around and leaves .His children need a Frog starts to run he needs to get out of runs and runs until he makes it to a fork in the stops and tries to take his time and think which direction is the right he hears a noise behind him .He runs right .Dead end, buff frog sees a small pile of corn next to him he jumps in stays there for a while and is about to run when he hears something coming his way .It sounds primeval like an animal who has no sniffs the air and it starts to that is leaves.

(Buff Frog )"Was it taunting me.?"

He thinks on this for a moment and starts to go back to the fork in the frog sees footprints heading towards the chamber.

(Buff Frog)"Perfect now is my chance."

He starts heading stops dead in his tracks he hears heavy breathing .He waits for the worst but when it doesn't come he looks for the source of the hears groaning coming from a pile of rubble .He goes to it and digs through the rubble .

(Meat Fork)"Please help me".

Buff frog is about to leave him there.

(Meats fork)"You're a murder if you leave me for dead."

Buff Frog goes to him and picks him up and starts to carrie looks at to were Meat Fork's Fork should be ,but there is just a bloody stump.

(Buff Frog)"I am no coward."

He carries him until they make it to the surface.

(Meat fork)" We made it ".

Something jumps out from behind them and tackles Buff frog to the floor and pins him. Buff Frog looks up at his attacker.

(Buff Frog)"Toffee! "

Toffee sniffs him

(Toffee )"You've been near him ".

Buff frog tries to throw a punch .But is caught by something in toffee's right it's not something in his hand it is his hand it is his his right hand should be is Meat Fork's toffee just keeps a calm demeanor while he is talking to Buff Frog

(Toffee )"Where is he where is that snake."

(Buff frog)"Who"?

(Toffee)"That lying two face hero".

(Buff frog )"I don't know who you're talking about."

Toffee gets a little annoyed .

(Toffee)"Know i'm only keeping you alive so you can send a message ".

Buff frog stops struggling and begins to listen.

(Toffee )"Tell Marco i'm looking forward to seeing very soon."

Toffee screeches in Buf frogs face .Buff Frog Closes his eyes and when he opens them Toffee is gone.

(Meat Fork)"Was that your boyfriend?"

Later that day Buff frog was looking after his was thinking of why Toffee wanted Marco .He writes something down But he makes sure he isn't talking out loud."Must warn Marco"!

* * *

 **Here you guys go .I also rewrote some of the earlier chapters for gramer errors. Iknow this is a bit short but i wanted to get it out of the way to keep the storie moving. See you next tim i post a chapter .-Mr .Pinkey**

Do you guys want the announcer back at the end of episodes because i can get him his job not i can just leve him jobless i let you guys decide in the comments if you want to if not just dont vote or say no but if i get one yes and there isent a no to cancle it then thats that he gets his job back .If no one voets he will continue being unemployed.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 23 :The thing a monster fears.

(?)"Hey are you ok ".

(Ben)"Yea i had the weirdest dream.I was seventeen and sleeping on a roof.

(?)That is weird.

(Ben)"What's the matter."?

(?)"Nothing i was just wondering if you still loved me.

(Ben)"What kind of question is that of course I love you."

(?)"You wouldn't let me get taken by monsters.

(Ben)"Of course not .I would never let anything hurt you."

(?)"It's too late."

Ben feels a warmth he looks down and blood is gushing out of tries to cover up her Notices his blade in his hand and the tip is covered in blood.

(Ben)"No ,No,No!.

He grabs her as she is motionless in his embrace.

Ben woke up on the roof in a cold sweat and breathing heavily.

(Ben)"I need a drink."

He changes out of his pjs .He puts on his pants but not his shirt ,and proofed downstairs to the kitchen. He walked to the fridge opened it, took out the milk carton and started drinking from it .But while he was drinking he felt like he was being watched .He stops drinking and looks to his left there stands in her pj's .

(Ben)"Um hi ".

She opens her mouth and is about to scream but ben runs up to her and covers her mouth with his hand.

(Ben)"Please don't scream."

She bites his hand .

(Ben)"Ow"!

She starts to run away when ben nails her in the back of the head with a sleep falls on the floor .Ben walks over to her picks her up ,goes to the living room puts her on the couch and covers her with a blanket.

(Ben)"There you go i mean Ms .Diaz .It's a good thing i always keep some berries on me huh?"

Ben poof back onto the roof.

(Ben)"Got to remember that there back .I mean they've been back a week and i still have problems remembering ".

He puts on his shirt ,his sweater ,and his picks up samson and put him in his pocket. He checks his mp3.

(Ben)"What day is it .?The 31st .Crap !That means it's Halloween ."

He poofs into Marco's room .He sees him goes up to him and poked him gently .But he just stirs around a gets closer .He looks around for a bit but doesn't see marcos sword anywhere.

(Ben)"Maybe he hasn't used it yet.

(Ben)"Marco".

He just stays there Ben calls out a little louder.

(Ben)"Marco."

He turns completely around.

(Ben)"Still nothing huh."

He goes to Marco's alarm and sets it just covers his head with a pillow.

(Ben)"Ok i know you can hear that."

He goes up to him and takes his blanket of his curls up in a ball.

(Ben)"Not going to nudge. Ok you asked for it."

He grabs Marco's mattress and flips it .Marco lys in the air and land with a thud.

(Marco)"Ow".

(Ben)"That a boy up and at'em ."

(Marco)"What do you want ?"

(Ben)"Your library card."

(Marco)"Why"?

(Ben)"I need to do some research. "

(Marco)"On what ?"

Marco reaches into the drawer and pulls out his wallet.

(Ben)"That would be a surprise ".

Marco halfe tired and just wanting to go back to gives him the card.

(Marco)"Can't be worse than What star looks up"

Ben grabs the card sits on the windowsill but says something quickly.

(Ben)"RAN INTO YOU MOM DOWN STAIRS .SHE'S PASSED OUT ON THE COUCH KAY BYE".

Ben falls back and lands with a gets up and starts running towards the library.

(Marco)"Again ,that's the second time this week if you keep this up she will think your a message from god or something."

But ben was to far to hear it.

Ben had been poofing and running until he arrived at the library. He arrived at around 10:00am .He walks inside and is surprised there is not much people goes to the help desk and rings the the back a lady with her nose buried in a book comes out .She seems to be around brown hair and just a little over 5'7" .Ben looks at the book ."Jurassic Park. She's wearing a yellow sundress.

(Ben)"Excuse Me mam".

(?)"Just a minute ".

(Ben)"But mam i need assistance. "

(?)"Great now i lost my place .Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to bother someone while they're in the middle of some...thing

She looks up at the man in front of her .

He sticks his hand out.

(Ben)"Hi my name is Benjamin but you can call me Ben."

(?)"UM my name is Bell."

(Ben)"Hey like the disney Princess. "

(Belle)"Yea that's kinda the reason behind the mom thout it was a good kind of embaricning ."

(Ben)"Well it suits you very well."

Belle starts to blush as Ben starts to smile at her but she catches herself.

(Belle)"So what is it you wanted help with ."

(Ben)"O yea do you guys have like a local history i was wondering if you guys have physics books and anything on special effects ,makeup ,and lighting .

(Belle)"Yea just a couple of minutes".

Ben looks down at her book .

(Ben)"Jurassic park..Have you been reading it long .

(Belle)"No i just started today".

Ben looks down at the book and sees a bookmark halfway through it.

(Ben)"I think i read this one .I like it more than the movie. "

(Belle)"Yea that's been my experience so far."

Ben just stands there for a couple of minutes.

(Belle)"There you go ."

She hands ben a piece of paper with different numbers on it.

(Belle)"Just follow the dewey decimal system."

(Ben)" Thanks ".

He looks around and finds some books that look interesting .He reads a bunch of special effects and makeup books. Then he reads a history book until he comes across a passage that catches his reads .

"Old man samual was a wealthy farmer but had no wife or night there was a knock on his opend it andthere stood a women baldy beaten and her two children with explained that her husband was mad at her for not makeing dinner invited her in and let her spend the midnight there was a loud knock at the stood a man banging on the door he yelled .Get your ass out here .Sam went to the door and told him to leve the property. When he refused Sam told him again. But this time the man threw a punch at sam easily dodged it and told the man to leave at gunpoint. That night the man got a posse of drunks and they torched the house.A couple of months later that man on the charges of woman had escaped that night and showed up for the recovery of the all they found at the house was a skeleton covering two others. It was Sam he had spent his last minutes of life protecting the children. When they tried to separate the bodys it couldn't be was like even at death he would try to fight for what's right. They could have kept trying to separated them but the lady decided against it She said that the few hours that sam had been with them he was more of a father then there actual dad and that her kids should be buried with the person who loved like a father."(December 1996)

(Ben)"This is perfect"!

(?)"Would you shut up over there we're trying to study."

(?)"Come On Brittany we have to get this book report done."

(Britney)"What kind of teacher gives out homework on Halloween ".

(?)"This was do a month ago."

(Britney)"Yea but we were cheerleading ".

(?)"That doesn't mean anything .

(Britney)"Ever since that stupid company paid the school for their silence my money hasn't been as effective at persuading teachers. "

(?)"But at least we get to hang out together ."

(Britney)"Shut up Andrea i'm only here cause daddy said that if i don't come he's only going to get me one car this year."

(Andrea)"O 'sorrie."

(Britney)"Now get back to work on our report on the um um. "

(Andrea)"The Crucible. ".

(Britney )"Well don't tell me just keep working."

Britney goes back to doing her makeup .Andrea gets done writing the paragraph she's on and stands up.

(Andrea)"I'm going to the bathroom."

(Britney)"As long as you do the project i don't care where you go.

After using the bathroom she washes her hands and she looks in the mirror. She starts to cry and gets mad at herself.

(Andrea)"Why do you let her push you around like that .Because your worthless .I'm not worthless and i'm going to make sure she knows that."

She dries her her tears and leaves the bathroom in a huff determination burning in her eye in her eye ."Crash".

(Ben)"Sorrie sorrie i couldn't see where i was going ."

Andrea sees a pile of books on the floor.

(Ben)"Here let me help you up."

Andrea takes the stranger's up and pats herself off."

(Andrea)"It's fine i was just kindof in the moment. "

She finally looks at the guy in front of her .He has raven black hair and a smile that could eyes that could melt an ice cap.

(Ben)"Well can i help you get back into the moment."

(Andrea )"It's fine you just helped me gather my senses.

(Ben)"What do you mean ".

(Andrea)"Nothing it's fine."

(Ben)"You know what it's not fine.I mean you were in the moment and you were about to do some thing that could change your life for the better and i will not be the one who was responsible for getting in your what were you going to do?"

(Andrea )"Well It has to do with my friend "

(Ben)"So what do you guys hate each other now or ."

(Andrea)"No it's just that sometimes she can act like a jerk ."

(Ben)"Tell me more".

(Andrea)"It might take a while".

Ben looks down at his starts to pick up his books. "

(Ben)"I've got some time to kill .My name is Ben by the way."

He extends his hand out to takes it.

(Andrea)"Mine's Andrea".

(Ben)"So you're the one that told me to shut up."

Andrea begins to blush a little.

(Back With Belle )She was putting books on the shelf when her phone takes it out of her pocket and answers it.

(Belle)"Hey mom".

(Belle's Mom)"Are you coming home soon ?"

(Belle)"Yes mom i'm almost done with my shift."

(Belle's Mom)"You better be you know i don't like you being out alone at night."

(Belle)"Mom i'm 17 i can handle myself and it's barely 2:30 ."

(Belle's Mom)"Yes but my house my rules and i want you home before it gets dark. "

(Belle)"Why can't i go trick or treating thall my friends are going."

(Belle's mom)"You know how i feel about you being by yourself.

(Belle)"Fine i'll be home when i get off my shift.I'll be home around mom.

(Belle's mom)"Yes sweetie".

(Belle)"Well there was this cute guy and i was wondering."

(Belle's mom)"Absolutely not I told you no flirting with guys .

(Belle)"Well we weren't flirting .I just helped him with some books."

(Belles Mom)"Well i don't want you talking to boys so do your job ,finish your shift ,and get home."

(Belle)"Ok mom bye ".

She hangs up her phone .

(Belle)"Well if i talk to him to see if he needs help with anything i'm technically doing my job and that's not technically flirting . "

(Back with Ben)

(Ben)"So she's been a jerk to you since you've known her and you were going to confront her on it."

(Andrea)"Yea pretty much."

(Ben)"Well that's not enough ".

(Andrea)"What do you meen"?

(Ben)"You deserve some payback."

(Andrea)"No it's fine".

(Ben)"I'm tired of people saying 's not fine you deserve this."

(Andrea)"Ok then what do you have in mind."

(Ben)"Well what does she like what is she intrested in .

(Andrea)"Well she likes money ,fancy clothing and guys."

(Ben)"Ok well i have money but it will look suspicious if i just give you a wad of money or if you suddenly become richer than her, i know nothing about fashion ,so it would have to be the only we knew where to find a guy she finds attractive. "

(Andrea)"Well i think you could…."

(Ben)" I have an idea you go back to Brittany and keep her busy and i'll go look for a cute guy."

Just like that Ben was off.

(Andrea)"be the cute guy".

Ben was running around town .He looked for about half an started to get tiered.

(Ben)"Why dose poofing have to take such a toll on the body."

He searched for another half hour.

(Ben)"I better get back to Andrea tell her the plan is off."

(Back with belle)She was walking around the library hoping she would see Ben found a pile of books on a table and put them away. All of a sudden she saw Ben run in.

(With Brittany and Andrea)Andrea had been waiting for Ben for about an hour .She had started to doubt he was going to show up with of a sudden Brittany tapped her shoulder.

(Brittany )"Cutie alert ".

Andrea looked up and it was Ben at the vending machine. He was sweating and took off his sweater and for a couple of seconds you could see his was wearing a tight white got a water bottle and the water ran down his chin and wet his he realized what he did he took off his shirt and you could see his finely toned then he turned around and you could see as clear as covering his all of a sudden they were gone. He put his shirt and his sweater and started to walk towards Andrea and Brittany. Brittany was about to say something.

(Brittany )"Hi my name is Brittany ".

But he completely ignored her and went to Andrea.

(Ben)"Can i talk to you for a moment ."

(Andrea)"Sure ".

Britney had a shocked expression that makes Andrea happy.

Ben takes andrea to the side.

(Ben)"Sorrie".

(Andrea)"What why."

(Ben)"I couldn't find any one."

(Andrea )"That's ok ."

(Ben)"Well i couldn't find any guy but i found this and thought you'd like it."

Ben pulls out a sunflower and hands it to Andrea .

Belle arrives and sees this and is disappointed .

(Belle)"Of course the only decent guy my age has a girlfriend already. "

Andrea heads back to Brittany.

(Brittany )"So how much did you pay him"?

(Andrea)"Shut up you're just jealous ."

(Brittany )"Why would i be jealous. He's probably a special needs person or blind because no normal man would choose you before he choose he looked like That barfo Diaz kid anyways. "

Andreas happy demeanor is gone once more. Ben overhears this and sees rushes to her .

(Ben)"Hey ".

(Belle)"What ?"

(Ben)"How much does a sprinkler system cost ."

(Belle )"What"?

(Ben)"Hw much does the sprinkler system cost."

(Belle)"I dont know like 5,000$ "

Ben pulls a wad of cash out of his pocket.

(Ben)"Here's 10,000$".

(Belle)"Why did you give me this?"

Ben gose back to where Andrea and Brittany are at but makes sure to stay out of pulls out one of his magic revolvers .He looks at the bottom of his boot and pulls out a loads it in his revolver and aims for the sprinkler head above Brittany and pulls the sprinkler head explodes and water starts to poor by the gallons onto Brittany's hears lafter which he just suspects is Andrea .

(Ben)"Better get to the hardware store".

Ben rushed to the hardware store where he bought two tons of timber nails ,wood finish ,and Glass. He then feed it all to went to the grocery store and bought 30 pounds of was walking with 30 pounds of candy down the street when he spotted Belle across the street .He started running across the road when a car almost hits him.

(Ben)"Hey i'm walking here!"

Ben finished crossing the street .He caught up with belle who he could now see was reading. But saw that she was about to trip on a drops his candy on the floor and rushes over to her right as she trips and catches her before she hits the floor.

(Ben)"Are you ok ."

(Belle)"Yea i'm fine ".

Ben stands Belle up .She pats herself goes to his 3 candy sacks and throws them on his shoulder.

(Belle)"Thanks for that."

(Ben)"You're welcome ".

Ben sees Belle's book on the floor and picks it brushes off the dirt off of it and hands it to her.

(Ben)"So were you going"?

(Belle)"I'm heading home".

(Ben)"Would you like some company ".

(Belle)"I'm fine .Plus i don't think my mom would approve. "

(Ben)"All right i can respect that."

Belle started walking and after five minutes Ben started to walk behind her .

(Belle)"I told you i don't want company. "

She kept walking and looked behind her and saw Ben still walking behind her ,he seemed to be looking at the sidewalk. .She turns around and yells out .

(Belle)"I told you i don't need the company!"

At that moment german shepherd comes running down the street having heard the was running right towrds Belle .Belle starts running in the opposite direction. "Crash"!.She runs right into Ben.

Both of them on the floor.

(Ben)"Ow".

Belle scampers behind Ben.

(Belle)"Save me".

Ben still rubbing his head .

(Ben)"Save you from what."

(Belle)"That vicious dog."

Ben looks at the german shepherd running towards them .He stands up when the dog arrives it just stands in a defensive position teeth showing and growling .Ben kneels down and pets the dog just stops and embraces the affection this stranger is giving him.

(Ben)"You need protection from this cutey."

Bell peaks from behind Ben's shoulder and looks at the dog .

(Belle)"It is kinda cute."

She reaches out a hand and the dog starts to growl.

(Ben)"You have to approach slowly ".

Ben grabs belle's hand causing her to blush and guides it slowly to dog .When the hand makes contact ben retracts his and the dog just sits there waiting for Belle to start the slowly strokes its fur and when she's done the dog lick her of a sudden little girl in a princess costume and candy bucket comes running down the street with a leash in little girl arrives and tells us to wait a minute well she catches her she can finally speak she sais.

(Little girl )"You found him".

She puts the leash on the dog .

(Little girl)"Chip never run away again."

(Ben)"Wait what is the dogs name".

(Little girle)"Chip"

(Ben)"Why does he have that name."

(Little girl)"Because of the Disney character. "

Ben starts to develop a huge smile and Belle starts to blush. The little girl is about to leave.

(Ben)"Wait."

(Little girl)"Yea mister."

(Ben)"Can i see your candy pail."

(Little girl)"Shure?"

Ben grabs the pail and goes to one of the ten pound bags of candy and opens fills up the pail ¾ of the little girl is talking with Belle.

(Belle)"You're a very beautiful princes."

(Little girl)"Thank you. "

She does a little curtsy and Belle returns the gesture .Ben hands her ,her pail .

(Little girl)"Thank you again mister ."

Before she leaves the little girl makes a small comment.

(Little girl)"You guys make a cute couple. "

At this comment both Ben and Belle blush.

Ben gose to pick up his sacks of candy and closes up the open one and once again throws them over his starts walking .But this time Belle catches up to him .

(Ben)"I thought you didn't want the company"?

(Belle)"Are you kidding me what if another dog comes after me i need protection. Plus if you can't protect me i just have to outrun you not the dog."

They walk for a while till they come to a fork in the road.

(Ben)"I'm going right."

(Belle)"I'm going left."

They both just stand is going in for a hug and ben Sticks his hand out.

(Ben)"Put her there pal ".

Belle accepts the handshake and they part ways .

(Ben)"Gotta keep focused no falling for anyone gotta stay on time to screw with people."

Ben sees the Diaz's house a little ways down the finds an empty lot he pulls out Samson.

(Ben)"Ok samson do you think you can make a house with that material you ate."

Samson just burps.

(Ben)"I'll take that as a yes."

Ben pulls out his dimensionals scissors cuts a rift and jumps around him there is a white once more says something it did before the ground cracks open and a gient bulding appears. He walks inside and goes to the armory once he got there he started to run left .He keeps going until he goes into a giant field filled with rows and rows of display cases on pedestal .He passed by the hand of King midas, the philosophers stone until he finds a bowl in with red and blue liquid in takes the glass case takes two of five little vials that are next to the fills one up with red liquid and one with blue liquid.

(Ben)"Red one shrinks,blue one i already knew that."

He places the glass box back on the bowl and puts corks on the exists the building and the earth swallows puts samson down .

(Ben)"All right time to make a house".

Samson's big black mass starts to take the shape of a all that's in front of Ben is a house that looks like it's made of shadows.

(Ben)"Ok thats good start retracting ."

Slowly the house starts to change from black to color as the darkness starts to retract towards the roof until all that's left is a fully built house and samson on top of it .Ben poof to the top and pick up samson he looks like a black pancake.

(Ben)"Poor little guy is exhausted isn't he .Here take a break."

He puts samson in his hoodie pocket and hands him a little round takes out his two revolvers and cheeks the chambers to see if there empty. He then proceeds to pour half the blue liquid into his right revolver and half and half the red liquid into the right revolver .He points the right revolver at the house and pulls the house shrinks to the size of a monopoly picks it up and places it in his pocket.

(Ben)"Ok time to go back."

He opens a rift and steps thew it .

(Ben)"How much time has passed ."

He looks at his clock 6:10 places the house in the middle of the lot and shoots it with his left grows to full size.

(Ben)"Ok this is going to hurt."

He pulls out his blade and lays it against his palm and pulls cuts himself puts his sword back into the pocket dimension. Blood starts to pool in his draws a sigel on the side of the house with his lights on fire .Suddenly the sigel disappears and ben's hand catches on gose out slowly and all that is left is a scar on Bens closes his eyes and foceses and slowly the scar looks at samson in his pocket.

(Ben)"That's how you use black magic to make a slow rotting spell."

He pats the side of the house.

(Ben)"Ow Splinter".

Ben grabs his bags of candy but notices there are only throws the two bags of candy into his "house".He goes to marcose house to check in on poofs into his room .

(Ben)"What are you guys doing "

(Marco)"O your back"

(Ben)"Wait here is your library card."

Ben pulls marcos library card out of his pocket and hands it to marco.

(Ben)"So back to my previous question what are you doing."

(Marco)"Trying to help my dad scare kids ."

(Ben)"Ok i'll be gone for a while don't conjure any spirits while i'm gone."

(Marco)"Why would i ever do that."

Ben poofs to the bathroom and gets some hair comes his hair back with the hair Puts samson on.

(Ben)"Let's go for sweater vest."

Suddenly ben is in a black sweater vest .

(Ben)"Ok we're switching looks as the house detiareats" .

He poofs back to his house and notices that the house has already started to looks at himself in the reflection of the window sees samson already gave him Gray streaks.

(Ben)"Good job samson".

As the night goes on the house falls apart more and more and ben looks older and he finally gives away the rest of his candy he looks like an old man dressed in a robe then hears a walks to the window and sees marcos dad falls from the second floor from what seems to be Star's heads out and goes to help up.

(Ben)"Whats going on "?

( )"There is this monster in the house and i can't get rid of it.".

Ben had to get in there .

( )"Halfe the neighborhood is in there."

Dammit Ben couldn't risk getting seen but he had to looked at .He had an idea so crazy it might just work. But if i do this i have to keep light under control but i've done it before so it's no big deal.

(Ben)"I can help you get then out of there.

( )"How can you help?No offence you're no spring chicken.

(Ben )" Let's make a deal .I give you the power to defeat that thing and you i don't know leave me a plate of tacos outside."

(Mr Diaz)"I don't know ".

He hears a scream.

( )"Deal".

Faith jumps off of ben and onto .She becomes a small bracelet on when clenches his fist she becomes a small dagger of light.

(Ben)"The power will last until the monster is defeated. "

runs inside.

(Ben)"Now all i need to do is keep light under control .Think happy thoughts. "

He had it Under control .Then he heard A mind flashed back to that horrible closed his eyes as he tried to focus on something heard another was slowly climbing up his arm covering it slowly. One screaming continued and light climbed inch by inch.

(Ben)"No no no make the screaming stop."

Light covers Marcos opens his eyes the world is engulfed in is standing on a trys to fight off light but the full moon is giving him to much starts to calm down he might still fight is until he gets to the hand with the scar .Light no longer himself feeds off of sin and corupts Samson. When he finally gets to the scar. Ben feels every bit of pain he has ever felt, images flash before his eyes. He lets out a scream of it turns to the calling of a beast.

Marco ,star,Janna used as a knight mr diaz and all walk out and see a monster 10' highe horns on its head fangs the size of daggers and eyes that show no sign of sees this and acrs jumps on Janna .

(Janna)"Hey what the heck"?

Light takes janna's sword noticing it's one that ben gose to Marco and raps herself around his intertwine herself with the sword and the sword begins to beast starts to run towrds sword starts to glow brighttet and brighter. Star is about to blast this thing with her wand but Marco tells her to stand sticks his hand in his pocket and he sticks his hand in his pocket and slips on his sticks it in front of him and the shield pops sword catches on takes a defensive stance. The beast smashes into the shield but marco keeps his ground it starts to become a game of strength the beast starts to gain then faith starts to cover marco starting with his marco is weighted down like if he is wearing lead boot but when he lifts his t to try to push forward it's as light as a feather .He starts pushing back against the beast. But the beast grows werrie of this and swings at marco. He dodges out of the beast could have gotten the people now left defenseless but he wanted to take down the one who challenged runs towards marco with full Marco saw this coming and plunges forward with his blade just barely missing the beast but slices its howels in pain and the gash starts to close but Marco sees an arm in beast stands tall and suddelny hunches his sholders down it looks like he dislocated his looks to be a gient bone sticking out of is back.

(Janna)That's kind of gross.

It starts to split in half and goes down his arms .Finally it looks like it's about to break the beast swings its arms down and two sharpened pieces of black bone.

(Janna)"Now it's cool."

It swings at marco with the bone sticking out of its forearm. Marco doge's most most of the beast slashes at his Faith covers all Marco's body and he is now a knight in shining gold armor.

(Janna)"The beast looks cooler ".

(Ben)"Not helping!"

The beast swings but the bone locks with Marcos blade ben Forces the blade and slice .He cuts off one of the bone falls on the floor but it transforms into Ben's blad.

(Marco)"Ben?"

The beast smack rco with his bladeless arm and marco goes flying.

( )"Mijo "!

The beast starts to run gets up and star comes over to him .

(Star)"Are you ok"?

(Marco)"Its Ben".

(Star)"What .That thing."

(Marco)"Yea."

(Star)"What happened to him"?

(Marco)"I don't know but i have to stop and calm him down."

The beast was running trying to find some place to hide. Marco started running after it he chased it for about fifteen minutes. But then the beats picked up a little dog was barking like crazy at the beast biting into its the beast shrugged it arrived and saw him holding the little tried to approach but the beats put the blade onto the little girl's was holding her hostage. Then it heard someone shout.

(Belle)"Hey you!"

The beast snarls and turns when he sees her he calms grip on the little girl loosens until she just falls out of his a far away distance tom is watching threw a pair of approaches and places her hand on the beast's fance keeping eye her other hand she signals Marco to come closer . When marco is right behind it she jumps out of the way.

(Belle)"Now!".

Marco plunges his blade into the beast howls in pain but starts to move towards Marco ready to swing at then they hear a clatter .It's the sword but it's no longer glowing. The beast looks down at where the blade is a golden blob. the beast tries to take it it stays starts to gather around the beast tries desperately to stop it but to no avail. The silver d gold start to encircle each a bracelet pops off of the beast. The beast stars to howl like it's dying. It starts to take a more human bone falson the floor and turns into halfe a fangs turn to teeth .Star arrives to see the face of the beast comes off like a mask and Ben's face can be star sees something on his makes sure her mind isn't playing tricks on her. Ben has two diamonds on his face one on each lies on the floor as Marco,Starr,and Belle approach him.

(Belle)"Hey isn't that."

Poof Marco hits her with a sleep berrie.

(Marco)"Good thing i got those from Ben's bag."

(Star)"Is he unconscious ?"

Star looks at his face up close now but the diamonds are gone.

(Marco)"I guess".

(Star)"How do we wake him up."

(Marco)" I don't know".

(Ben)"You need to kiss him".

(Star)"I wonder if we can still find that dog."

(Marco)"Yea i think i saw him licking himself."

(Ben)"Ok ok i'm up."

Ben stands up .

(Ben)"Have you guys seen my sword."

He looks at the ground and picks it up.

(Ben)"Where is the other half?You know what doesn't matter."

Ben presses the middle and the other half comes flying through the air.

(Ben)"Let's go home".

(Star)"What about her?"

(Ben)"I got this."

Ben pulls out his scissors and cuts a hole underneath Belle she falls thew and lands on her portal closes and ben picks up the gold and silver bracelet and puts it on .They start walking home and when they finally get there both where inside get to the front door and there is a box with a note on opens the box and inside is what looks like Janas reeds the note.

Took this from your room thought i'd give it back.-Janna

Suddenly the house across the street falls pulls out his right revolver and shoots the house it starts to shrink rapidly.

(Star)"What's that about ?"

(Ben)"Nothing just a stupid idea."

Ben presses a button on a trigger he has in his pocket.

Inside the house there is a pack of c4 tied to a gasoline canister ."Boom"! The house explodes but the explosion shrinks down to the size of an ember.

(Ben)"Wait here ."

He goes to where the house was an picks up a small looking burs in his so he grabs a small rock and takes it over to Star and shows them the ember.

(Ben)"Isn't it cool ?"

(Star)"Shure ?What is it ."

(Ben)"It's a star."

(Star)"No im Star thats Marco and your Ben."

(Ben)"No i mean it's an actual condensed atoms from the explosion were so compacted together they formed a small star.

(Marco)"Wait if it's a condensed star that means it's a black hole!You got to get rid of that thing!"

(Ben)"Don't worry it's being held together by 's still kind of hot thoue."

The rock is slowly getting hotter.

(Ben)"Can you hold this ".

Ben hands marco the rock .Ben disappears for a couple of comes back with a diamond necklace .

(Marco)"Where did you get that necklaces. "?

(Ben)"Jewelry store."

(Marco)"I didn't know jewlery stores were open this late ."

(Ben)"There 't worry i payed."

Ben grabs the small star and shoves into the necklace. The sun appears in the middle of the diamond.

(Ben)" This is called a morning can produce light that is usfull against things of the also makes a good as an added bouness it looks stylish "

He hands it Star.

(Marco)"Hey a star for Star".

(Star)"Dude shut up."

(Ben)"Ok well im going on the roof and having a candy coma."

They all head to their resting off tom watches from a pair of binoculars.

(Tom)"Interesting don't you think?"

A shadowy figure appears behind him.

(Toffee )"Yes .But it depends what you call interesting.

(Tom)"My uncle can make thisChapter 23 :The thing a monster fears.

(?)"Hey are you ok ".

(Ben)"Yea i had the weirdest dream.I was seventeen and sleeping on a roof.

(?)That is weird.

(Ben)"What's the matter."?

(?)"Nothing i was just wondering if you still loved me.

(Ben)"What kind of question is that of course I love you."

(?)"You wouldn't let me get taken by monsters.

(Ben)"Of course not .I would never let anything hurt you."

(?)"It's too late."

Ben feels a warmth he looks down and blood is gushing out of tries to cover up her Notices his blade in his hand and the tip is covered in blood.

(Ben)"No ,No,No!.

He grabs her as she is motionless in his embrace.

Ben woke up on the roof in a cold sweat and breathing heavily.

(Ben)"I need a drink."

He changes out of his pjs .He puts on his pants but not his shirt ,and proofed downstairs to the kitchen. He walked to the fridge opened it, took out the milk carton and started drinking from it .But while he was drinking he felt like he was being watched .He stops drinking and looks to his left there stands in her pj's .

(Ben)"Um hi ".

She opens her mouth and is about to scream but ben runs up to her and covers her mouth with his hand.

(Ben)"Please don't scream."

She bites his hand .

(Ben)"Ow"!

She starts to run away when ben nails her in the back of the head with a sleep falls on the floor .Ben walks over to her picks her up ,goes to the living room puts her on the couch and covers her with a blanket.

(Ben)"There you go i mean Ms .Diaz .It's a good thing i always keep some berries on me huh?"

Ben poof back onto the roof.

(Ben)"Got to remember that there back .I mean they've been back a week and i still have problems remembering ".

He puts on his shirt ,his sweater ,and his picks up samson and put him in his pocket. He checks his mp3.

(Ben)"What day is it .?The 31st .Crap !That means it's Halloween ."

He poofs into Marco's room .He sees him goes up to him and poked him gently .But he just stirs around a gets closer .He looks around for a bit but doesn't see marcos sword anywhere.

(Ben)"Maybe he hasn't used it yet.

(Ben)"Marco".

He just stays there Ben calls out a little louder.

(Ben)"Marco."

He turns completely around.

(Ben)"Still nothing huh."

He goes to Marco's alarm and sets it just covers his head with a pillow.

(Ben)"Ok i know you can hear that."

He goes up to him and takes his blanket of his curls up in a ball.

(Ben)"Not going to nudge. Ok you asked for it."

He grabs Marco's mattress and flips it .Marco lys in the air and land with a thud.

(Marco)"Ow".

(Ben)"That a boy up and at'em ."

(Marco)"What do you want ?"

(Ben)"Your library card."

(Marco)"Why"?

(Ben)"I need to do some research. "

(Marco)"On what ?"

Marco reaches into the drawer and pulls out his wallet.

(Ben)"That would be a surprise ".

Marco halfe tired and just wanting to go back to gives him the card.

(Marco)"Can't be worse than What star looks up"

Ben grabs the card sits on the windowsill but says something quickly.

(Ben)"RAN INTO YOU MOM DOWN STAIRS .SHE'S PASSED OUT ON THE COUCH KAY BYE".

Ben falls back and lands with a gets up and starts running towards the library.

(Marco)"Again ,that's the second time this week if you keep this up she will think your a message from god or something."

But ben was to far to hear it.

Ben had been poofing and running until he arrived at the library. He arrived at around 10:00am .He walks inside and is surprised there is not much people goes to the help desk and rings the the back a lady with her nose buried in a book comes out .She seems to be around brown hair and just a little over 5'7" .Ben looks at the book ."Jurassic Park. She's wearing a yellow sundress.

(Ben)"Excuse Me mam".

(?)"Just a minute ".

(Ben)"But mam i need assistance. "

(?)"Great now i lost my place .Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to bother someone while they're in the middle of some...thing

She looks up at the man in front of her .

He sticks his hand out.

(Ben)"Hi my name is Benjamin but you can call me Ben."

(?)"UM my name is Bell."

(Ben)"Hey like the disney Princess. "

(Belle)"Yea that's kinda the reason behind the mom thout it was a good kind of embaricning ."

(Ben)"Well it suits you very well."

Belle starts to blush as Ben starts to smile at her but she catches herself.

(Belle)"So what is it you wanted help with ."

(Ben)"O yea do you guys have like a local history i was wondering if you guys have physics books and anything on special effects ,makeup ,and lighting .

(Belle)"Yea just a couple of minutes".

Ben looks down at her book .

(Ben)"Jurassic park..Have you been reading it long .

(Belle)"No i just started today".

Ben looks down at the book and sees a bookmark halfway through it.

(Ben)"I think i read this one .I like it more than the movie. "

(Belle)"Yea that's been my experience so far."

Ben just stands there for a couple of minutes.

(Belle)"There you go ."

She hands ben a piece of paper with different numbers on it.

(Belle)"Just follow the dewey decimal system."

(Ben)" Thanks ".

He looks around and finds some books that look interesting .He reads a bunch of special effects and makeup books. Then he reads a history book until he comes across a passage that catches his reads .

"Old man samual was a wealthy farmer but had no wife or night there was a knock on his opend it andthere stood a women baldy beaten and her two children with explained that her husband was mad at her for not makeing dinner invited her in and let her spend the midnight there was a loud knock at the stood a man banging on the door he yelled .Get your ass out here .Sam went to the door and told him to leve the property. When he refused Sam told him again. But this time the man threw a punch at sam easily dodged it and told the man to leave at gunpoint. That night the man got a posse of drunks and they torched the house.A couple of months later that man on the charges of woman had escaped that night and showed up for the recovery of the all they found at the house was a skeleton covering two others. It was Sam he had spent his last minutes of life protecting the children. When they tried to separate the bodys it couldn't be was like even at death he would try to fight for what's right. They could have kept trying to separated them but the lady decided against it She said that the few hours that sam had been with them he was more of a father then there actual dad and that her kids should be buried with the person who loved like a father."(December 1996)

(Ben)"This is perfect"!

(?)"Would you shut up over there we're trying to study."

(?)"Come On Brittany we have to get this book report done."

(Britney)"What kind of teacher gives out homework on Halloween ".

(?)"This was do a month ago."

(Britney)"Yea but we were cheerleading ".

(?)"That doesn't mean anything .

(Britney)"Ever since that stupid company paid the school for their silence my money hasn't been as effective at persuading teachers. "

(?)"But at least we get to hang out together ."

(Britney)"Shut up Andrea i'm only here cause daddy said that if i don't come he's only going to get me one car this year."

(Andrea)"O 'sorrie."

(Britney)"Now get back to work on our report on the um um. "

(Andrea)"The Crucible. ".

(Britney )"Well don't tell me just keep working."

Britney goes back to doing her makeup .Andrea gets done writing the paragraph she's on and stands up.

(Andrea)"I'm going to the bathroom."

(Britney)"As long as you do the project i don't care where you go.

After using the bathroom she washes her hands and she looks in the mirror. She starts to cry and gets mad at herself.

(Andrea)"Why do you let her push you around like that .Because your worthless .I'm not worthless and i'm going to make sure she knows that."

She dries her her tears and leaves the bathroom in a huff determination burning in her eye in her eye ."Crash".

(Ben)"Sorrie sorrie i couldn't see where i was going ."

Andrea sees a pile of books on the floor.

(Ben)"Here let me help you up."

Andrea takes the stranger's up and pats herself off."

(Andrea)"It's fine i was just kindof in the moment. "

She finally looks at the guy in front of her .He has raven black hair and a smile that could eyes that could melt an ice cap.

(Ben)"Well can i help you get back into the moment."

(Andrea )"It's fine you just helped me gather my senses.

(Ben)"What do you mean ".

(Andrea)"Nothing it's fine."

(Ben)"You know what it's not fine.I mean you were in the moment and you were about to do some thing that could change your life for the better and i will not be the one who was responsible for getting in your what were you going to do?"

(Andrea )"Well It has to do with my friend "

(Ben)"So what do you guys hate each other now or ."

(Andrea)"No it's just that sometimes she can act like a jerk ."

(Ben)"Tell me more".

(Andrea)"It might take a while".

Ben looks down at his starts to pick up his books. "

(Ben)"I've got some time to kill .My name is Ben by the way."

He extends his hand out to takes it.

(Andrea)"Mine's Andrea".

(Ben)"So you're the one that told me to shut up."

Andrea begins to blush a little.

(Back With Belle )She was putting books on the shelf when her phone takes it out of her pocket and answers it.

(Belle)"Hey mom".

(Belle's Mom)"Are you coming home soon ?"

(Belle)"Yes mom i'm almost done with my shift."

(Belle's Mom)"You better be you know i don't like you being out alone at night."

(Belle)"Mom i'm 17 i can handle myself and it's barely 2:30 ."

(Belle's Mom)"Yes but my house my rules and i want you home before it gets dark. "

(Belle)"Why can't i go trick or treating thall my friends are going."

(Belle's mom)"You know how i feel about you being by yourself.

(Belle)"Fine i'll be home when i get off my shift.I'll be home around mom.

(Belle's mom)"Yes sweetie".

(Belle)"Well there was this cute guy and i was wondering."

(Belle's mom)"Absolutely not I told you no flirting with guys .

(Belle)"Well we weren't flirting .I just helped him with some books."

(Belles Mom)"Well i don't want you talking to boys so do your job ,finish your shift ,and get home."

(Belle)"Ok mom bye ".

She hangs up her phone .

(Belle)"Well if i talk to him to see if he needs help with anything i'm technically doing my job and that's not technically flirting . "

(Back with Ben)

(Ben)"So she's been a jerk to you since you've known her and you were going to confront her on it."

(Andrea)"Yea pretty much."

(Ben)"Well that's not enough ".

(Andrea)"What do you meen"?

(Ben)"You deserve some payback."

(Andrea)"No it's fine".

(Ben)"I'm tired of people saying 's not fine you deserve this."

(Andrea)"Ok then what do you have in mind."

(Ben)"Well what does she like what is she intrested in .

(Andrea)"Well she likes money ,fancy clothing and guys."

(Ben)"Ok well i have money but it will look suspicious if i just give you a wad of money or if you suddenly become richer than her, i know nothing about fashion ,so it would have to be the only we knew where to find a guy she finds attractive. "

(Andrea)"Well i think you could…."

(Ben)" I have an idea you go back to Brittany and keep her busy and i'll go look for a cute guy."

Just like that Ben was off.

(Andrea)"be the cute guy".

Ben was running around town .He looked for about half an started to get tiered.

(Ben)"Why dose poofing have to take such a toll on the body."

He searched for another half hour.

(Ben)"I better get back to Andrea tell her the plan is off."

(Back with belle)She was walking around the library hoping she would see Ben found a pile of books on a table and put them away. All of a sudden she saw Ben run in.

(With Brittany and Andrea)Andrea had been waiting for Ben for about an hour .She had started to doubt he was going to show up with of a sudden Brittany tapped her shoulder.

(Brittany )"Cutie alert ".

Andrea looked up and it was Ben at the vending machine. He was sweating and took off his sweater and for a couple of seconds you could see his was wearing a tight white got a water bottle and the water ran down his chin and wet his he realized what he did he took off his shirt and you could see his finely toned then he turned around and you could see as clear as covering his all of a sudden they were gone. He put his shirt and his sweater and started to walk towards Andrea and Brittany. Brittany was about to say something.

(Brittany )"Hi my name is Brittany ".

But he completely ignored her and went to Andrea.

(Ben)"Can i talk to you for a moment ."

(Andrea)"Sure ".

Britney had a shocked expression that makes Andrea happy.

Ben takes andrea to the side.

(Ben)"Sorrie".

(Andrea)"What why."

(Ben)"I couldn't find any one."

(Andrea )"That's ok ."

(Ben)"Well i couldn't find any guy but i found this and thought you'd like it."

Ben pulls out a sunflower and hands it to Andrea .

Belle arrives and sees this and is disappointed .

(Belle)"Of course the only decent guy my age has a girlfriend already. "

Andrea heads back to Brittany.

(Brittany )"So how much did you pay him"?

(Andrea)"Shut up you're just jealous ."

(Brittany )"Why would i be jealous. He's probably a special needs person or blind because no normal man would choose you before he choose he looked like That barfo Diaz kid anyways. "

Andreas happy demeanor is gone once more. Ben overhears this and sees rushes to her .

(Ben)"Hey ".

(Belle)"What ?"

(Ben)"How much does a sprinkler system cost ."

(Belle )"What"?

(Ben)"Hw much does the sprinkler system cost."

(Belle)"I dont know like 5,000$ "

Ben pulls a wad of cash out of his pocket.

(Ben)"Here's 10,000$".

(Belle)"Why did you give me this?"

Ben gose back to where Andrea and Brittany are at but makes sure to stay out of pulls out one of his magic revolvers .He looks at the bottom of his boot and pulls out a loads it in his revolver and aims for the sprinkler head above Brittany and pulls the sprinkler head explodes and water starts to poor by the gallons onto Brittany's hears lafter which he just suspects is Andrea .

(Ben)"Better get to the hardware store".

Ben rushed to the hardware store where he bought two tons of timber nails ,wood finish ,and Glass. He then feed it all to went to the grocery store and bought 30 pounds of was walking with 30 pounds of candy down the street when he spotted Belle across the street .He started running across the road when a car almost hits him.

(Ben)"Hey i'm walking here!"

Ben finished crossing the street .He caught up with belle who he could now see was reading. But saw that she was about to trip on a drops his candy on the floor and rushes over to her right as she trips and catches her before she hits the floor.

(Ben)"Are you ok ."

(Belle)"Yea i'm fine ".

Ben stands Belle up .She pats herself goes to his 3 candy sacks and throws them on his shoulder.

(Belle)"Thanks for that."

(Ben)"You're welcome ".

Ben sees Belle's book on the floor and picks it brushes off the dirt off of it and hands it to her.

(Ben)"So were you going"?

(Belle)"I'm heading home".

(Ben)"Would you like some company ".

(Belle)"I'm fine .Plus i don't think my mom would approve. "

(Ben)"All right i can respect that."

Belle started walking and after five minutes Ben started to walk behind her .

(Belle)"I told you i don't want company. "

She kept walking and looked behind her and saw Ben still walking behind her ,he seemed to be looking at the sidewalk. .She turns around and yells out .

(Belle)"I told you i don't need the company!"

At that moment german shepherd comes running down the street having heard the was running right towrds Belle .Belle starts running in the opposite direction. "Crash"!.She runs right into Ben.

Both of them on the floor.

(Ben)"Ow".

Belle scampers behind Ben.

(Belle)"Save me".

Ben still rubbing his head .

(Ben)"Save you from what."

(Belle)"That vicious dog."

Ben looks at the german shepherd running towards them .He stands up when the dog arrives it just stands in a defensive position teeth showing and growling .Ben kneels down and pets the dog just stops and embraces the affection this stranger is giving him.

(Ben)"You need protection from this cutey."

Bell peaks from behind Ben's shoulder and looks at the dog .

(Belle)"It is kinda cute."

She reaches out a hand and the dog starts to growl.

(Ben)"You have to approach slowly ".

Ben grabs belle's hand causing her to blush and guides it slowly to dog .When the hand makes contact ben retracts his and the dog just sits there waiting for Belle to start the slowly strokes its fur and when she's done the dog lick her of a sudden little girl in a princess costume and candy bucket comes running down the street with a leash in little girl arrives and tells us to wait a minute well she catches her she can finally speak she sais.

(Little girl )"You found him".

She puts the leash on the dog .

(Little girl)"Chip never run away again."

(Ben)"Wait what is the dogs name".

(Little girle)"Chip"

(Ben)"Why does he have that name."

(Little girl)"Because of the Disney character. "

Ben starts to develop a huge smile and Belle starts to blush. The little girl is about to leave.

(Ben)"Wait."

(Little girl)"Yea mister."

(Ben)"Can i see your candy pail."

(Little girl)"Shure?"

Ben grabs the pail and goes to one of the ten pound bags of candy and opens fills up the pail ¾ of the little girl is talking with Belle.

(Belle)"You're a very beautiful princes."

(Little girl)"Thank you. "

She does a little curtsy and Belle returns the gesture .Ben hands her ,her pail .

(Little girl)"Thank you again mister ."

Before she leaves the little girl makes a small comment.

(Little girl)"You guys make a cute couple. "

At this comment both Ben and Belle blush.

Ben gose to pick up his sacks of candy and closes up the open one and once again throws them over his starts walking .But this time Belle catches up to him .

(Ben)"I thought you didn't want the company"?

(Belle)"Are you kidding me what if another dog comes after me i need protection. Plus if you can't protect me i just have to outrun you not the dog."

They walk for a while till they come to a fork in the road.

(Ben)"I'm going right."

(Belle)"I'm going left."

They both just stand is going in for a hug and ben Sticks his hand out.

(Ben)"Put her there pal ".

Belle accepts the handshake and they part ways .

(Ben)"Gotta keep focused no falling for anyone gotta stay on time to screw with people."

Ben sees the Diaz's house a little ways down the finds an empty lot he pulls out Samson.

(Ben)"Ok samson do you think you can make a house with that material you ate."

Samson just burps.

(Ben)"I'll take that as a yes."

Ben pulls out his dimensionals scissors cuts a rift and jumps around him there is a white once more says something it did before the ground cracks open and a gient bulding appears. He walks inside and goes to the armory once he got there he started to run left .He keeps going until he goes into a giant field filled with rows and rows of display cases on pedestal .He passed by the hand of King midas, the philosophers stone until he finds a bowl in with red and blue liquid in takes the glass case takes two of five little vials that are next to the fills one up with red liquid and one with blue liquid.

(Ben)"Red one shrinks,blue one i already knew that."

He places the glass box back on the bowl and puts corks on the exists the building and the earth swallows puts samson down .

(Ben)"All right time to make a house".

Samson's big black mass starts to take the shape of a all that's in front of Ben is a house that looks like it's made of shadows.

(Ben)"Ok thats good start retracting ."

Slowly the house starts to change from black to color as the darkness starts to retract towards the roof until all that's left is a fully built house and samson on top of it .Ben poof to the top and pick up samson he looks like a black pancake.

(Ben)"Poor little guy is exhausted isn't he .Here take a break."

He puts samson in his hoodie pocket and hands him a little round takes out his two revolvers and cheeks the chambers to see if there empty. He then proceeds to pour half the blue liquid into his right revolver and half and half the red liquid into the right revolver .He points the right revolver at the house and pulls the house shrinks to the size of a monopoly picks it up and places it in his pocket.

(Ben)"Ok time to go back."

He opens a rift and steps thew it .

(Ben)"How much time has passed ."

He looks at his clock 6:10 places the house in the middle of the lot and shoots it with his left grows to full size.

(Ben)"Ok this is going to hurt."

He pulls out his blade and lays it against his palm and pulls cuts himself puts his sword back into the pocket dimension. Blood starts to pool in his draws a sigel on the side of the house with his lights on fire .Suddenly the sigel disappears and ben's hand catches on gose out slowly and all that is left is a scar on Bens closes his eyes and foceses and slowly the scar looks at samson in his pocket.

(Ben)"That's how you use black magic to make a slow rotting spell."

He pats the side of the house.

(Ben)"Ow Splinter".

Ben grabs his bags of candy but notices there are only throws the two bags of candy into his "house".He goes to marcose house to check in on poofs into his room .

(Ben)"What are you guys doing "

(Marco)"O your back"

(Ben)"Wait here is your library card."

Ben pulls marcos library card out of his pocket and hands it to marco.

(Ben)"So back to my previous question what are you doing."

(Marco)"Trying to help my dad scare kids ."

(Ben)"Ok i'll be gone for a while don't conjure any spirits while i'm gone."

(Marco)"Why would i ever do that."

Ben poofs to the bathroom and gets some hair comes his hair back with the hair Puts samson on.

(Ben)"Let's go for sweater vest."

Suddenly ben is in a black sweater vest .

(Ben)"Ok we're switching looks as the house detiareats" .

He poofs back to his house and notices that the house has already started to looks at himself in the reflection of the window sees samson already gave him Gray streaks.

(Ben)"Good job samson".

As the night goes on the house falls apart more and more and ben looks older and he finally gives away the rest of his candy he looks like an old man dressed in a robe then hears a walks to the window and sees marcos dad falls from the second floor from what seems to be Star's heads out and goes to help up.

(Ben)"Whats going on "?

( )"There is this monster in the house and i can't get rid of it.".

Ben had to get in there .

( )"Halfe the neighborhood is in there."

Dammit Ben couldn't risk getting seen but he had to looked at .He had an idea so crazy it might just work. But if i do this i have to keep light under control but i've done it before so it's no big deal.

(Ben)"I can help you get then out of there.

( )"How can you help?No offence you're no spring chicken.

(Ben )" Let's make a deal .I give you the power to defeat that thing and you i don't know leave me a plate of tacos outside."

(Mr Diaz)"I don't know ".

He hears a scream.

( )"Deal".

Faith jumps off of ben and onto .She becomes a small bracelet on when clenches his fist she becomes a small dagger of light.

(Ben)"The power will last until the monster is defeated. "

runs inside.

(Ben)"Now all i need to do is keep light under control .Think happy thoughts. "

He had it Under control .Then he heard A mind flashed back to that horrible closed his eyes as he tried to focus on something heard another was slowly climbing up his arm covering it slowly. One screaming continued and light climbed inch by inch.

(Ben)"No no no make the screaming stop."

Light covers Marcos opens his eyes the world is engulfed in is standing on a trys to fight off light but the full moon is giving him to much starts to calm down he might still fight is until he gets to the hand with the scar .Light no longer himself feeds off of sin and corupts Samson. When he finally gets to the scar. Ben feels every bit of pain he has ever felt, images flash before his eyes. He lets out a scream of it turns to the calling of a beast.

Marco ,star,Janna used as a knight mr diaz and all walk out and see a monster 10' highe horns on its head fangs the size of daggers and eyes that show no sign of sees this and acrs jumps on Janna .

(Janna)"Hey what the heck"?

Light takes janna's sword noticing it's one that ben gose to Marco and raps herself around his intertwine herself with the sword and the sword begins to beast starts to run towrds sword starts to glow brighttet and brighter. Star is about to blast this thing with her wand but Marco tells her to stand sticks his hand in his pocket and he sticks his hand in his pocket and slips on his sticks it in front of him and the shield pops sword catches on takes a defensive stance. The beast smashes into the shield but marco keeps his ground it starts to become a game of strength the beast starts to gain then faith starts to cover marco starting with his marco is weighted down like if he is wearing lead boot but when he lifts his t to try to push forward it's as light as a feather .He starts pushing back against the beast. But the beast grows werrie of this and swings at marco. He dodges out of the beast could have gotten the people now left defenseless but he wanted to take down the one who challenged runs towards marco with full Marco saw this coming and plunges forward with his blade just barely missing the beast but slices its howels in pain and the gash starts to close but Marco sees an arm in beast stands tall and suddelny hunches his sholders down it looks like he dislocated his looks to be a gient bone sticking out of is back.

(Janna)That's kind of gross.

It starts to split in half and goes down his arms .Finally it looks like it's about to break the beast swings its arms down and two sharpened pieces of black bone.

(Janna)"Now it's cool."

It swings at marco with the bone sticking out of its forearm. Marco doge's most most of the beast slashes at his Faith covers all Marco's body and he is now a knight in shining gold armor.

(Janna)"The beast looks cooler ".

(Ben)"Not helping!"

The beast swings but the bone locks with Marcos blade ben Forces the blade and slice .He cuts off one of the bone falls on the floor but it transforms into Ben's blad.

(Marco)"Ben?"

The beast smack rco with his bladeless arm and marco goes flying.

( )"Mijo "!

The beast starts to run gets up and star comes over to him .

(Star)"Are you ok"?

(Marco)"Its Ben".

(Star)"What .That thing."

(Marco)"Yea."

(Star)"What happened to him"?

(Marco)"I don't know but i have to stop and calm him down."

The beast was running trying to find some place to hide. Marco started running after it he chased it for about fifteen minutes. But then the beats picked up a little dog was barking like crazy at the beast biting into its the beast shrugged it arrived and saw him holding the little tried to approach but the beats put the blade onto the little girl's was holding her hostage. Then it heard someone shout.

(Belle)"Hey you!"

The beast snarls and turns when he sees her he calms grip on the little girl loosens until she just falls out of his a far away distance tom is watching threw a pair of approaches and places her hand on the beast's fance keeping eye her other hand she signals Marco to come closer . When marco is right behind it she jumps out of the way.

(Belle)"Now!".

Marco plunges his blade into the beast howls in pain but starts to move towards Marco ready to swing at then they hear a clatter .It's the sword but it's no longer glowing. The beast looks down at where the blade is a golden blob. the beast tries to take it it stays starts to gather around the beast tries desperately to stop it but to no avail. The silver d gold start to encircle each a bracelet pops off of the beast. The beast stars to howl like it's dying. It starts to take a more human bone falson the floor and turns into halfe a fangs turn to teeth .Star arrives to see the face of the beast comes off like a mask and Ben's face can be star sees something on his makes sure her mind isn't playing tricks on her. Ben has two diamonds on his face one on each lies on the floor as Marco,Starr,and Belle approach him.

(Belle)"Hey isn't that."

Poof Marco hits her with a sleep berrie.

(Marco)"Good thing i got those from Ben's bag."

(Star)"Is he unconscious ?"

Star looks at his face up close now but the diamonds are gone.

(Marco)"I guess".

(Star)"How do we wake him up."

(Marco)" I don't know".

(Ben)"You need to kiss him".

(Star)"I wonder if we can still find that dog."

(Marco)"Yea i think i saw him licking himself."

(Ben)"Ok ok i'm up."

Ben stands up .

(Ben)"Have you guys seen my sword."

He looks at the ground and picks it up.

(Ben)"Where is the other half?You know what doesn't matter."

Ben presses the middle and the other half comes flying through the air.

(Ben)"Let's go home".

(Star)"What about her?"

(Ben)"I got this."

Ben pulls out his scissors and cuts a hole underneath Belle she falls thew and lands on her portal closes and ben picks up the gold and silver bracelet and puts it on .They start walking home and when they finally get there both where inside get to the front door and there is a box with a note on opens the box and inside is what looks like Janas reeds the note.

Took this from your room thought i'd give it back.-Janna

Suddenly the house across the street falls pulls out his right revolver and shoots the house it starts to shrink rapidly.

(Star)"What's that about ?"

(Ben)"Nothing just a stupid idea."

Ben presses a button on a trigger he has in his pocket.

Inside the house there is a pack of c4 tied to a gasoline canister ."Boom"! The house explodes but the explosion shrinks down to the size of an ember.

(Ben)"Wait here ."

He goes to where the house was an picks up a small looking burs in his so he grabs a small rock and takes it over to Star and shows them the ember.

(Ben)"Isn't it cool ?"

(Star)"Shure ?What is it ."

(Ben)"It's a star."

(Star)"No im Star thats Marco and your Ben."

(Ben)"No i mean it's an actual condensed atoms from the explosion were so compacted together they formed a small star.

(Marco)"Wait if it's a condensed star that means it's a black hole!You got to get rid of that thing!"

(Ben)"Don't worry it's being held together by 's still kind of hot thoue."

The rock is slowly getting hotter.

(Ben)"Can you hold this ".

Ben hands marco the rock .Ben disappears for a couple of comes back with a diamond necklace .

(Marco)"Where did you get that necklaces. "?

(Ben)"Jewelry store."

(Marco)"I didn't know jewlery stores were open this late ."

(Ben)"There 't worry i payed."

Ben grabs the small star and shoves into the necklace. The sun appears in the middle of the diamond.

(Ben)" This is called a morning can produce light that is usfull against things of the also makes a good as an added bouness it looks stylish "

He hands it Star.

(Marco)"Hey a star for Star".

(Star)"Dude shut up."

(Ben)"Ok well im going on the roof and having a candy coma."

They all head to their resting off tom watches from a pair of binoculars.

(Tom)"Interesting don't you think?"

A shadowy figure appears behind him.

(Toffee )"Yes .But it depends what you call interesting.

(Tom)"My uncle can make this very interesting. "

(Toffee )"It was beauty that tamed the beast."

Later that night Ben got his plates of tacos .

* * *

I live! merry Christmas

(Announcer )Im in my bosses office im going to


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 24:Nightmare

The light of the burning city filled the night sky .The call of a thousand screams filled the air but all goes silent as his eyes fall upon what had caused all this destruction.

(Ben)"There you are you son of a bitch ."

Suddenly everything turns white .All that can be seign is ben and a blob made of darkness and darkness and flames start to morph into a being with claws and fangs.

(Ben)"Thought you could come back every night and bother me didn't you .

The being fully morphed looks at ben and just climbs off of bens arm and mrophes in to a beautiful blond angel and stands next to Ben.

(Ben)"You're one of the bigger ones i faced but i still seen why dont you just turn around and make this easy for both of us.

(Faith)It's going to run.

(Ben)"No it's not.

The beast gets on all fours and starts running.

(Faith)"You owe me a ."

(Ben)"Yea ,Yea.

Ben starts running behind the beast and faith follows behind keeps running when he gets a call on his earpiece.

(Light)"I told you he would run."

( Ben)"Yea yea any idea where he's going.

(light )"I think he might be going into the subconscious .

(Ben)"Ok i think we can beat him there."

(Light)" I don't see why i have to be here in headquarters ."

Light looks like an angel as well except his wings are rotten but he still has a beautiful complexion.

(Ben)"You are still grounded for that little stunt on Halloween.

(Light)"I said i was sorrie."

(Ben)"Do you know how dangerous that was i could have hurt you If i wasn't holding back .You could have died!

(Faith)"Where hear."

(Ben)"Light we'll talk later."

Ben hangs up on looks at this swamp he calls his subconscious.

(Ben)"Careful you don't want to be found by anything in here.

(Faith)"I know i've been here before.

(Ben)"Yea but you know how it works the subconscious can change without us it is!

Faith and Ben hide behind a rock .The beast strands there over its newest kill.

(Ben)"Great he got another memory .

(Faith)"Ok so what do we do."

(Ben)"We need to set up a we're going to need some bait.

Ben pulls out his blade and opens a small compartment in the tilts his blade and a small gold orb falls out .

(Faith)"Are you sure you want to use that?"

(Ben)"Yeah i'm sure ".

(Faith)"But it's one of your last good memories .Or at least one of the ones you let yourself remember. "

(Ben)"Yea i'm sure".

The golden memorie transforms into a baby .

(Ben)"Such an innocent memory like that of a child."

He hands it to faith.

(Faith)"Wait ;what i can't handle babies ."

(Ben)"Don't worry i have faith in you ."

(Faith)"Ha ha very funny ."

(Ben)"Ok you know the plan ."

(Faith)"Kind of but one question .What happens if he gets a hold of the memory before ;you can take it out?"

(Ben)"We won't let that happen.

(Faith )But what if we.

(Ben)"We won't let that happen .Ready .t !

Faith starts running with the baby and the beast notices the delicacy. He chases after starts running but in a different runs thew a froest then a desert and finally a ferozenen wasteland wheile the beast is only a couple of steps behinde them .Finaly Faith gets to her emoitions center .She looks around and its a neon jungle .There are people going evrywere and every emotion is being notescies the fear buliding witch is usally off is on.

(Faith)"That's i have a mission to complete ."

She keeps traveling until she reaches the end of the city and notices it's a dark climbs up a tree and finally takes a rest .

(Faith)"Now all we have to do is wait for your dad and hope he got here first.

She hears the beast below and is relieved when it passes then the baby starts crying.

(With Ben)Ben was hiding in a bush and had set up trap .The beast was inches away when suddenly ben heard crying.

(Ben)"Crap!"

He gets out if his bush and sees the beast as it climbs up the tree and he sees Faith trying to calm the baby of desperation Ben runs and tackles the beast off the lets out a ravionous growel as it trys to takes chuks out of fights the beasr he lands a couple of good hits. But the beast also lands some good finlay the beast ends up on top and is about to take a bite out of Ben's of a sudden Ben hears a gunshot and the beast head disappears into a cloud of carnage and the body slumps over and falls off of him.

(Ben)"What happened ?"

(Samson)"Thought you guys could use some were tossing and turning up there and when you started bleeding from your nose. I thought i should step in."

(Faith)"Hey guys the thing is moving ."

(Ben)"What ?"

(Faith)"It's moving".

(Ben)"Crap get the ropes and the crystal ball i gave you."

(Faith)"Why ?Isn't it dead."

(Ben)"Obviously not."

(Faith)"But i thought anything from here dies when you shoot it in the head.

(Ben)"It's not from here !"

Ben grabs the chains and starts ts to rap the beast .

(Ben)"I'm going to call Light to see if he can find this guys brain chunks .If its body is healing there's no telling what the chunks can do.

He turns on his ear piece .

(Ben)"Light !Great he's not answering. "

Ben looks at his hands and they become transparent. .

(Ben)Hurry get the ball over here."

He puts the ball on the monster .His eyes start to glow white and the diamonds on his cheeks start to glow the thousand of scars his accumulated over life times are as clear as rainbow ultrablast. The world gets engulfed in color destroying everything.

Ben Wakes up the world is dark the only light coming from a street lamp ,steam forms around his hands ,his vision is blurry ,His breath is heavy and the diamonds on cheeks and the scars on his body hide from the world once looks at what he's holding to his chest it's a small wolf pup trapped in a crystal ball.

(Ben)"We did it".

He passes out .

2hr later he wakes up when a sun beam hits his face. He looks around and he is in a big pink plushy bed .

(?)"Hey there handsome.

(Ben)"Where am i ".

(?)"In a dream ."

(Ben)"I thought everything was back to how it used to be."

Tears start to roll down ben's cheeks

(?)"Why are you sad?"

(Ben)"You have no idea gow much i miss hard its been without you."

(?)"Thats no reason to be sad ."

(Ben)"But i miss you so much."

(?)"Why i'll always be with you .Maybe not out there .But i'll be in your heart."

Light begins to pour in from all around and Ben can once again see threw his hands .

(Ben)"Before i go can i have a kiss?"

(?)"of course .

Ben reaches her and brings her in for a kiss.

(?)"I will always love you Marco."

Ben wakes up on the roof once more he takes in his surroundings .He sees he is on the roof of the diaz house.

(Ben)"...and i'll always love you mí Estrella ."

1hr later

Ben gets up and stretches .He notices the crystal ball and sees his two little metal blobs l ben and faith passed out.

(Ben)"The magic surge must have been to much for them."

He looks around and notices something is missing .

(Ben)"Where is light i have to ask him about living the dream earlier. "

He hears rustling and jumps off the roof to go investigate it .It's coming from a bush he runs to it and sees a mouse dash from the bush careing something in its mouth Only a few moments later he sees light jump from the bush and chase mouse shrieks .Light comes to ben and drop the mouse in his hand .It turns to ashes and what its holding brings a chill to ben 's spine .Its Toffee's pets light on the head.

(Ben)"Is this why you left early ?

Light turns in a small circle as to answer ben.

(Ben)"Good boy."

He pets light on the head.

He stands up and heads back to the sees the little wolf puppy and it's chasing its it notices light and starts to growl.

(Ben)"I have to go get another crystal ball for when those nightmares heal.I hope star doesn't see this thing and tries to open it I still need to track down where it came from."

Ben thinks for a while.

(Ben)I know i'll leave a note."

He right down a note."Do not touch."He opens a portal and looks at light.

(Ben)"You coming. "

Light barks and jumps on Ben's arm .They head thew and the portal closes.A small gust comes thew and blows away the note.

(Star)"Hey Ben can i borrow …"

Star's eye fall upon the puppy.

(Star)"O my god that's the cutest puppy i've ever seen ."

(Marco)"What's with the yelling ."

(Star)"You got to look at this puppy!"

She picks up the ball and takes it down stairs and places it on the kitchen table .

(Star)"Im going to let it out ."

(Marco)"If it was in ben's things i dont think thats a good idea."

(Star)"Its a cute puppy what's the worst that can happen."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 25 :Butting Heads

Ben looks around the house.

(Ben)"Star ,Marco ! "

Ben shouts out loud .Suddenly he hears a voice .

(Rafael)"Marco it's too early to be shouting mijo ".

(Ben)"Sorrie dad ".

(Ben)"Guess they're not around ".

Ben gets out a pair of dimensional scissors and opens a steps thew and appears in a dense jungle .He walks for a while until he comes up to a stands in front of it .

(Ben)"Atlas let me in.".

The ship comes to life and the door opens .Ben wipes his feet and steps Sam and faith get off of ben and go to a little bed in the corner of the goes to the huge monitor and turns it looks on the monitor and sees an update bar it read 75% done last updated on 70 years ago .

(Ben)"Great i was hoping it would be done by now .Alright i guess i'll check the available functions."

He types a command into the keyboard and a small list pops up at the top of the screen .He looks thew them and pulls up a seat .He sees a tab that says universus traveled he clicks on it .6000 universes travelled 599 with star piece. He looks thew the other tabs and notices the last one it says change wall paper .He clicks on the tab and sees a picture of marco and with diamonds on his check and star with her blue hoodie .Ben starts to get a headache. He looks at the picture again and the headache comes back with increased intensity .He his vision starts to blur and he starts to sweat immensely he gets up and tries to walk he can't keep his legs straight .He goes to the bed at the other end of the lies down .

(Ben)"Computer do a cranial scan ."

(Computer) "Sorrie this function in not available system is updating."

(Ben)"Computer override alpha Do a cranial scan."

(Computer )"Access granted starting cranial scan now ."

A beam starts to scan his gets woozy and throws up on the computer finishes its scan .

(Computer )"No abnormalities detected have a nice day."

(Ben)"Then what's wrong with me?"

(Marco)"Hey".

(Ben)"It's you ."

Ben drags himself onto the floor .He sits in a meditation pose on the closes his eyes when he hears whimpering he opens them and sees his loyal pets .

(Ben)"Sorrie guys you can't go with me it's the subconscious it's too deep for you guys."

He closes his eyes again and starts to focus all his magic on getting into his own opens his eyes and all around him is neon sits down again and closes his eyes focusing most of his mental power on he opens his eyes and all he sees is a darkness around him but he could still see perfectly. He is just floating around looking for a feels something solid .He puts his feet to it and stands up.

(Ben)"Ok i'm pretty sure this is the floor."

(Marco)"What are you doing on the ceiling ?"

Ben falls down and hits his head on the floor .He stands up and brushes himself off.

(Ben)"Can we talk "?

(Marco)"Sure as soon as we get off the right wall.

Marco jumps onto the floor and ben falls down again.

(Ben )"Could you please stop that ."

(Marco)"It's boring in here this is the most entertaining thing i've done these past two old are we anyways ?."

(Ben) "Physically or technically?"

(Marco)"Both".

(Ben )"Well physically we turned 17 4 month ago.

(Marco)"and technically ?"

(Ben)"10000 years."

(Marco)"Wow it's been that long ?"

(Ben)"Yea but you knew that already. "

(Marco)"So are you going to make a move on her?"

(Ben)"Who ? O her .No i'm not ."

(Marco)"Why not?"

(Ben)"Because it would be for all the wrong reasons. "

(Marco)"No it wouldn't "?

(Ben)" We both know it would be ."

Ben looks at marco and sees he's wearing a halo .

(Ben)"Why are you wearing that halo."

(Marco)"Because i like it ."

(Ben)"I thought we outgrew that thing. "

(Marco)"No you outgrew it i never have to grow up."

Ben reaches out towards it to take it off his moves out of the way right as ben closes his grasp .

(Ben) " Marco take that off before i take it off for you."

(Marco)"Why don't you make me ?"

(Ben)"Allright".

Ben cracks his knuckles and jumps towards marco .Marco sidesteps and ben falls on the ground .

(Ben)"You want to get serious ."

Ben gets down and tightens his sneakers and cracks his neck.

(Ben)"Let's get serious."

Ben dashed forward and tries to grab marcos halo .Marco karate chops his hand gets in a boxing stance and marco takes a defensive starts with a strong right hook and it makes contact. If it had any effect on marco he shows no signs .Marco hits ben with a flat palm and this pushes been back a couple of feet but ben keeps his solid stance.

(Marco)"Dont forget i made you."

(Ben)"Yeah but don't forget you made something better than you."

Marco launches himself at ben and tackles him onto the floor and starts to lay down a furry of one making contact .Until ben's face looks destroyed .He then gets up and starts to walk comes up some blood and starts to laufe.

(Ben)"You lose sight on your mission."

Ben stands up and pats himself puts his hand up in the air and in his grasp in a gold checks his head and his halo is missing.

(Marco)"You've already been beat .Why don't you just give me my halo and leave."

(Ben)"You think you beat me.I let you come in close so i could take the halo .A broken nose ,some cracked ribs ,a couple of dislocated fingers .Tis but a scratch!Or did you already forget why you made me."

Marco Stays still for a while thinking what to do he has to step back from a sword stands ben with his blade holding it with two hands .Suddenly marcos hands start to glow with magic and the diamonds on his cheeks start to glow as do his launches forward and swings his fist towards beans but ben blocks it with his blade causing a shockwave knocking both of them looks at his hand and sees that it's tries to get up but can't. Ben opens his eyes and sees his arm dislocated. He get up and puts his hand between his legs and pulls until his arm relocates and he sticks it back in its pick his blade up off the floor and walks over to puts his blade up to Marco's neck.

(Ben)"Do you surrender. "

(Marco)"Yea. "

Ben offers marco a hand off the takes it and gets off the looks at his broken hand and starts to focus on it suddenly his hand is engulfed in blue light and when it goes away his hand is all looks at Ben and sees him peeling the shedded skin off his gets a hold of a solid piece and takes it scales fall to the floor so do the bruises ben had on his face and he looks brand knew.

(Marco)"Thats grosse."

(Ben)"Well you didn't give me good magic abilities ".

(Marco)"At least do that to the rest of your body."

(Ben)"I like the scars they're good reminders .

Marco looks at his halo in Ben's hand.

(Marco)"Is this why you woke me up to take my halo ?

(Ben)"I didn't call you out here."

(Marco)"Then who did ".

Marco hears a gunshot as Ben fall to the floor dropping his sword and sees toffee with a crouches down to Ben's level .He tears open ben's shirt and there's a bullet hole the size of a puts pressure on his wound.

(Marco)"It's ok you can make it thew this."

(Ben)"No it's fine i want a break.."

(Marco)"Come on man don't say that you'll be 'e gone through worse ."

(Ben)"But those times i fought this time i think i'll just lie down.I think it's time you grow up."

Ben closes his eyes and his breathing stops .He slowly turns into a dark puddle on the sticks his hands in the puddle he absorbs it and suddenly grows to 17 and his brown hair turns black.

(Marco)"You just have to take everything don't you ?"

Toffee just stands there grinning .Marcos eyes turn start to grow all over her body .The room goes wakes up in his concussions. He feels something on his grabs it and pulls it out .He looks at it and its toffee's finger with the bone sticking through it .He holds onto it and closes his he opens them he is in the spaceship holding onto the finger. Samson ,light ,and faith come up to him.

(Marco)"Hey guys ".

They jump on him making him fall on the ground. They greeted him like an old friend.

(Marco)"Long time no see."

Marco gets up off the floor and heads to the looks at himself in the mirror and sees his brown hair and diamonds on his checks. He concentrates and closes his eyes. When he opens them his hair is dark black and the diamonds are gone.

(Marco)"Time to get back to business ".


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 25:Pizza thing

Ben stepped thew the portal and was greeted with darkness and the sound of Star snoring. He looked around a noticed no one else was was curious where Marco was but he didn't want to wake her ,there was something pure about it .He took one step forward and his foot gets caught in a trips and hits the floor like a sack of shoots up aiming her wand straight at Ben's face.

(Star)"Whoever is there show yourself right now.

(Ben)"Star,Star its me!"

(Star)"Marco is that you."

Ben just quietly panics "Crap ,crap ,crap how did she figure it out .A million things go thew Ben's head.

(Star)"Ben ?"

Ben instantly calms down .

(Ben)"Yea "?

Star pulls out her little star lantern .Ben just kind of hits the light switch next to her and ben stands up off the floor.

(Star)"Your hurt"

Ben feels the side of his face and it stings a little.

(Ben)"It's fine".

(Star)"Youre bleeding ".

Ben feels a little stream on the side of his touches it and looks at his finger a thin coat of gets up and goes next to Ben.

(Star)"Let me see".

Ben backs up .

(Ben)"I'm fine i can handle this."

Star steps forward.

(Star)"Let me see".

Ben steps back.

(Ben)"I said i can handle it ".

Star takes one more step forward at which point Ben takes one step back at which point he trips on the back and hits his head on the lets out a small snort.

(Ben)"Hey stop laughing this isn't funny ."

Star trying her best to hold back her laughter.

(Star)"Whos laughing .I'm not laughing.

She calms herself down.

(Star)"Ok just sit down on that kitchen chair over their ."

Star points to a chair by the gets up and sits down on the goes to the kitchen and comes back with a moist rag , an ice pack and a band aid..She hands ben the ice puts it on the forming bump on his starts to clean his looked up at her and 's just how he remembered notices this staring and Ben can swear he sees a hint of tries to put the bandaid on.

(Ben)"I don't need that."

(Star)"Well too bad tough guy i don't want it to get infected. "

Star puts the band aid on his head.

(Ben)"Thanks ."

Then Ben's stomach starts to had't eaten since he had some tacos on the roof.

(Star)" Was that a whale?"

(Ben)"Very funny is there anything to eat."

(Star)"Marco went with Pony head to go get a pizza."

(Ben)"When do think he'll be back?"

(Star)"I don't know an hour maybe ?"

(Ben)"I don't think i can wait that long."

Ben starts to look threw the cabinets until he finds a mixing bowl.

(Star)"What are you doing ?"

(Ben)"Making a pizza ."

(Star)"You can't make a pizza ."

(Ben)"Yes i can ".

(Star)"Fine then list the ingredients."

(Ben)Fine for the dogue we will need 1 package (1/4 ounce) active dry yeast  
1 cup warm water (110° to 115°)  
2 tablespoons canola oil  
1 teaspoon salt  
1 teaspoon sugar  
2-3/4 to 3-1/4 cups all-purpose flour  
For the SAUCE:  
1 can (15 ounces) tomato sauce  
1/2 cup chopped onion  
3/4 teaspoon Italian seasoning  
1/4 teaspoon garlic powder  
1/4 teaspoon salt  
1/8 teaspoon pepper  
and the the TOPPING:  
1/2 pound bulk Italian sausage, cooked and drained  
1 can (4 ounces) mushroom stems and pieces, drained  
1 medium green pepper, sliced  
1-1/2 cups (6 ounces) shredded part-skim mozzarella cheese.

(Star)"Ok so apparently you do know what you need to make it but there's no way you mesmerized how to make it.

Ben gives her a look that pretty much means are you questioning my just kind of shrugs confirming that she is questioning his takes in a deep breath.

(Ben)"In a large bowl, dissolve yeast in water. Add the oil, salt, sugar and 2 cups flour. Beat on medium speed for 3 minutes. Stir in enough remaining flour to form a soft dough.  
Turn onto a floured surface; knead until smooth and elastic, about 6-8 minutes. Place in a greased bowl, turning once to grease top. Cover and let rest in a warm place for 10 minutes.  
Meanwhile, combine sauce ingredients; set aside. Divide dough in half. On a floured surface, roll each portion into a 13-in. circle. Transfer to greased 12-in. pizza pans; build up edges slightly. Prick dough thoroughly with a fork.  
Bake at 375° for 15 minutes or until lightly browned. Spread sauce over hot crusts to within 2-in. of edges; top with sausage, mushrooms, green pepper and cheese. Bake for 20 minutes longer or until cheese is melted. Yield: 2 pizzas (8 servings each, 2 slices per serving)."

Ben tries to catch his breath.

(Star)"Ok i stand corrected ".

(Ben)"Hey what if i cook and you clean."

(Star)"How is that fair?You get to do all the fun stuff and i'm left to clean up your dirty work."

(Ben)"Fine then do you want to help me cook?"

(Star)"Sure".

Ben puts some music on and they get to all goes well until they start making the topping . Star gets frustrated cutting the mushrooms not being able to reproduce what Ben had shown was just kind of giggling when all of a sudden a rechnizeble song came on the radio. Unchained has a stupid stands behind Star.

(Star)"Ben what are you doing "?

(Ben)"I don't know what you mean."

He reaches around star and takes a hold of her hand and starts to guide it .He Helps her cut one mushroom than another and another until they have a pile of diced mushrooms. While this is going on neither of them say anything it was like they were holding their they do the vegetables and finally the sausage. It was like they were in a trance. Then finally the song don't say anything the room was silent Ben had to do something to get rid of the tension.

(Ben)"And That's how you cut vegetables anyway you dice it."

Star just lets out a small like that things went back to normal.

They start to wash the dishes .Then a knife falls off the counter and star tries to catch it cutting her hand in the process

(Ben)"What did you do that for don't you know you're not supposed to catch a falling knife.

(Star)"I wasn't thinking."

Star starts bleeding badly and she starts losing her calm.

(Ben)" Star calm down."

(Star)"Calm who's not calme you know i'm just bleeding to death.

Ben gets up and goes over to her. He grabs her sandwiches Stars hurt hand with his she flinches at the pain.

(Ben)"Sorrie."

Then Ben brings the hands close to his mouth and blows on them .He lets go of stars hand and the cut is completely gone .But Ben is now bleeding out of his is about to say something but then Ben snaps his finger and the cut is just gives Star a long sweet Star realizes something.

(Star)"Wait if you can heal yourself like that then why did i help you with your cut earlier.

(Ben)"I told you i was fine ."

(Star)"Do you even have that cut on your head ?"

(Ben)"What yea it's still there."

(Star)"Take off the bandage and show me."

(Ben)"What no i don't want to take off the band aid .Just trust me its still there so just drop it."

Star turns around like she let it go but then she turns around and jumps on Ben back and tries to reach for his band aid.

(Ben)"What the".

Ben trips on the cord and they both fall on the both end up sitting on the couch with ice packs on there head.

(Star)"Cant you just heal us."

(Ben)"Yea but i dont want to risk getting tackled again. "

She gives a slight punch on the arm.

(Ben)"Ow."

A Couple of minutes later the oven ben pulls out the two pizzas it's unlike anything star had smelled cooled down and ben took one .

(Ben)"I'm going on the roof to devour this. You can have the other can share with marco and what's her face when they get here."

Star really tried to hold herself back but couldn't stop herself from eating it was on the roof looking at the stars .He heard when Marco got heard them cooking and wonderd what they where eventually he lost intrest and started passing out .He said one last thing before he did.

(Ben)"What are you doing always get in too deep and it never works out."

* * *

 **Hey guys its been a while sice i talked to you guys .Hope your enjoying the story .I wanted to ask you a few questions. Do you guys like the way i show the charters talking or would you like it to be more conventional method. Also i would like to know if i should rename the story. Put your suggestions in the comments.**

Lighting strikes and a prison is show .Inside a lawyer type walks with the warden past the jail cells .All the prisoners try to grab at the the warden beats her hands away with his baton. They go to the very last prisoner yells out

(Prisoner )"There going to go see crazy lips."

All the prisoners cheer as the warden reaches for the door all go silent when he opens two men step inside it's empty. The warden goes to the wall and places his hand on lawyer is confused when all a sudden a voice come out of nowhere.

(CVoice)"Scan expected. "

The floor starts to go down .The lawyer looks around as the walls around him grow higher and higher.

(Lawyer )"How did you pay for all this?"

(Warden)"That's easy we only feed our prisoners saltines and Vitamin water."

(Lawyer)"That sounds illegal. "

(Warden)"What are they going to do send us to jail."

(Lawyer )"Quite possibly yes."

(Warden )"Ooo".

(Lawer)"So why is this guy here anyway? "

(Warden )"Wait you accepted a case without even knowing who you're representing. "

(Lawyer)"My employer said it was on a need to know basis.

(Warden)"Who's your employer?"

(Lawyer )"It's on a need to know basis .So the mans story"

(Warden)"O'right well anyways it all started a couple months ago .Apparently this guy was a narrator he loved his job he did it with a passion. Until one day they fired him .He said he would do it without pay they said he was no longer needed so they threw him out of the broke in a couple times butt every time they would kick him one day he just snapped .He started robbing banks and we could never catch him it was if he was always one step ahead. Until one day he held a couple of people hostage in an abandoned school the swat arrived the intercom system turned on .He would say every move they did every step they took he narrated swat team looked around for cameras but there was was weird. But it got weirder some of the men said it was as if he was in there head narrating their deepest thoughts over the did eventually make it to him but all his hostages where vegetables .They wouldn't talk or just sat there. We took him in and started him off in a normal everyone we put him with would break out it was if they knew exactly what to we put him in solitary confinement. But eventually the guards didn't want to do guard outside his said he was reading their future. I didn't believe it either until one night i decided to watch told me something i will never forget.

(Lawyer )"What did he tell you? "

(Warden )"He told me my wife had cancer and if i didn't get her treated she would die he told me the exact month,week,day,hour,and second.I ignored him thinking he was crazy .That bastard got it right to the last second. Thats when i built this place so he couldn't tell anyone else there future.

The elevator finally stops the wall in front of them opens up .They walk there and the concrete door is easily 7' come up to a metal detector. And two guard they pay the lawyer and the warden then come to a door with two lock warden inserts his key and the guard enters his and they turn to the right at the same door opens and in the middle there is a chair.

(Warden)"Ok this is as far as i go."

(Lawyer )"Aren't you coming with."

(Warden)"You couldn't pay me enough ".

(Lawyer )"So what do i do ."

(Warden )"Sit in the chair.

The lawyer goes in and they close the door behind goes and sits down in the they wall in front of him turned clear and he can see a man with long hair reading a book in a lawyer stands up and taps on the glass to get the man's attention.

(Lawyer )" i'm here on my employer's behalf. "

(Macintosh )"That's not my name ."

(Lawyer )"I'm sorry what was that "

(Macintosh )"That's not my name"!

He gets up and slams the glass with his hand.

(Lawyer )"Then what should i call you.?"

(Narrator )"Narrator "

(Lawyer )"All right narrator. I'm here on my associates behalf to get you out "

(Narrator )"You can't get me out it's not in the cards plus they watch my every move."

Then the lawyer snaps .The lights flicker and only the emergency light is on in the room now.

(Lawyer )"They can't now."

(Narrator )"Who are you ?why can't i read you?"

(Lawyer )"You can call me Steve. "

(Narrator )"Why can't i read you ?!"

The narrator starts freaking out in the corner. Then he feels a hand on his back its Steve.

(Narrator )"Who are you?"

(Steve )"Let's just say i'm the man who can get you your old job do you say to that."

The narrator just has a creepy grin on his face.

(Narrator )"Next time on Imaginary Brother."

(Steve)"I'll take that as a yes."

The lights go completely out and they turn back warden comes in as do 100s of guards. But no one is there except a script. It reads .

" **Next time on imaginary brothers .Will secrets be reviled. Will Ben show his feelings .Will Star and marco End up to out next time on One punch man .Wait i mean Imaginary Brother! !**


End file.
